El Infierno del Sekiryuutei: El Renacer de un Imperio (Suspendida)
by Ichigo Mugetsu
Summary: Fue usado, para despues ser abandonado, lo dio todo por ellas, incluso dio su vida mas de una vez para protegerlas, pero para ellas nada de eso valio algo, lo traicionaron, lo abandonaron y pagaron todo su amor con odio, pero, odio con odio se paga. Issei no pervertido/super fuerte/harem/posible lemon/mas inteligente/mas frio/
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Nada, era lo único que podía ver, solo un infinito espacio multicolor que lo adsorbía poco a poco, quien sabe dónde terminara después que esa dimensión que escondía miles de secretos lo terminara de absorber.

Hyodo Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei y ex peón de Rias Gremory, se encontraba flotando en el infinito espacio de la brecha dimensional, en su mano izquierda se podía ver la gema de la Boosted Gear que brillaba con una luz tenue mientras que Issei cada vez desaparecía más y más

-(Como es que todo termino así)-era lo que este momento pensaba Issei mientras flotaba en la brecha dimensional

Quizás se pregunten como todo termino así pues muy simple, mi fecha de expiración llego, a que me refiero, pues que fui usado eso es lo que digo, Rias Gremory la mujer que amaba solo me utilizo todo este tiempo, todas sus caricias, todos sus besos, todas esas veces que decía amarme, todo fue una mentira y no solo ella todas las chicas que decían amarme también me mintieron.

Y no desde ahora, no, es desde que fue reencarnado, no solo eso Rias dejo que muriera en mano de Raynare solo para que no tuviera más opción que servirla.

 **Flash Black**

Desde el incidente en Tokio a estado más agresiva conmigo por el hecho de que enfrente a Cao-cao y fui en rescate de Yasaka sin avisarle nada, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando regrese a Kuo, ella estaba con un tal Kai que por su aura podía fácilmente decir que no era humano, parecían muy amigables, charlaban y reían juntos al punto de que ignorarme por completo y degradarme solo a hacer sus caprichos, yo lo soportaba porque la amaba pero su odio hacia mi parecía ser tanto que empezaron las humillaciones hacia mí pero lo que vino después fue peor, me castigaba y golpeaba constantemente por cosas tan simples e inútiles como solo mirarla directamente o dirigirle la palabra.

Kai por alguna razón nunca despegaba su mirada de mí, analizándome, estudiándome, siempre con una sonrisa que me causaba asco y furia, aunque nunca dirigió una sola palabra hacia mí pero nada de él me agradaba una parte de mi decía que lo matara otro que lo matara otra más que lo golpeara….y lo matara.

Yo por mi parte empezaba a cansarme de la aptitud de Rias hacia mí y se lo hice saber pero solo logre que me torturara más y por las evil pieces en mi interior neutralizaban mi poder mágico, pero no mi poder dragonico por lo cual podía usar la Boosted Gear para defenderme, pero Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Kiba, Rossweise incluso Asia, Irina y Gasper me atacaron defendiendo a Rias, para mí no era problema enfrentarme a todos ellos ya que con mi balance breaker yo era más fuerte que todos ellos.

Pero yo no contaba con que Kai también interviniera en la pelea, yo sabía que no era humano pero ver que era tan o incluso más fuerte que yo que sorprendió de echo era más rápido que Kiba por lo cual se me hacía muy difícil sin contar que me encontraba enfrentaba también al sequito de Rias

-eso es todo basura, en verdad creías que podrías con todos nosotros-dijo Rias con tono de burla mientras que Issei estaba en el piso con la armadura totalmente dañada

-Rias…..porque haces esto, porque me traicionaste yo lo di todo por ti y así me pagas, con traición-decía Issei mientras jadeaba

-porque eres basura siempre lo has sido solo te utilice para que rompieras mi compromiso con Raiser pero al ver que podrías ser más útil de lo que pensé te seguí utilizando pero ya no me sirves más-la voz de Rias estaba llena de maldad mientras sostenía una bola del poder de la destrucción del tamaño de un balón a la altura de su rostro-eres una basura debí matarte en el momento que rompiste mi compromiso por tu culpa mi nombre y la de la casa Gremory ha sido manchado, ahora pagaras con tu vida-dijo lanzando la bola de poder de la destrucción que impacto en el pecho de Issei

La armadura de la Boosted Gear se hizo pedazos e Issei salió disparado contra un árbol, Rias avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba mientras reunía poder de la destrucción en su mano. Issei se levantó como pudo mientras escupía grandes chorros de sangre.

-ahora muere-Rias estaba a punto de acabar con Issei cuando la mano de Kai la detuvo

-no debes ensuciar tus manos con la asquerosa sangre de un demonio de clase bajo deja que yo me encargue –tras decir ese Kai soltó a Rias y al instante atravesó en corazón de Issei con su mano

Issei cayo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no termino hay Rias levanto su cano y algo salió del cuerpo de Issei y bolo a la mano de Rias, eran las ocho piezas de peón que fueron sacadas del cuerpo de Issei.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Y ahora me encuentro aquí en la grieta dimensional esperando a ser tragado por el infinito de la grieta dimensional en mi cuerpo aún permanecían las heridas causada por kai y Rias, Ddraig aún estaba conmigo me sorprende que aún no haiga desaparecido, no me ha dirigido la palabra empiezo a pensar que realmente me abandono.

- **no, no te he abandonado, recuerda que estaré contigo hasta la muerte-** parece que escucho mis pensamientos porque al fin puedo escuchar su voz

-Ddraig a donde iré ahora-pregunte con algo de miedo

- **no lo sé la brecha dimensional siempre ha sido un misterio-** me respondió

-….-

- **….-**

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, permanecimos así por mucho tiempo, parecieron días cuando mi cuerpo de un segundo a otro empezó a ceder ante la presión de la brecha dimensional convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas de luz.

 **xXx Lugar Desconocido xXx**

Issei que se encontraba inconsciente lentamente estaba despertando, lentamente abría los ojos mirando a su alrededor, estaba desorientado, veía borroso, y su cuerpo se sentía extraño.

-que….donde…..estoy-decía en voz baja intentando levantarse

Con esfuerzo pudo ponerse de pie, estaba débil por lo cual sus pies temblaba miro sus manos notando que estas también temblaban, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con un bosque con árboles marchitos, miro el cielo encontrándose con un cielo oscuro sin nubes ni estrellas

-DDRAIG-grito con cierto temor mientras esperaba una respuesta-DDRAIG ESTAS HAY RESPONDE-

- **cálmate Issei estoy aquí recuerda que dije que estaré contigo hasta el momento en que mueras-** escuchar la voz de Ddraig lo relajo en cierto sentido

-que bien me alegro que no me hallas abandonado-suspiro aliviado

- **esta no es hora de calmarse de todos los lugares al que pudiste haber caído este es uno de los peores-** le dijo Ddraig

-que? Porque?-pregunto Issei confundido

- **este es el lugar que los humanos conocen como el infierno-** le respondió Ddraig

-el…el infierno, entonces no estoy muerto-dijo Issei algo aliviado

- **Issei este no es el inframundo es el infierno, aquí viene las almas de las personas que no van al cielo créeme cuando te digo que hubiera sido mejor que murieras-** la voz de Ddraig está llena de preocupación lo que asusto a Issei

-e…entonces como salgo de aquí-pregunto Issei nervioso

- **no puedes-** respondió Ddraig

-eeeee, entonces no hay salida-dijo Issei almo asustado

- **no, si hay una, pero ir por ella implicaría pasar por las peor e inhumanas pruebas, desde su creación nadie ha podido salir el infierno, solo Jesús pero él tenía un nivel muy diferente al tuyo** -le respondió Ddraig- **si quieres salir será mejor que te prepares porque lo que vas a experimentar no va a ser nada lindo** -

Issei estaba sudando, los nervios invadían su cuerpo mientras intentaba pensar que hacer, no fue hasta un tiempo que noto algo.

-Ddraig que le paso a mis heridas-pregunto Issei notando que sus heridas ya no estaban

- **pues simple, reemplace tu corazón que estaba gravemente herido por el de un dragón, al tomar tu corazón te di el poder suficiente para mantenerte vivo, y el corazón de dragón empezó a modificar la sangre que pasaba por él, literalmente te estas convirtiendo en un dragón, pero, pasara un tiempo para que tu cuerpo se adapte a los cambios** -la respuesta de Ddraig impresiono a Issei

-cómo es eso de que me estoy convirtiendo en un dragón-pregunto Issei confundido

- **el corazón de un dragón es diferente al de un humano por lo cual este empezó a mejorar el ADN que estaba en tu sangre, con el tiempo veras que tu cuerpo es más rápido y fuerte que el de un demonio** -le explico Ddraig- **pero ahora, que piensas hacer**

-…..-

La pregunta de Ddraig causo que Issei se quedara callado, tenía que salir de hay de una manera u otra, obviamente quedarse hay no estaba en sus planes, en especial porque no planeaba dejar las cosas con Rias así, no, él quería venganza

-Ddraig-llamo Issei-por donde tengo que ir-

Ddraig quedo pensativo por un momento, él ya se esperaba una respuesta así

- **eeeemmm, si tuviera que adivinar donde está la salida, diría que** -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba- **está en el castillo de Hades** -

-Ha…Hades, y donde está su castillo-pregunto Issei

- **mira a tu derecha** -Issei obedeció las ordenes de Ddraig y miro a su derecha, a lo lejos pudo ver unas montañas y detrás de ellas un gran pilar que parecía tocar el cielo- **ahí es donde está el castillo de Hades solo sigue esa torre** -

-bien en marcha-dijo Issei sin saber que le esperaba

Issei camino por el oscuro desierto del inframundo camino por días y por más que caminaba no parecía acercarse más, intento volar con su balance breaker pero como su cuerpo aún seguía sanando sus heridas le fue imposible. Issei camino por días por el oscuro desierto y llego a un bosque igual al que avía aparecido hay descanso por un tiempo, hasta que un ser de extraña apariencia interrumpió su descanso

Era totalmente negro de ojos purpuras y dientes enormes grandes alas más grandes que su cuerpo y no tenía brazos. Este al ver a Issei o ataco, Issei no tuvo más opción que defenderse su cuerpo ya se avía recuperado en gran parte por lo cual podía moverse totalmente e invocar el guante de Boosted Gear, la pelea con la bestia de apariencia de gárgola duro ahora pero después de mucho esfuerzo Issei logro cortarle las alas de decapitarlo.

Pero eso solo avía llamado la atención de más bestias que moraban en el bosque, había de todo tipo, gárgolas, minotauros, grandes serpientes, e incluso seres de aspecto humanoide de piel negra rojos alas salían de su espalda, garras como dagas, con cuernos y tenían cola, Issei al ver eso se aterro al ver a un demonio real

Cabe de decir que estos tenían podían llegar a ser tan fuertes como demonios de clase ultra, pero para suerte de Issei este solo tenía la fuerza de un demonio de clase media. Cuando Issei logro Salir del bosque logro llegar a las montañas. Este intento volar con su armadura pero los vientos huracanados se lo impedía por lo cual tuvo que escalado.

Al llegar a la sima se encontró con su paisaje cubierto por nieve y hielo, estaba nevando y la temperatura eres de 1000 grados bajo cero (es solo un decir ningún lugar del mundo, o del infierno, podría llegar a ser tan frio). El frio era insoportable e Issei solo tenía una camisa echa harapos y unos pantalones hasta las rodillas para cubrirse. Pero no termino hay en la fría tierra habitaban lobos blancos que eran difícil de ver la que su pelaje se confundía con la nieve lo que los hacia casi invisibles. Estos constantemente casaban a Issei que con ayuda de Ascalon los mataba uno a uno, en las tierras heladas también había gigantes del triple de una persona con una fuerza abrumadora pero de poca inteligencia y rapidez, cabe de decir que cada momento Issei era perseguido por demonios que buscaban su sangre.

Al pasar las tierras heladas Issei se encontró con un vasto océano que era azotado por una fuerte tormenta que parecía interminable que parecía interminable, este tobo que volar durante meses mientras seguía en dirección de la torre. Issei, aparte de que tenía que volar contra la tormenta, este no tuvo ningún otro problema, aparte de que casi se ahoga una vez por caer en el mar.

Una vez que llego a tierra firme este se encontró con ríos de lava, tomo un descanso antes de continuar volando sobre los ríos de lava, este fijo su vista un volcán que estaba delante de él, parecía que iba a estallar, y fue así, pero de el emergió una vestía con cuerpo humano solo que este medía 42 metros y su cuerpo estaba echo de piedra y lava, Issei al verlo solo tuvo un pensamiento

-"maldigo la puto escritor que me está haciendo pasar por todo esto"-

La vestía de lava azoto a Issei contra el suelo provocándole grandes quemaduras y dañando gravemente su armadura, la bestia lanzaba a Issei enormes bolas de lava que Issei le costaba esquivar ya el eran del tamaño de una casa promedio, pero con Ascalon logro cortarla pero esta se regeneraba con lo cual todo el daño que le hizo en batalla quedo en el pasado, pero tuvo una idea y lentamente fue retrocediendo seguido por la bestia y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo lanzo al mar causando que esta muriera y así pudo seguir su camino.

Cuando Issei pasó los interminables ríos de lava en encontró con otro bosque

-SUFICIENTE-grito Issei cansado mientras sacaba un lápiz un una hoja de papel de lo que quedaba de su armadura-ya estás en mi lista-en la hoja de Issei se podía ver escrito en la parte de arriba "Lista de Venganza" en letras grandes y rojas y en ellas estaban

Lista de Venganza

Rias (y su sequito)

Kai (por obvias razones)

Vali (por el destino)

Azazel (por ser como es)

Loky (por ser malo)

Cao-cao (por ser un imbécil)

Ichigo_Mugetsu (por ser un maldito)

-[espera porque estoy yo en esa lista]-pregunte alarmado

-ya lo leíste por ser un maldito-respondió Issei apretando su puño

-[está bien está bien]-

Cuando Issei pasó los interminables ríos de lava se pudo ver con claridad la torre, pero esta no solo era una torre, no, apenas era la punta de un inmenso castillo del tamaño de una ciudad, era totalmente negro y estaba rodeado por fuego morado

-[listo feliz, ahora quítame de tu lista…por favor]-

Issei nuevamente tomo la lista y….

Lista de Venganza

Rias (y su sequito)

Kai (por obvias razones)

Vali (por el destino)

Azazel (por ser como es)

Loky (por ser malo)

Cao-cao (por ser un imbécil)

Ichigo_Mugetsu (por ser un maldito, fue descartado)

Issei entro con seguridad al imponente castillo, camino intentando buscar alguna posible salida, pero ya ni siquiera recordaba donde estaba la entrada hasta que en frente de el encontró una imponente puerta de metal, este con algo de miedo empezó a empujarla pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que esta se abrió apenas la toco

Detrás de las puertas estaba una gran habitación decorada con hermosos tapices, y una alfombran color vino decoraba el suelo, grande pilares de mármol sostenían los techos altos, miro hacia el frente encontrándose con un imponente trono y en él estaba un pelinegro de aproximadamente unos 30 años de edad ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa decoraba su rostro

-bienvenido Sekiryuutei te estaba esperando, mi nombre es Hades y soy el dios de este mundo, gusto en conocerte-

 **Fin**

 **Hoooollllllaaaaa como están lamente la demora en subir pero como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo y mejorado cap de El infierno del Sekiryuutei: El resurgir de un Imperio.**

 **Sé que muchos me odiaran por actualizar tan tarde, o por terminar el cap justo cuando Issei se encontraba con Hades pero el siguiente cap (que posiblemente lo suba entre mañana y el domingo) será la épica y legendaria pelea entre hades e Issei, así que si quieren que ponga una canción en específico para la pelea solo déjenlo en un Review y yo la escuchare y la pondré dependiendo cual me gusta mas**

 **Para aclarar este es un infierno alterno muy diferente al que está en la biblia o el infierno de dante, quise probar algo nuevo y si Issei no se hizo más fuerte como en el anterior es porque quiero llevar las cosas más lento**

 **En el anterior me di cuenta de que le di a Issei como un ser casi tan poderoso como un dios, y además de que le di el arma máxima, a Ascalon potenciada con la sangre de Samael, y no tiene sentido si la tiene ya que podría matar a cualquiera con tan solo hacerle un muy pequeño corte y POM, termina la pelea eso no es lo que queremos, queremos ver peleas de niveles alucinantes, sangre por todos lados, viseras saliendo de los cuerpos, el mundo en una guerra mientras arde en llamas CIERTO**

 **Por lo cual Issei será un poco más débil pero se ira asiendo más fuerte con el transcurso del tiempo y con cada pelea, si bien no tiene a Ascalon potenciada con la sangre de Samael no quiere decir que no la tenga en el futuro.**

 **BUENOOOO sin más que decir me despido, no olviden dejar su review, bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

-bienvenido Sekiryuutei te estaba esperando, mi nombre es Hades y soy el dios de este mundo, gusto en conocerte-

Issei estaba nervioso frente a él estaba uno de los seres que están entre los diez más poderosos del mundo, y aun teniendo a Ddraig este no podría hacer mucho contra el dios del infierno.

 **-[ten cuidado Issei, si te distraes por tan solo una fracción de segundo morirás]-** la voz de Ddraig se escuchó en la cabeza de Issei

Y no era broma Issei sentía que su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada con tan solo sentir la abrumadora aura de Hades

-y bien Sekiryuutei a que debo tu inesperada visita-pregunto Hades con una sonrisa

-quiero irme de aquí, escuche que aquí hay una salida, donde esta-la voz de Issei se escuchaba calmada y seria pero en el interior estaba echo un manojo de nervios.

-eeemmm, creo que eso no será posible Sekiryuutei-kun no puedo permitir que nadie salga de aquí-los ojos de Hades brillaron por unos instantes para luego abrirse completamente en expresión de sorpresa-pero que es esto, no estás muerto?-la voz de Hades estaba llena de confusión

-así es a un no he muerto-dijo Issei levantando su puño

-pero? Como has llegado aquí entonces?-pregunto más confundido

-caí en la grieta dimensional y me trajo aquí, ahora déjame ir-respondió Issei levantando la voz

-lo siento pero como ya dije no puedo permitir que nadie salga de aquí-Hades se puso serio y elevo ligeramente su aura

-(Ddraig cuál es la posibilidad de que pueda ganar)-le hablo Issei a Ddraig mentalmente

-[ **del uno al 100 las posibilidades son 0** ]-dijo Ddraig sin rodeos

-(al menos podrías apoyarme)-dijo Issei mientras una gota de sudor bajada por su frente

-[ **lo siento Issei pero Hades es alguien que está dentro de los primero diez de los más fuertes del mundo, y según yo tu podrías estar en el puesto 15.278, no tienes ninguna oportunidad** ]-dijo Ddraig en voz baja

Issei estaba nervioso el sudor corrió libremente mientras Hades lo miraba serio mientras su aura era ligeramente visible, Issei cerro sus ojos y suspiro hondo.

-bueno ya llegue hasta aquí no pienso retroceder-dijo abriendo los ojos que estaban llenos de seguridad eso sorprendió a Hades

-(que te parece Ddraig una última pelea como compañeros)-dijo mentalmente Issei

 **-[jajajaja, así se habla, bajo compañero, no, Issei demostrémosle a ese dios el poder el Sekiryuutei]-** hablo Ddraig materializándose en el guaste de la Boosted Gear

-interesante, que piensas hacer Sekiryuutei-kun realmente vas a enfrentarme aun sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad de ganar-la voz de Hades estaba llena de sorpresa mientras levantaba una ceja

-no subestimes el poder del Sekiryuutei, HADES-Issei dio un grito mientras liberaba su aura dragonica.

 **-WELSH DRAGON, BOOSTED GEAR BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL-**

La armadura de la Boosted Gear se materializo liberando una gran cantidad de poder haciendo temblar el suelo, la imponente armadura roja miro con sus ojos verdes penetrantes a Hades que permanecía inmóvil, Issei fue con una velocidad sorprendente hacia Hades que ni se movía.

Issei estaba por golpear a Hades cuando de repente salió disparado en dirección contraria chocando y destruyendo uno de los pilares, de entre los escombros salía Issei que estaba algo aturdido, este se repuso rápidamente y fue nuevamente hacia haces

-es inútil-la voz de Hades estaba calmada mientras ponía su mano al frente liberando un poco de su poder, solo ese vasto para dejar la armadura de Issei hecha añicos seguidamente conecto su puño con el estómago de Issei provocando que escupiera sangre y callera al piso con sus manos en el estómago-eso es todo? esperaba más del Sekiryuutei-

-(maldición pensé que era fuerte pero no tanto con dejarme fuera con solo un golpe, bueno es un dios después de todo)-pensó sin dejar de escupir sangre y su armadura se regeneraba muy lentamente

-que lastima-dijo Hades dándole la espalda-te perdonare la vida por esta vez así que mejor vete antes que cambie de opinión-

Issei se levantó con dificultad y avanzaba lentamente hasta pararse en el centro de la habitación, antes su acción Hades volteo mirando a Issei por encima del hombro.

-no me escuchas vete de una vez-le dijo Hades

Issei apretaba sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus dientes, solo la mitad baja de su armadura estaba regenerada y su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

-(porque?)-pensó Issei-(porque no puedo ser fuerte por una vez)-y lanzándose contra Hades nuevamente sin pensarlo-(quiero poder)-Issei inútilmente intentaba golpear a Hades sin ningún resultado

Hades esquivaba con suma facilidad los golpes de Issei mientras conectaba algunos golpes en sus costillas rompiéndolos debido a que la parte superior de su armadura estaba rota.

Issei invoco a Ascalon y con grandes estocadas se batía contra Hades que evitaba con gracia cada estocada. Hades detuvo a Ascalon con su mano izquierda y cubrió su mano libre con una pequeña capa de magia seguidamente la enterró en el estómago de Issei.

La vista de Issei estaba nublada mientras caía de espaldas, su mente estaba en blanco, como pudo giro su rostro para ver como Hades iba nuevamente así su trono. Hades por su parte estaba decepcionado esperaba más de Issei pero solo se llevó una gran decepción, pero por instinto volteo para encontrarse con un maltrecho Issei de pie

-no sabes cuándo rendirte verdad-pregunto Hades con voz cansada

-es que….me han dicho que soy un idiota-fue la respuesta calmada de Issei

Hades no perdió tiempo y comenzó una fuerte envestida contra Issei que no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los mortales golpes del dios del infierno. Los golpes de Hades cada vez eran más fuertes y precisos en puntos vitales como los pulmones, el páncreas, el corazón, el estómago, etc. Dándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa a Issei.

Issei no podía más su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que parara pero su corazón le exigía que se levantara otra vez, su cabeza estaba echa un desastre, estaba mareado producto de la gran pérdida de sangre y su armadura estaba hecha añicos.

-(aun no)-pensamiento de Issei

Hades tomo a Issei de los hombros y con fuerza le dio un fuerte golpe con su rodilla asiéndolo caer

-(aun no)-pensamiento de Issei

Hades dio un salto hacia atrás y cargo magia en las palmas de sus y sacudiéndolas envió una ráfaga de energía que provocó grandes cortes en Issei

-(aun no)-pensamiento de Issei

Nuevamente Hades contrataco acelerando a una velocidad que superaba todo los límites y proporcionándole a Issei un combo de golpes y patadas fracturando casi todos sus huesos

-(aun no)-pensamiento de Issei

-es tu hora Sekiryuutei, debo decir que te he subestimado cualquiera ya hubiera muerto pero ya es hora de terminar con este aburrido juego-Hades comenzó a reunir una gran carga de energía en su mano derecha y moldeándola esta formo una espada de energía negra

Issei observaba como Hades iba hacia el pero esta vez había una diferencia, ahora podía verlo mientras avanzaba hacia él, pero no fue hasta que estuvo frente de él que….

-(AHORA)-pensamiento de Issei

Y en menos de una fracción de segundo su armadura se materializo en todo su esplendor con dos cañones en su espalda, estos estaban brillando debido a la sobre carga de poder. Hades estaba impactado todo este tiempo Issei estaba reuniendo poder mágico en sus cañones

-FANG BLAST BOOOOOSTER-el grito de Issei activo los cañones que combinaron su energía en un único y gran torrente de poder que impacto contra Hades que por la distancia no logro esquivar por la poco distancia entre el e Issei y fue consumido por el ataque junto con Issei

Una fuerte explosión se generó en la sala del trono de Hades, la explosión destruyó toda la habitación y más del 72% del castillo

Después de que la explosión termino dejo una gran nube de humo y polvo. Una vez que el humo se disipo para mostrar a un Hades con las ropas totalmente destrozadas, de su labio corría un ligero hilo de sangre al igual que de su nariz, pero no más resaltante era que de la parte izquierda de su cara tenía una herida muy profunda que iba desde su frente hasta su barbilla.

-has logrado herirme Sekiryuutei le felicito, tienes mi respeto-dijo Hades mientras miraba el cielo-donde quiera que este espero que descanses en paz-dijo para después caminar así su trono que estaba intacto

Hades tomo asiento con una mirada pensativa, tenía un mal presentimiento, el Sekiryuutei era el pilar de las 3 fracciones bíblicas y sin el probablemente las tres entrarían nuevamente en discusión, eso y aparte de que la khaos brigada se ha estado moviendo mucho últimamente, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un círculo mágico apareció frente a su trono

-Hades-sama la misión que me encargo fue…pero que paso aquí Hades-sama se encuentra bien-el que apareció por el círculo mágico fue un peli azul de ojos negros

-ah, Kuro ya estás de vuelta dime terminaste la misión que te encargue-le hablo el dios del infierno ignorando su preocupación

-claro, pero dígame acaso alguien ataco mientras no estaba- pregunto el llamado Kuro

-no, no te preocupes por eso ahora dime como te fue en tu misión-pregunto nuevamente Hades

-ah, eto, misión realizada con éxito mi señor, no hubo ningún inconveniente-respondió Kuro con una pose militar

-bien entonces puedes retirarte-hablo Hades poniendo nuevamente su pose pensativa

-ah, mi señor tengo noticias muy importantes-Hades nuevamente dirigió su mirada a kuro-en dos días se realizará una reunión entre todas las fracciones del mundo donde se tratara el tema de la Khaos Brigada y el Thihexa, Zeus-sama y Poseidón-sama también asistirán al igual que Shiva-sama y también pidieron su presencia-explico Kuro sorprendiendo ligeramente a Hades

-supongo que eres cuestión de tiempo, bueno cuando y donde será esa reunión-pregunto Hades cerrando los ojos.

-como dije será en dos días en la ciudad de Kuo, es todo lo que tengo que informarle, con su permiso me retiro-y haciendo una reverencia Kuro despareció en un círculo mágico

-(asique incluso Shiva-sama asistirá)-pensó Hades pero en su mente nuevamente paso el momento en que Issei realizo el ataque suicida contra el-(yo sé que no estás muerto)-pensó mientras que en su mente pasaban imágenes, era Issei en el momento de la explosión su cuerpo fue consumido por esta pero antes de desaparecer por completo una aura extraña lo envolvió y ahí su aura desapareció por completo-hhhaaaa-dio un gran suspiro-(la próxima vez terminaremos esto)-

 **xXx Lugar desconocido xXx**

Issei se encontraba flotando en un espacio totalmente negro, no había nada, solo espacio negro, salvo dos partes ojos rojos como la sangre estos brillaban con intensidad mientras observaban el cuerpo semi muerto de Issei que empezó a ser envuelto por la oscuridad

Los grandes ojos permanecían expectantes mientras la oscuridad consuma a Issei, que solo tenía su cara libre de oscuridad, y cuando esta intento envolverlo por completo el cuerpo de Issei brillo de un intenso carmesí y verde repeliendo la oscuridad, los ojos rojos mostraron sorpresa al ver el aura de Issei que iluminaba todo el espacio.

En él se pudo ver a una bestia de un inmenso tamaño tanto que medirla sería un reto, piel negra envuelta por escamas, era un dragón un enorme dragón negro y de ojos rojos su aura transmitía una sed de sangre y una ira incontrolable

-[ **esta presencia** ]-la voz de Ddraig salió de la gema de la Boosted Gear-[ **tu eres….el Trihexa** ]-

La bestia no dijo nada solo permaneció en silencio observando el cuerpo de Issei, estudiándolo, mirando cada detalle.

- **con que Hyodo Issei** -por fin la voz de Trihexa se escuchó y a Ddraig tan solo ir su rasposa voz lo hizo estremecer- **interesante** -volvió a hablar mientras su poder se acercaba al cuerpo de Issei- **puedo sentir un gran poder viniendo de él, ahora no es nada pero en el futuro podría ser un temible guerrero-** el poder de Trihexa comenzó a envolver a Issei… ¿curándolo?

- **[que planea la bestia del apocalipsis ayudando a un demonio, no, a un dragón]-** fue la pregunta de Ddraig

- **nada malo si eso te preocupa, no será interesante ver que ara de ahora en adelante, solo planeo darle un pequeño empujón para hacer las cosas más interesantes-** al terminar de hablar el cuerpo de Issei ya estaba totalmente curado

- **[un pequeño empujón a que te refieres?]-** pregunto Ddraig

- **que podría haber un cuarto dios dragón-** fueron las últimas palabras de Trihexa antes de cerrar los ojos dejando en completa oscuridad el infinito espacio como si nunca hubiera estado hay

 **xXx Mente de Issei xXx**

-donde demonios estoy y como llegue aquí-fue el pensamiento de Issei

Issei en ese momento se encontraba en medio de un guerra no sabía cómo llego hay lo único que recordaba era que disparo el más grande Blast Boosted que haya echo contra haces y luego no recordaba nada más. Pero en ese momento no estaba en el infierno ni en el castillo de Hades, no, estaba en medio de una guerra romana, como lo supo, pues todos los hombre vestían armadura típicas de esa época y estaban armados con espadas, lanzas y escudos.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo veía muerte por todos lados cuando de un momento a otro la escena paso de una de guerra a una de muerte, cadáveres por todas partes y un mar de sangre que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, miro su reflejo en la sangre y lo que vio solo lo confundió más, en la sangre de reflejaba un hombre de unos 30 años de edad con barba y pelo negro miro su vestimenta y solo tenía una falda echa de metal y madera unas sandalias y una capa roja

-SEKIRYUUTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

Escucho un grito que venía desde las alturas, y en el cielo estaba un hombre pelinegro de unos 35 años peli bronceada, pero lo que más lo impresiono eran las alas blanca con plata en su espalda, las reconoció era el Divine Divading

-es hora de terminar con esto SEKIRYUUTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Fue el grito que dio antes de lanzarse así Issei

-Boost-

Issei miro a su izquierda para ver el Boosted Gear, cuando lo entendió, era la vida pasada de un portador del Boosted Gear. Issei pasó lo que parecieron años experimentando de primera mano la vida de todos los Sekiryuutei anteriores, experimentando sus muertes, sus pérdidas, su dolor no hubo nada que él no hubiera sentido

Cuando de repente apareció nuevamente en el interior de la Boosted Gear hay ya se encontraban los anteriores Sekiryuuteis reunidos alrededor de él, todos tenían una mirada seria carente de sentimiento como siempre.

-yo los entiendo-Lo dicho por Issei dejo en dudas a los Sekiryuuteis-pasaron muchas cosas terribles por eso están aquí-la voz de Issei estaba apagada y los Sekiryuuteis permanecían en silencio-no tuvieron opción y sucumbieron ante el poder de la Juggernaut Drive-

-la Juggernaut Drive es la respuesta-hablo uno de los Sekiryuuteis

-moriste por no usar la Juggernaut-dijo una Sekiryuutei

-usa la Juggernaut-

-destruye todo-

-destruir siempre fue nuestro destino-

-el destino del Sekiryuutei-

-no el Juggernaut no es la respuesta a nada, solo trae maldición a quien la usa-hablo Issei pero no fue escuchado y los anteriores Sekiryuuteis empezaron el cantico, pero Issei empezó su propio cantico

-Yo, aquel que despertará….-

-Yo que estoy por despertar-Issei

-soy el dragón celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios-

-soy el Sekiryuutei que ha despertado el principio de la dominación-Issei

-Yo me rio del infinito y desprecio el sueño-

-Yo que busco superar el infinito y dominar los sueños-Issei

-Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación-

-Yo seré el emperador Dragón carmesí-Issei

-Te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí-

-Romperé la maldición y me convertiré en el dios Dragón carmesí-Issei

- **Juggernaut Drive-** Issei

 **FIN**

 **Holaaaaaaa, como están que les pareció el cap, si lo se casi nada interesante y la pelea no fue tan épica como dije pero para el próximo cap es que se empezara a desarrollar la historia, y antes de que me lo pregunte (y sé que lo harán) el Trihexa no está libre ni el sello se ha roto, digamos que con el tiempo el sello que lo mantiene preso se ha debilitado por lo cual puede ver lo que ocurre en el mundo pero no puede ejercer control sobre él, salvo el infierno que tiene cierta influencia ya que anteriormente esos fueron sus dominós (por lo menos en este fics), pero antes de continuar.**

 **Para antifanboy, primero leí tu review donde decías que no hiciera una traición como el anterior, pero quería seguir la trama con que empecé el fics, disculpa si te decepcione pero enserio quería mantener la trama**

 **Y Loquendo777 si te justo más como iba la otra historia espera al siguiente cap jejejejejejejejeje**

 **Ahora unos adelantos, para mañana subiré otro cap (si puedo lo subiré esta noche depende que tan inspirado este) donde (advertencia spoiler) se realizara la reunión no diré más, y otra cosa Issei no entrenara con Trihexa si eso se preguntan.**

 **Por el momento Issei se encuentra en la dimensión del Trihexa pero podrá salir claro después de hacer algunas que otras cosillas (no piensen mal).**

 **Con respecto al balance breaker de Issei este será mejorado y potenciado al igual que su Juggernaut Drive también tendrá nueva apariencia y mejor control, por no decir casi perfecto**

 **Buenooooooooo eso fue todo hasta el próximo cap no olviden dejar su review. Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **xXx lugar desconocido xXx**

Issei aún se encontraba flotando en el oscuro e infinito espacio, pero este empezó a despertar llamando la atención de Thihexa el cual permanecía a una distancia considerable, Issei pesadamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos parpadeando varias veces para asegurarse que estaba despierto ya que al ver solo oscuridad este pensó que aún tenía los ojos cerrados o se avía quedado ciego.

Con lentitud empezó a levantarse mirando a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de vida o algún peligro encontrándose únicamente con un par de dos rojos, Issei al ver los ojos de Trihexa además de sentir su aura casi se desmalla de no ser porque Ddraig le hablaba mentalmente, y cuando este le conto quien se encontraba delante de el casi le da un paro al corazón

- **así que tú eres Hyodo Issei-** por hablo Trihexa después de horas de silencio entre ambos

Issei después de exhalar e inhalar aire barias veces y prepararse mentalmente por fin hablo

-si soy yo, porque estoy aquí y que quieres conmigo-pregunto Issei

- **jem, no tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero me eres interesante solo eso te diré-** fue la respuesta de Trihexa

-interés en mí? Porque-nuevamente pregunto Issei pero no hubo respuesta solo un incómodo silencio

- **[al fin despiertas Issei ya empezabas a preocuparme]-** interrumpiendo el silencio Ddraig que apareció en la gema de la Boosted Gear

-Ddraig entonces si sigues conmigo quiere decir que no he muerto verdad-dijo Issei algo aliviado

 **-[eso es correcto, fuiste traído aquí antes de que tu cuerpo fuera consumido por la explosión]-** le respondió Ddraig

-pero porque me trajiste aquí, que quieres con migo-le pregunto Issei a Trihexa

 **-ya te lo dije no tengo porque darte explicaciones-** fue la cruda respuesta de Trihexa

Issei permanecía callado mientras miraba a Trihexa que igual tenía sus ojos en el, el silencio era insoportable incluso para Ddraig que se encontraba dentro de la Boosted Gear, cuando el silencio fue roto por un suspiro de Issei

-haaah, bueno si tú me trajiste aquí, entonces has que regrese-fue lo dicho por Issei que permanecía inexpresivo

 **-no creo que eso sea posible que un largo tiempo-** hablo Trihexa confundiendo a Issei

-no será posible? Porque?-pregunto Issei confundido

- **el sello que me tiene prisionero me impide usar mi poder, tuviste suerte de que pudiera usar el suficiente como para traerte, pero me tomara años reunir la energía como para hacer que regreses-** explico Trihexa sorprendiendo a Issei

-pero? Entonces cuanto te tomara reunir el poder para sacarme de aquí-pregunto Issei

- **yo diría que unos 50 a 60 años-** la respuesta de Trihexa sorprendió de sobre manera a Issei

-DE 50 A 60 AÑOS, ENTONCES ESTARA ATRAPADO AQUÍ POR ESE TIEMPO-el grito de Issei se escuchó por toda la dimensión (llamémosla dimensión del sello)-para ese entonces no podré hacer nada en mi mundo, ya ni siquiera sabré que hacer cuando salga-dijo Issei deprimido

- **yo no me preocuparía por eso-** hablo Trihexa dejando en duda a Issei- **aquí 100 años son a lo mucho un día en el mundo exterior** -revelo Trihexa sorprendiendo a Issei incluso Ddraig estaba atónito

-pero como es eso posible-dijo confuso Issei

- **el dios bíblico al sellarme pretendía hacerlo en un bucle en el tiempo, es decir, dejarme atrapado en unos segundo en el tiempo y dejarme sellado hay para que no pudiera escapar y no hiciera daño ni en pasado, ni en presente ni futuro, pero hacer el sello requirió más magia de la que pensaba y no pudo enviarme al bucle en el tiempo, pero altero el que transcurría en esta dimensión para que sufriera una eternidad en esta oscuridad antes de que llegue el fin del mundo que es cuando yo seré liberado-** Issei estaba impresionado no espero que alguien fue capaz de hacer algo semejante como un bucle en el tiempo (para quienes no lo sepan un bucle en el tiempo en cuando alguien o algo queda atrapado en una fracción de tiempo castigado a repetir esos momento por la eternidad, claro que el único afectado es el que está atrapado en el bucle y no las personas a su alrededor).

Issei permanecía en silencio esta vez no veía una salida por ninguna parte solo le quedaba espera esta que Trihexa reuniera la cantidad suficiente de poder como para sacarlo de ahí. Issei pasó lo que parecieron meses sin hacer nada y sin mover ni un solo musculo solo se limitó a estar flotando en la dimensión del sello, de vez en cuando hablaba con Ddraig pero ya ni siquiera encontraban un tema interesante del cual hablar mientras Trihexa simplemente parecía dormir ignorando a Issei completamente

- **sabes deberías aprovechar el tiempo que tienes aquí y entrenar, es decir, por lo que vi eres mu débil y si no haces nada cuando llegue el momento en que tengas que irte serás igual o quizás más débil que un humano-** hablo Trihexa por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Issei se puso a pensar, lo que dijo Trihexa era cierto con su nivel actual no podría derrotar a nadie si quería lograr su cometido tendría que ser más fuerte y si lo que dijo Trihexa era cierto ahora tenía una oportunidad única para hacerse fuerte, ya motivado y con una sonrisa se puso de pie

-Ddraig es hora de hacer fuerte-

 **-[ya era hora]-**

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, academia xXx**

El día de la reunión avía llegado, los líderes de cada fracción empezaban a llegar las tres fracciones bíblicas así como asgard, los youkais y vampiros ya se encontraban presentes en espera de las demás fracciones que fueron llegando uno a uno

En la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión también se encontraban los grupos Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Agares, el grupo de Vali, Irina, Ravel, Griselda, además de Penemue y Gabriel las mujeres más fuertes de grigori y el cielo.

Acabe de decir que todos se quedaron mudos al ver a Cao-cao entrar a la sala y cuando el grupo DxD estaban por atacar a portador de la True Longinius fueron detenidos por Sirzech

-deténganse él está aquí como representante de la fracción de los héroes-dijo Sirzech dejando a la mayoría impresionados

-pe…pero nii-sama él es parte de la Khaos Brigada-dijo Rias

-tranquila Rias él está aquí porque hemos hecho una alianza temporal para detener a Reizevin e impedir que cumpla su cometido-lo dicho por Sirzech los calmo pero aún tenían desconfianza en el

-Cao-cao, yo tengo entendido que odias todo lo sobrenatural cual es la razón para aliarte con seres sobrenaturales-pregunto Vali con desconfianza

-tal vez piense que todo lo sobrenatural deba ser eliminado de este mundo, pero hasta yo sé que no hay que subestimar a Reizevin, pero tan pronto elimine a ese maldito nuestra alianza terminara-hablo Cao-cao tomando asiento

Pronto los demás líderes llegaban hasta que ya todos estaban presentes, salvo cierto dios de la destrucción que casualmente estaba entrando

-disculpen la tardanza espero que aún no hayan comenzado la reunión-hablo Shiva entrando a la habitación

Al instante todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al dios más fuerte de todos, su sola presencia infundía a todos respeto y temor

-shi..Shiva-sama es un honor tenerlo aquí-fue la voz de un dios de ojos amarillos con la pupila negra con plumas de varios colores en su cabeza era Quetzalcóatl el dios Maya (no sé cómo es su apariencia)

-po…por favor tome asiento-hablo esta vez Poseidón el dios del mar

Shiva fue con calma al único asiento libre en la mesa mientras todos permanecían de pie

-bu…bueno ya que todos estamos presente porque no comenzamos con la reunión-dijo amablemente Sirzech con una sonrisa

-esperen, creo que aún falta alguien, no es así Rias Gremory-san-hablo amablemente Shiva poniendo nerviosa a Rias

Al momento todas las miradas fueron así el sequito Gremory que estaban nerviosos, pero al instante todos, o por lo menos la mayoría notaron que faltaba un integrante

-Rias donde esta Issei-pregunto Azazel que estaba como acompañante de Shemhasai al igual que Barakiel

Rias estaba nerviosa al sentir todas las miradas de los presentes en ella, n podía hablar el miedo se lo impedía mientras sus ojos amenazaban con saltar lagrimas

-el…..ah eto…..Issei….no lo he visto-fue la respuesta de Rias

-ya veo…..entonces desconoces donde esta-pregunto Shiva a lo cual Rias asintió-entiendo, Hades podrías por favor decirme si de casualidad as visto al Sekiryuutei-

Los presente estaban confundidos que tenía que ver Hades con Issei acaso se conocían

-de echo si lo he visto, fue hace dos días estaba en el infierno-la respuesta de Hades conmociono a todos

-entiendo y donde está ahora-nuevamente pregunto Shiva

-no lo sé desconozco su paradero-hablo Hades

-espera Hades como es que has visto al Sekiryuutei en el infierno-pregunto Zeus

-cómo has escuchado el Sekiryuutei se encontraba en el infierno desconozco porque pero lo cruzo completamente para llegar a mi castillo una ves hay luche contra el si el ganaba lo dejaría ir si no permanecería por la eternidad en la profundidades del infierno-dijo Hades con voz fría

-pero estas seguro de que era Issei-pregunto Michael

-no es por ofender Michael-dono pero creo reconocer al Sekiryuutei cuando lo veo, además-dijo Hades levantando a cabeza y señalando la cicatriz en su cara-no olvidare nunca a la persona que me dejo esta cicatriz-

Lo dicho por Hades dejo a todos sorprendidos Issei, el Sekiryuutei más débil de la historia- logro dañar a Hades el dios del infierno unos de los que están entre los 10 más fuertes del mundo.

-Rias-llamo Sirzech-podrías por favor decirme cómo es que Issei-kun llego al infierno-la voz fría y mirada seria de Sirzech asusto a Rias que estaba inmóvil

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-una risa se escucho por toda la habitación

Todos por instinto voltearon a la puerta, Rias se sorprendió al ver a Kai riendo como un completo maniático con su mano derecha tapando gran parte de su cara

-eso no me lo esperaba el Sekiryuutei llego al infierno jajajajajajaja creo que las cosas no fueron como yo las planee-la voz de Kai se escuchaba por cada rincón de la habitación

-quien eres tú y que quieres decir con que las cosas no fueron como las planeaste-hablo Barakiel-acaso tú tienes algo que ver con lo del Sekiryuutei-

-quién soy? Ajajajjajaa déjame responderte a tu pregunta-atrás decir eso todos vieron como el cuerpo de Kai cambio y todos miraron con horror como frente de ellos se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que, Reizevin-esto responde a tu pregunta, yo fui quien causo la muerte del Sekiryuutei tenía planeado revivirlo después de que Rias lo abandonara pero llegue tarde y su cuerpo desapareció antes de que pudiera revivirlo-

Todos estaba sorprendidos, pero la más sorprendida era Rias Kai el hombre que dijo amarla el que la convenció de dejar a Issei y matarlo para que el pudiera ser su peón y estar con él por siempre era Reizevin el hombre que posiblemente era el más buscado por cada fracción

Pero no termino hay al instante el aura de todos los presentes empezó a elevarse de sobremanera y toda el aura asesina iba dirigida hacia Reizevin que permanecía con una sonrisa de superioridad

-tu como te atreviste-dijo Sirzech muy molesto

-ho vamos Sirzech tal vez si tu hermana no fue una cualquiera que se va con el primero que dice amarla tal vez tu querido cuñado seguiría vivo-fue la respuesta de Reizevin pero al instante una bola del poder de la destrucción fue hacia el pero la detuvo con su mano-hoo, con que la pequeña perra quiere jugar-dijo Reizevin mirando a Rias que tenia su mano extendida

-tu…..todo es tu culpa-la voz de Rias estaba apagada y su cabello tapaba sus ojos-por ti mi Issei ya no está, tu causaste todo esto, DEBUELME A MI Issei-

Rias corrió hacia Reizevin con poder de la destrucción en sus manos pero con una simple patada de parte de Reizevin fue enviada a una pared

-creo que es hora de comenzar-dijo Reizevin chasqueando sus dedos y de repente todo el tiempo fue detenido, todo en la ciudad de Kuo incluso las personas estaban detenidas y todo era de color gris

-que paso-pregunto Sona confundida

-el tiempo fuera de esta habitación fue detenido-respondio Reizevin

-nos estas subestimando si crees que puedes con todos nosotros-hablo Yazaka poniéndose de pie al igual que todos los líderes de las fracciones

-eso es cierto no puedo con todos ustedes yo solo-tras decir eso Reizevin volvió a chasquear sus dedos y segundos después toda la academia fue envuelta en una gran explosión

Por suerte los lideres reaccionaron a tiempo cubriendo con una barrera protectora a todos los que estaban en la sala, salvo a Reizevin claro está, al disiparse el humo todos pudieron ver un gran número de demonios y dragones malignos sobrevolando el área donde estaba la academia

-por eso traje refuerzos-dijo Reizevin saliendo del polvo con una sonrisa-bien todos ata…-no podo terminar de hablar ya que el cielo fue cubierto por nuves negras y empezaron a tronar rayos rojos-esto es raro creí haber detenido el tiempo-dijo Reizevin para si mismo con un mal presentimiento

De repente y para sorpresa de todos lo que parecía un huracán se empezó a formar justo debajo de ellos y para empeorar las cosas los dragones malignos empezaron a rugir a toda fuerza como si estuvieran avisando de algo, al igual que la gema de Fafnir empezó a brillar y Albion se materializo en las alas de la Divaig Divading

-Alvion que pasa-pregunto Vali sorprendido de la extraña conducta de Alvion

- **[no lo sé pero algo se acerca]** -

De repente y para asombro al igual que terror para todos, un círculo mágico negro se formó gusto en el centro del huracán pero lo sorprendente no era el círculo mágico, no, lo sorprendente era el emblema que tenía en el centro, era el **666**

Y alguien empezó a bajar de ese círculo mágico, lo reconocieron al instante, era el que es admirado por unos, odiado por otros, temido por todos era el Sekiryuutei

 **FIN**

 **Hooola mis queridos lectores, lamento la demora en actualizar, pero aquí está el capítulo 3 de el Infierno del Sekiryuutei**

 **Y bien, que les pareció, sé que muchos me estarán odiando por dejarla hasta aquí (hasta yo me odiaría) pero para mañana intentare actualizar el cap 4, además de que las candidatas al harem de Issei serán publicadas, asique no olviden dejar a sus candidatas**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo cap bye bye no olviden dejar su review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

 **xXx ciudad de Kuo, academia xXx**

Todos miraban al cielo impactados en especial el grupo Gremory, Shiva y Hades como el Sekiryuutei descendía del cielo de una forma majestuosa, su armadura cambio de sobre manera, el rojo sangre que lo caracterizaba cambio por un rojo por un carmesí puro, los guantes eran idénticos a la de la Juggernaut Drive solo que más pequeños, tenía dos pares de alas enormes en su espalda lo que era curioso ya que ningún dragón tenía más de dos alas, su casco era como la cara de un dragón con intensos ojos verdes y cuernos orientados hacia adelante, una cola de un metro y medio de largo salía de su espalda, pero lo más resaltante era la gema de la Boosted Gear ahora era una esfera de vidrio verde semi transparente y dentro había una pequeña esfera de color naranja y rayos rojos salían de dicha esfera, toda la armadura era apenas del tamaño de una persona normal como si fue especialmente echo para la persona quien la portaba y tenía varias líneas doradas en su cuerpo todas orientadas a la gema que más que una gema parecía un núcleo que estaba en su pecho, en si la armadura era una obra de arte

La armadura descendía de manera majestuosa, todos no podían dejar de mirarla es como si estuvieran hipnotizados, los dragones malignos seguían rugiendo a todo pulmón hasta que la armadura libero parte de su poder y la figura de un dragón carmesí se formó alrededor de él.

 **-GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-**

La figura del dragón carmesí que envolvía a la armadura rugió y al instante todos los dragones guardaron silencio bajando la cabeza y retrocediendo, los presentes se sentían intimidados ante la muestra de poder y autoridad que emitía la armadura ni ellos pudieron evitar retroceder algunos centímetros incluso Reizevin hasta que la armadura toco tierra

Al instante la armadura empezó a mirar a su alrededor estudiando la zona hasta que su vista se detuvo en Reizevin permaneció mirándolo hasta que noto la presencia de los demás líderes, nadie se atrevía a decir nada se sentían intimidados ante la mirada de la armadura como para hablar.

-esa aura ese poder esos ojos no hay duda tu eres el Sekiryuutei Hyodo Issei-bueno casi todos ya que Hades había avanzado unos pasos con una mirada seria

En cambio la armadura permanecía sin decir nada solo miraba a Hades que empezaba a sentir incómodo solo volteo a ver a Reizevin nuevamente ignorándolo por completo

-tu…cómo es posible-pregunto Reizevin-realmente eres Hyodo Issei-

La armadura permanecía en silencio ni una palabra salía de esta solo seguía mirando a Reizevin

-bueno si no piensas hablar creo que no merece la pena seguir hablando contigo-Reizevin dio una señal y al instante los demonios que sobrevolaban el área atacaron

La armadura cerro su mano formando un luego golpeo el aire, lo que sorprendió a todos ya que pensaron que estaba mal de la cabeza hasta que el mismo espacio donde había quedado su puño se avía roto liberando una gran ráfaga de aire lo que mando a todos a volar y destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba frente de el

Seguidamente apareció encima de todos lanzando otro golpe que rompió el espacio aplastando a todo lo que se encontraba debajo de el

-quien….demonios eres-pregunto Reizevin con una ligera gota de sudor bajando por su frente

- **yo-** por fin hablo la armadura con una vos gruesa- **soy el que va a matarte-** dijo apareciendo en menos de un parpadeo frente a Reizevin asustándolo

La armadura con una fuerza brutal golpeo a Reizevin asiéndolo escupir sangre, seguidamente lo tomo del cabello en jalándolo hacia abajo golpeo su cara contra su rodilla, pero no termino hay ya que empezó una ráfaga de golpea que empezaban a cuartear el piso debajo de ellos y tomándolo de la cabeza formo lo que parecía un dragón shot pero este era del tamaño de una canica y con ella golpeo su cara seguidamente el dragón shot exploto enviando a Reizevin legos

Todos estaban impactados Reizevin una persona cuyo poder podría matar a más de un mou estaba siendo apaleado por el Sekiryuutei, este estaba hecho pedazos en el suelo intentando ponerse de pie lo cual era inútil ya que la armadura había roto gran parte de sus huesos entre ellos los de las piernas mientras este se acercaba lentamente

-jejejeje vas a matarme-pregunto Reizevin escupiendo sangre

- **no-** respondió la armadura frente de el- **primero te diré algo…..luego te matare-**

-así y que es ese algo-pregunto Reizevin

 **-cuando tus recuerdos vallan al original-** hablo la armadura mientras su casco desaparecía mostrando el rostro de un castaño de ojos ámbar- **espero que recuerdes que pagaras cuando te encuentre-** seguidamente aplasto su cabeza con los pies matándolo al instante y haciendo correr el tiempo normalmente

Los espectadores estaban sorprendidos en frente de ellos se encontraba Issei Hyodo el Sekiryuutei que se había dicho estuvo en el infierno

-I…Issei re…realmente eres tu-pregunto Azazel un poco dudoso

Este simplemente volteo mirando a todos con sus ojos ámbar y su cara cubierta con algunas gotas de sangre causándoles un ligero escalofríos

-…..-este no dijo nada y simplemente asintió con su cabeza

-ISEIIIIIII-grito Rias antes de correr hacia el

Pero cuando estaba a algunos metros esta sintió un gran peso lo que provoco que callera al piso, con dificultad miro Asia delante para ver a Issei liberando un monstruosa cantidad de aura que empezaba a aplastarla

-no te atrevas a acercarte a mí-hablo Issei con una vos fría y una mirada de ira

-i…sei-dijo Rias con miedo

-Issei-sama por favor le tengo que pedir que pare-hablo Grayfia poniendo frente de Issei que bajo su aura calmando a Grayfia que ayudo a Rias a ponerse de pie

Rápidamente los líderes de las fracciones bíblicas rodearon a Issei asiéndole todo tipo de preguntas mientras los demos líderes y dioses se acercaban. Issei ignoraba cada pregunta echa por los 3 overlords mientras los miraba con una cara aburrida y figo su vista en Hades que lo miraba con una cara llena de ganas de pelear y Shiva que le sonreía amablemente

-oye Issei podrías prestarnos atención-hablo Michael

-que quieren que les diga, estoy seguro de que Hades ya les dijo que estuve en el infierno, y de ahí en adelante no pienso decirles lo que paso-fue la seca respuesta de Issei

- **[oh, parece que tu portador de ha vuelto muy fuerte Ddraig]-** la voz de Alvion salió de las alas de la Divaig Divadig asiendo que todos guardaran silencio

- **[…..]-** pero no hubo respuesta de parte de Ddraig

 **-[que pasa rojo acaso me ignoras]-** pregunto Alvion

- **[no es eso Alvion solo que no tengo intenciones de luchar contigo]-** fue la respuesta de Ddraig sorprendiendo a todos, Ddraig el dragón Gales no quería luchar contra Alvion el dragón Ingles algunos por su parte miraban el cielo en busca de alguna señal del fin del mundo

- **[que estás diciendo Ddraig acaso ya perdiste toda voluntad de pelear]-** pregunto Alvion sorprendido

- **[no me estas malinterpretando, aún tengo muchas ganas de luchar solo que no contigo]-** digo Ddraig con voz despreocupada

- **[que…que quieres decir]-** pregunto Alvion temeroso

- **[lo que quiero decir es que la vida es muy larga para desperdiciarla en una infinita pelea contigo, aún hay muchos seres fuertes con los que quiero pelear]-** explico Ddraig

- **[me estas reemplazando]-** pregunto Alvion

- **[en teoría….si]-** el ambiente era incomodo escuchar la conversación de Ddraig y Alvion era como ver como un novio termina con su novia por otra **-[así que espero que encuentres alguien más contra quien pelear si quieres puedes decir que ganaste no me importa]-** fue lo último dicho por Ddraig antes de callar

-oye Ddraig que demonios fue eso, estabas despidiéndote de tu rival o estabas terminando con tu novia porque eso es lo que parecía-le dijo Issei al guante de la Boosted Gear sacándole a todos una gota de sudor estilo anime porque eso es precisamente lo que parecía

 **-[será mejor que te calles]-** hablo Ddraig con radia en su voz

Mientras Alvion aún no podía creer lo dicho por Ddraig no eterno rival con el que había luchado grandes batallas ya no quería luchar más con el

-bueno creo que es mejor irnos-hablo Issei para empezar a volar

-espera aun no puedes irte no sin antes digas que fue lo que paso-dijo Sirzech deteniendo a Issei

-bueno en pocas palabras la perra de tu hermana que cambio por otro que resulto ser Reizevin que la convenció para matarme y que él pudiera resucitarme como su siervo pero su plan no fue del todo bien ya que fui a la grieta dimensional la cual me llevo al infierno luche contra Hades y lo que sigue no es de su incumbencia-hablo Issei de manera fría-ah, otra cosa, como ya no formo parte de ninguna fracción ya ninguno de ustedes puede darme ordenes-

Tras lo dicho por Issei este se fue volando dejando a todos en suspenso, pero rápidamente todos reaccionaron al escuchar lo último dicho por Issei "ya no formo parte de ninguna fracción" eso resonaba en la mente de todos que veían esa oportunidad para tener al Sekiryuutei bajo su mando

-ah, fue divertido pero creo que la reunión ya termino-hablo Shiva llamando la atención de todos-si me disculpan lideres-donos tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer, con su permiso-dijo haciendo una reverencia para después desaparecer en un círculo mágico

Y al igual que él, los demás dioses también empezaron a retirarse dejando solos a las fracciones bíblicas

 **xXx Casa de Issei xXx**

Issei se encontraba en la entrada de su casa, parecía pensativo y dudoso porque lo que iba a hacer

- **[Issei estás seguro de esto]** -pregunto Ddraig desde la mente de Issei

-(si Ddraig ellos merecen tener una vida normal)-tras decir eso Issei entro-estoy en casa-dijo Issei llamando la atención de sus padres

-Issei donde estabas llevas días fuera y no nos dices nada-dijo la madre de Issei que venía de la cocina preocupada

-lo siento mamá prometo explicarlo todo, pero donde esta papá-pregunto Issei

-aquí estoy Issei, cielos sí que nos tenías preocupado-hablo el padre de Issei que venía de la sala

-lo siento mucho-dijo Issei juntando sus manos-pero ahora-dijo Issei apareciendo detrás de ellos noqueándolos y cargándolos hasta la sala colocándolos en uno de los mueble, puso sus manos frente de ellos y una capa de magia los cubrió por unos minutos-(lo siento espero que ahora puedan vivir en paz)-dijo Issei con tristeza mientras caminaba por toda la casa eliminando todo rastro de su existencia

Minutos después Issei ya avía acabado y elimino su presencia de cualquier foto, cualquier rastro que indicara que vivió hay o que hubiera existido, cuando termino miro por última vez a sus padres con tristeza para después irse dejándolos solo

 **xXx Inframundo, territorio Gremory xXx**

Sirzech se encontraba reprendiendo a Rias y su sequito por lo que le hicieron a Issei, y no solo el Seoticus y Venelana también estaban reprendiéndolos por su aptitud y por caer tan fácilmente ante la trampa de Reizevin

-cómo es posible que pudieras haber hecho tal cosa Rias-le regaño Venelana

-Rias sabes que si esto se hace público el honor de la casa Gremory se perderá, sabes lo grave que es esto-dice Seoticus enojado

-yo…eh…lo siento-decía Rias al borde del llanto

-y ustedes como dejaron que esto a pasa se supone que deben proteger a su rey de cualquier amenaza o peligro y aun así dejaron que esto pasara sin decir o hacer nada-decía Seoticus cada vez más alto

-ya vasta así no lograremos nada hay que buscar la forma de hacer que Issei nos perdone-hablo Sirzech pensativo

-no defiendas a Rias Sirzech-le dijo Venelana

-no la estoy defendiendo pero digo que hay que priorizar el perdón de Issei ante todo luego se le castigara a Rias-dijo Sirzech

-y que propones-pregunto Seoticus

-solo tengo una cosa en mente-respondió Sirzech

 **xXx El cielo, oficina de Michael xXx**

Michael estaba molesto con Irina, no entendía como es que ella pudo dejar que le pasara eso a Issei y se quedara de brazos cruzados, pero lo que realmente lo molestaba y no entendía era como es que no callo después de eso

-aun no puedo creer eso de ti Irina-decía Michael con un semblante algo molesto

-Michael crees que el Sekiryuutei intentara alguna venganza o algo parecido-pregunto el serafín Rafael

-no lo sé, pero lo más probable es que sí, pero dejando eso de lado lo que me preocupa es que ya no decida seguir apoyando a la alianza ya que no es parte de ninguna fracción-dijo Michael pensativo

-en ese caso porque no le proponemos reencarnar como ángel así seguirá apoyando a la alianza y obtendremos la fuerza del Sekiryuutei-propuso Rafael

-dudo mucho que acepte con lo que paso dudo que confié en nosotros-negó Michael-habría que darle algo que demuestre que confiamos en el-

-yo sé que podría interesarle-fue una voz que se encontraba en la puerta de la oficina

 **xXx Grigori, laboratorio de Azazel xXx**

Shemhazai se encontraba con Azazel discutiendo el tema referente a Issei, la razón, pues que gracias a la estupidez del grupo Gremory e Irina posiblemente a alianza entre fracciones terminaría, aunque la culpa también la tenían ellos ya que Akeno era la que sostenía con su parte caído representaba la alianza de los caídos

-y que crees-pregunto Shemhazai a Azazel

-no estoy seguro posiblemente pueda que tome represalias pero no se decirlo con seguridad-dijo Azazel

-crees que debamos prepararnos para una guerra-pregunto Shemhazai

-puede que sí pero eso puede evitarse-hablo Azazel

-cómo?-pregunto Shemhazai

-si le mostramos de que realmente lamentamos lo que paso y le damos algo que lo pueda compensar puede que lo reconsidere-respondió Azazel

-eso es bueno saber pero que podremos darle-nuevamente pregunto Shemhazai

-yo sé que darle-hablo una persona en la puerta

 **xXx lugar desconocido xXx**

En una habitación oscura un peliblaco se levantada con cierta dificultad parecía dolerle la cabeza por alguna razón mientras que en su mente pasaban imágenes de cierto acontecimiento

-maldición, no creí que ese maldito se convertiría en tal monstruo-hablo el hombre con ciero dolor

-jajajajaja, parece que te dieron una paliza Reizevin-dijo una voz entre las sombras

-cierra la boca-hablo Reizevin poniéndose de pie

-jajajajajaj quien diría que el gran Reizevin caería tan fácilmente-seguía riéndose la voz en la oscuridad

-callate además al que mato solo era un clon-dijo con enojo Reizevin

-si pero a un clon con la mitad de tu poder-se burló la voz

-tch, y bien que piensas planeas ir a verlo-pregunto Reizevin

-aunque admito que es tentador ir a pelear con el creo que será mejor esperar, pero sería divertido saber que tan poderoso es-dijo mientras miraba la grabación de la aparición de Issei

-y que planeas hacer entonces-pregunto Reizevin

-jem, solo ser paciente-la habitación se ilumino mostrando a un peli castaño de ojos avellana-solo espera pronto nos encontraremos….Issei nii-san-

 **FIN**

 **Hooooollllllaaaaa mis queridos lectores que les pareció el cap, apuesto a que no se esperaban esa. De todos modos aquí está el cap 4 como lo prometí, vamos vamos díganme que piensan y que creen que tengan planeado Sirzech, Michael y Azazel? Es un misterio**

 **Bueno bueno dejando eso de lado como siempre aquí están las respuestas a algunas preguntas**

 **1ero JosDXDARK tu pregunta era "porque Issei salía con el símbolo 666" pues fácil mi querido amigo ese es el símbolo del Trihexa, y como Trihexa uso su magia para regresar a Issei al mundo normal pues Issei apareció en un círculo mágico con su símbolo**

 **2da Onii-chan lo siento pero no podre poner ni a Asia y a Rias en el harem ni siquiera como mascota lo siento**

 **3ero Loquendo777 si aquí usare ideas de la otra versión solo que mejoradas y lo siento pero Yuma tampoco estará en el harem**

 **4to YasuoKashida yo también te amo (termino de leer tu comentario) ah si ejem….yo también te amo como amiga/o (TT-TT)**

 **5to Tomoya Scarlet Hakurei acepto tu reto veamos cuál de los fics es mejor**

 **Bueno esas fueron todas las preguntas (creo) por el momento eso es todo lor que tengo que decirles ….claro no sin antes las candidatas al harem de Issei son:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Serafall**

 **Penemue**

 **Yasaka**

 **Kuroka**

 **Venelana**

 **Grayfia**

 **Sona**

 **Seekvaira**

 **Fem Vali**

 **Yura**

 **Tomoe**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Rosseweise**

 **Griselda**

 **Ophis**

 **Le Fay**

 **Xenovia**

 **Actualmente esas son todas asique que empiece la votación. Bueno eso fue todo hasta el próximo cap bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Issei se encontraba levantándose, había pasado la noche en un departamento que compro con el dinero que había ganado anteriormente como el oppai dragón, Issei en este momento estaba maldiciendo al sol que se encontraba entrando por la ventana y aunque de mala gana tuvo que levantarse hoy sería un día pesado muy muy pesado ya que de seguro las fracciones no solo bíblicas sino también las del mundo empezarían a moverse con el objetivo de reclutarlo en sus filas.

Después de ducharse y ponerse su uniforme, se dirigió con pereza a la cocina buscando algo de comer, para después encaminarse directo a la academia. En el camino llamaba mucho la atención del género femenino ya que su apariencia avía cambiado drásticamente, su cabello castaño llegaba a sus hombros, sus ojos ahora eran ámbar, su cuerpo tonificado por el extenuante entrenamiento y a pesar de tener 16 su cara que mostraba madures y su apariencia aparentaban tener 19, tal vez más.

Una vez que llego a la academia se dirigió a su aula sentándose en su haciendo llamando la atención de sus compañeros, que una vez que la clase termino este fue rodeado por todos que lo inundaban con miles de preguntas las cuales ignoraba, simplemente se puso de pie y salió dejando a todos con la intriga de saber que le avía pasado.

Issei caminaba por los pasillos ignorante de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que una voz lo saco de su mundo trayéndolo nuevamente al mundo.

-oye Hyodo-llamo cierto rubio que Issei conocía bien

-Saji? Que quieres? No, que quiere Sona?-pregunto Issei con indiferencia

-tsk, que aptitud, bueno de todos modos Kaichou quiere hablar contigo-respondió Saji-así que ven con migo-dijo para después de dar la vuelta y caminar

Issei no dijo nada y simplemente siguió al peón hasta el club del consejo estudiantil, una vez hay Saji toco la puerta recibiendo un pase como respuesta

-con permiso, kaichou traje a Hyodo como me pidió-dijo Saji a Sona que se encontraba en su escritorio

En la habitación también estaban las demás piezas de Sona cada una revisando ciertos formularios, otras organizando papales y ordenando algunos registros pero cada una se detuvo al sentir el aura de Issei volteando a verlo sonrojándose ligeramente

-ah, Hyodo-kun te estaba esperando-dijo Sona mirando a Issei

-sea lo que sea que vas a decirme dilo rápido-dijo Issei indiferente y metiendo sus manos en los bolcillos

-quisiera saber que has estado haciendo estos últimos días-pregunto entrelazando sus denos y llevarlo al nivel de su cara

-eso no te importa, si me llamaste para preguntarme acerca de mi vida estás perdiendo el tiempo Sitri-respondió Issei con los ojos cerrados-si no tienes nada más que decirme entonces me voy-ante lo dicho por Issei este se dio la vuelta listo para irse

-espera hay algo más que quiero decirte-dijo Sona poniéndose de pie

-y eso que sería-pregunto Issei mirándola por encima del hombro

Sona camino hasta ponerse frente de Issei que seguía dándole la espalda, este al ver la como Sona lo miraba fijamente este dio media vuelta esperando alguna respuesta

-lo siento-dijo Sona inclinándose sorprendiendo a la mayoría

-ah eh, ka-kaichou que está haciendo-pregunto de Tsubaki pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta

Issei simplemente permanecía inexpresivo mientras miraba a Sona

-siento mucho la aptitud de Rias en tu contra y espero que no guardes rencor contra nosotros-dijo Sona

-levanta la cabeza si quiero escuchar una disculpa no es la tuya-dijo Issei para salir de la habitación dejando solos a los miembros del club del consejo estudiantil

-kaichou porque se disculpó con Hyodo-pregunto su caballero Tomoe-sé que las cosas están algo delicadas con Hyodo pero usted no tiene nada de que disculparse-

-es cierto kaichou si hay alguien que debería disculparse seria…..-intento decir su alfil Momo pero fue interrumpida

-ya vasta, en estos momentos señalar a un culpable solo empeorarían las cosas además….-Sona hizo una pausa antes de continuar-debemos hacer lo mejor posible para reparar los lasos con Hyodo-

-lo dice por la reunión que se hará hoy no?-pregunto Tsubaki en respuesta Sona solo bajo la cabeza ligeramente y se acomodó sus lentes

-esperemos que todo salga bien-dijo Sona antes de volver a sus labores

Ya era tarde y el sol empezaba a ocultarse las clases habían terminado y nuestro protagonista se dirigía a su departamento con cierta molestia

 **-[que pasa Issei no te ves muy contento]-** pregunto Ddraig desde la mente de Issei

 **-** (siento que algo no está bien, cuando luche con Reizevin sentí una presencia extraña)-le respondió mentalmente Issei

 **-[con que tú también lo notaste]-** le dijo Ddraig- **[yo también sentí una presencia, pero parecía estar más interesado en ver que participar, extrañamente sentí su energía extrañamente familiar]-** la voz de Ddraig se escuchaba pensativa

-(supongo que algo realmente grande esta por pasar)-pensó Issei mirando el cielo

 **-[dejando eso de lado creo que tienes visitas]-** le dijo Ddraig a Issei que se extrañó

Issei al llegar a su departamento no pudo llevarse peor sorpresa al encontrarse con los líderes de las fracciones bíblicas esperándolo mientras tomaban te servido por Grayfia

-oh llegaste Issei-kun-dijo Michael bajando la tasa de te

Issei no respondió solo mío con molestia a los líderes de las fracciones que estaban tranquilamente

-qué demonios hacen aquí-pregunto Issei con enojo

-vamos Issei no te molestes estamos aquí para hablar-dijo Azazel despreocupadamente

-si quieren hablar entonces hablan ahora-dijo con cierta ira

-todavía no, tenemos que esperar a los demás-dijo Sirzech

-a que te refieres con los demás-fue la pregunta de Issei

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder 6 círculos mágicos aparecieron, de ellos salieron los sequitos Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Agares, Irina y ¿el grupo de Vali? Issei al ver al grupo Gremory en su casa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzarse a matarlos. En lugar de eso suspiro hondo seguidamente fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta ante la mirada de todos, seguidamente se escuchó una fuerte explosión seguido de un terremoto luego de unos segundos Issei salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para después caminar hasta un mueble y sentarse frente de los 3 lideres

-y bien que es lo que quieren-pregunto Issei con cara molesta

-ante todo Issei-kun quiero pedirte perdón por parte de todo el inframundo por el descuido de Rias al ser engañada por Reizevin y hacerte todo lo te hizo-dijo Sirzech inclinándose ligeramente

-lo mismo Issei-kun, quiero pedirte perdón por la aptitud de Irina al no hacer nada por ayudarte-dijo Michael inclinándose al igual que Sirzech

-bueno supongo que yo me disculpo por lo echo por Akeno, aunque es mitad demonio sigue siendo un ángel caído, así que disculpa-dijo Azazel con pereza

Issei no dijo nada y simplemente permaneció en silencio, el ambiente era incomodo ya que Issei no se molestaba en hablar solo permanecía mirándolos con ojos penetrantes, mientras que el grupo Gremory estaba muy nervioso

-aaahhh-suspiro Issei rompiendo el silencio-bueno si eso es todo ya pueden irse-dijo con los ojos cerrados y sacudía su mano

-ha no, de echo teníamos algo más que decirte-dijo Sirzech mientras Issei abría un ojo-como recompensa por lo que tuviste que pasar los demonios decidimos darte el título de demonio de clase ultra más un terreno en el inframundo y la oportunidad de fundar tu propio clan-

-en cambio los ángeles en forma de disculpa te damos esta excalibur-dijo Michael sacando de una dimensión de bolsillo una espada de doble filo de 1.50 de largo color negra con los bordes plata-es la excalibur Calibur (no sé nada sobre las excalibur ni quiénes son sus portadores actuales, solo es el nombre de la excalibur Mimi, Destruction, Rule y Calibur pero no tengo idea de lo que hace Calibur) espero que la uses bien-

-bueno nosotros los caídos te damos estas piezas-dijo Azazel mientras sacaba de una dimensión de bolsillo una caja de madera y de ellas sacaba unas 18 piezas de forma extraña-estas son las oportuniti piezes son piezas con la capacidad de convertir a cualquiera en tu ciervo con la excepción de que su naturaleza sea cual sea no cambian, aún están en fase de desarrollo así que úsalas con cuidado-

Issei permanecía estático sin decir nada solamente suspiro y fijo su vista en los 3 lideres

-no me importa lo que puedan ofrecerme no lo quiero, además de que no se para que lo quiero, simplemente no me sirve-dijo Issei cerrando los ojos sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por la respuesta

-eh, a que te refieres con que no te servirá-pregunto Michael

-primero Sirzech, por si no lo sabes ya no soy u demonio soy 100% dragón y no quiero dejar de serlo además que no sabría qué hacer con un terreno en el inframundo y sobre fundar mi propio clan no necesariamente tengo que ser un demonio para hacerlo-dijo Issei entrelazando sus dedos al nivel de la boca-segundo Michael supongo que una excalibur sería útil pero solo contra demonios, contra seres como ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkais, vampiros, etc, solo sería una espada cualquiera lo cual no me sirve-dijo Issei cerrando los ojos-y tercero Azazel supongo que de todos el tuyo es el más útil además de que me llama la atención, sin embargo tener siervos y reclutarlos es algo que solo me incumbe a mí-termino Issei abriendo los ojos.

Todos en la sala estaban impresionados por la forma de penar que tenía Issei, nadie se esperaba que tuviera ese pensamiento ya que todos pensaron que iba a aceptar todos y cada uno sin negarse

-por lo que si quieren una alianza con migo, tendrá que ser bajo mis términos-dijo Issei calmadamente poniendo pensativos a los líderes

-bien entonces cuáles son tus términos-pregunto Sirzech mientras que Issei mostraba una ligera sonrisa

-primero que nada ninguno de ustedes o cualquiera que esté vinculado con nuestra alianza me dará órdenes, tomare mis propias decisiones según yo crea es la mejor-dijo Issei

Los líderes se miraron unos a otros por unos segundos antes de responder

-creo que eso sería un problema simplemente no puedes ir por ahí y hacer lo que quieres-dijo Michael-tendrás que consultarnos si quieres hacer algo-

-eso no podrá ser, no pienso pedirles permiso para hacer lo que quiero, si no están dispuestos a cumplir mis términos pueden olvidarse de una alianza con migo-dijo Issei cruzando los brazos

-está bien puedes hacer lo que quieras, ahora cuales son los demás términos-dijo Azazel

-quiero inmunidad para mí y cualquiera que esté bajo mi mango de hacer lo que quiera tanto aquí como en el inframundo, el cielo y grigori-dijo Issei

-quienes serán los integrantes de ese grupo-pregunto Sirzech

-quien sabe, aun no tengo a nadie en mente-respondió Issei

-siempre y cuando que no hagan nada que vallan en contra de las leyes está bien-dijo Michael

-además de que tendrás que darnos un informe de lo que hagan mientras están en nuestro territorios-finalizo Azazel

-quiero toda información sobre Reizevin que encuentren, su paradero, habilidades, aliados, enemigos y todo lo que averigüen de él quiero saberlo al igual que cada movimiento que aran en su contra quiero ser informado además de cualquier otra posible a amenaza-dijo Issei

-eso no será un problema-hablo Azazel

-también la clasificada-dijo Issei

-de que hablas-pregunto Michael

-por favor Michael yo que ustedes siempre ocultan información con el objetivo de no causar pánico-dijo Issei

-siempre y cuando no reveles ninguna información estará bien-dijo Sirzech

-y por ultimo no quiero ser incluido en ningún tipo de bando o grupo que formen, si yo no quiero formar parte de él no lo hare-dijo Issei

-creo que eso sería un problema, haaa-suspiro Sirzech antes de continuar-creo que está bien-

-bien eso fue todo creo que ya tenemos una alianza-finalizo Issei-y si eso es todo pueden retirarse-

-de echo tenemos algo más que decir-dijo Azazel llamando la atención de Issei

A la mañana siguiente Issei caminaba a la academia con una cara de pocos amigos era claro que estaba de mal humor la respuesta estaba a unos 6 pasos detrás de él, detrás de él estaban Rias Gremory y su sequito junto con Irina, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares, Sairaorg Bael y Vali Lucifer cada uno con los uniformes de la academia de Kuo

-(serán unos malditos, juro que algún día los matare a todos)-pensó Issei recordando lo dicho por los tres líderes de las fracciones bíblicas

 **Flash Back**

-debido a que los ataques terroristas se han concentrado en esta zona, a partir de ahora Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agares y Vali Lucifer permanecerán aquí y entraran a la academia Kuo para que mantener contacto-dijo Sirzech con una ligera sonrisa sorprendiendo a los jóvenes demonios

-ESPERA COMO ES QUE SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ Y COMO ES QUE ENTRARAN A LA ACADEMIA DE KUO ME OPONGO-grito Issei claramente molesto

-lo siento Issei-kun que no creo que puedas hacer algo para impedirlo la decisión ya está tomada-dijo Sirzech

-y porque yo tengo que estar aquí no es mi obligación seguir sus órdenes-dejo Vali

-porque Odín lo autorizo-respondió Azazel con una sonrisa

-mientras ustedes están aquí sus sequitos salvo el de Rias y Sona permanecerán en el inframundo por si ocurre algún ataque-hablo Sirzech

 **Fin del Flash Back**

-(y para colmo tengo que compartir el mismo edificio con ellos, maldito Sirzech, maldito Azazel y maldito Michael juro que me vengare de ustedes)-prenso Issei mientras pronunciaba en voz baja cada maldición existente asustando ligeramente a los demonios detrás de él

 **Academia Kuo**

 **Salón de clases 3-A**

-Bien clase tenemos nuevos alumnos, por favor sean amables con ellos, pueden pasar-les indico el profesor y la puerta fue abierta entrando dos personas

-hola mi nombre es Sairaorg Babel un gusto espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó Sairaorg saludando con la mano

-soy Seekvaira Sega un gusto-fue la simple presentación de Seekvaira (si ya sé que no son los apellidos pero recuerden que no pueden dar sus verdaderos apellidos en el mundo humano)

En su asiento cierta pelirroja estaba algo molesta mientras que Sairaorg y Seekvaira iban a sus respectivos asientos al lado y detrás de ella.

-(porque Sona tenía que poderlos en la misma aula que yo, no pudo ponerlos en otra)-fue el pensamiento de Rias antes de ser interrumpida por Sairaorg

-oh, Rias tocamos en la misma aula que coincidencia-dijo Sairaorg llamando la atención de todos

-eto, Babel-san cierto, acaso tú y Gremory-san ya se conocían-pregunto una alumna que estaba detrás de Sairaorg

-si somos primos-revelo Sairaorg sorprendiendo a todos mientras que Rias se hundía en su asiento

 **Salón de clases 2-B**

-ok, hagan silencio hoy tenemos a un nuevo alumno asique denle un buena bienvenida-dijo el profesor y los murmuro no se asieron esperar

-(por favor, que sea solo una coincidencia y no sean ninguno de ellos)-en su asiento Issei juntaba sus manos en forma de oración rogándole a todos los dioses existentes.

-puedes pasar-dijo el profesor al momento que la puerta fue abierta

-hola mi nombre en Vali, lo demás no les importa-dijo Vali con un porte de chico malo que hizo chillar a las chicas, el profesor le indico sentarse en uno de los asientos libre, y rápidamente vio uno detrás de Issei pero lo descarto al ver que la mirada de Issei literalmente le gritaba "te sientas cerca de mí te encerrare junto con Samael" y eso o llevo a sentarse en uno de los asiento del frente

-(maldición ya tengo mucho con las tres idiotas que están a mi lado como para aguantar a Vali)-fue el pensamiento de Issei para fijar nuevamente su vista en las nubes y perderse en su mundo

 **Lugar desconocido**

En una habitación totalmente blanca una hermosa mujer estaba estada en un trono, frente de ella barias pantallas en forma circular estaba flotando a su alrededor estas pantallas mostraban barias imágenes

La mujer tenía el pelo rosa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y cuernos salían de su cabeza y ojos rojos, tenía una delicada piel blanca como la nieve con largas y torneadas piernas un vientre plano y unos pechos copa D que incluso podrían ser DD, vestía un vestido blanco con líneas doradas y rojas que dejaba ver su vientre, en resumen era toda una diosa

Parecía estar interesada en la imagen que mostraban las pantallas a su alrededor pero dos en específico llamaron su atención

-(veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte, Issei)-pensó con una ligera sonrisa para después pasar su vista a otra esfera-(veo que aquí todo empeorando, muy pronto llegaran a esta dimensión)-pensó con preocupación

La mujer hizo desaparecer las pantallas a su alrededor menos una y suspiro cansada recostándose en su trono

-(las cosas serán más difíciles ahora, espero que puedas con todo esto Issei-kun)-pensó mientras miraba a Issei por la pantalla

-jajajajajaja con que ese mocoso es mi supuesta ruina no me hagas reír-la voz de un hombre se escuchó en la habitación alarmando a la mujer

-ya que te dije que no te quería aquí-dijo la mujer molesta

-me lastimas jajajajaja-dijo el hombre fingiendo dolor-muy pronto ya no podrás mantenerme prisionero y cuando sea libre hare sentir a este mundo la verdadera desesperación jajajajajaja muy pronto volveremos Navi jajajajaja-termino el hombre desapareciendo en una oscuridad

 **FIN**

 **HOOOOOLLLAAAAAA lamento la demora en actualizar, pero bueno aquí está el cap 5, y…y que les pareció, si si esta no estuvo llena de peleas o no tuvo sangre pero igual que le pareció**

 **¿Quién es esta misteriosa mujer y porque conoce a Issei? ¿Quién es el misterioso hombre que apareció frente a ella? ¿A qué se refería con llegar a esta dimensión? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio**

 **Bueno dejando de lado la echadera de vaina, aquí les traigo las últimas noticias en vivo y en directo en el canal 6 sobre el futuro harem de Issei**

 **1ero: el problema que tienen algunos con que Venelana y Grayfia estén en el harem, por lo que pude ver su principal problema es que no las quieren en el harem por ser la madre de Rias y la esposa de Seoticus (creo que así se llama el padre de Rias), otros es porque no quieren dejar a Sirzech ni a Seoticus solos, si es eso tengo la excelente solución o por lo menos en el caso de Grayfia porque con Venelana no veo ninguna solución, ¿que cual es? Pues no se las diré porque lo arruinaría todo, pero les aseguro que no es nada como que Sirzech nuca se casó con Grayfia o ponerle otra pareja, es algo mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho…..mucho mucho mucho mejor que eso, y si me dan el permiso lo hare de un modo en que todos queden complacidos**

 **2do: fem Vali, algunos la quieren otros no, en mi caso particular yo no quisiera cambiar a Vali por una mujer y no es por ser machista ni nada por el estilo, es por el hecho de que Vali es uno de mis personajes favoritos del anime, además de que el eterno rival del Sekiryuutei y si lo convirtiera en mujer esa pelea terminaría (en el caso de este fic), pero también pensé una forma en la que todos queden complacidos**

 **3ero: Xenovia y Rossweise, leí un comentario de alguien (no recuerdo quien y me da flojera buscarlo) preguntando sobre porque ellas son las únicas Gremorys que están en el harem, pues muy simple porque ellas son dos de mis personajes favoritas, si por mi fuera aria un fic de solo ellas con Issei, y tal vez el modo con que empecé con ellas no fue el adecuado pero ya sabrán lo que pasara en el futuro**

 **4to: Griselda, Venelana ni fem Vali (por razones ya dichas) ya no estarán en el harem, la razón pues simple, a Griselda no conozco su personalidad y aunque pudiera inventar una me sería difícil pensar en situaciones románticas con Issei, casi lo mismo con Venelana aunque intente por todos los medios no encontré solución para dejarla en el harem aparte de eso sigue siendo madre de Rias y Sirzech además de que llevo haciendo lo de la mayoría es hora de hacer algo que quiera la minoría y fem Vali bueno eso ya lo explique pero eso no quiere decir que no deje un reemplazo igual de bueno y si quieren saber quién es busquen por google a Miyako Lucifer cabe de decir que pase años buscándola asique aunque no les guste por favor aunque sea miren su imagen y ustedes deciden si la quieren o no**

 **Por lo cual la lista del harem quedaría así:**

 **Gabriel**

 **Serafall**

 **Penemue**

 **Yasaka**

 **Kuroka**

 **Tiamat**

 **Miyako Lucifer**

 **Grayfia**

 **Sona**

 **Seekvaira**

 **Yura**

 **Tomoe**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Rosseweise**

 **Ophis**

 **Le Fay**

 **Xenovia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, departamento de Issei xXx**

En el cuarto de Issei este estaba en un profundo sueño, parecía ser una especie de pesadilla, la sabana que lo cubría estaba en el piso igual que su almohada, estaba sudando e inhalaba y exhalaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras el sudor cubría toda su cara

 **XXx Sueño de Issei xXx**

Issei estaba en medio de un tipo de ciudad en ruinas, cadáveres flotaban en un rio de su propia sangre, casas, edificios, locales, escuelas, todo estaba completamente destrozados, miro a su alrededor y por donde miraba solo avía muerte y destrucción, pero a pesar de los escombros y la destrucción pudo reconocer donde se encontraba, era Kuo, miro el cielo encontrándose con un cielo totalmente rojo y el sol estaba completamente negro

Escalofríos, asco, impresión, es lo que sentía al ver ese apocalíptico escenario, raramente no sentía miedo, miro a lo lejos y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, un castillo totalmente negro del tamaño de una ciudad con un rio de cadáveres a su alrededor, pero no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, no eso no era, lo que lo dejo sin aliento eran las dos personas en la cima de dicho castillo

En un balcón se encontraba un hombre peliplata por lo que pudo notar, pero estaba muy lejos como para poder ver su cara, y en la cima de una de las tantas torres del castillo estaba otro hombre de cabello castaño parecía un adolescente y su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una armadura de color morado con varias gemas amarillas por lo que pudo diferenciar

Este hombre castaño saco dos pares de alas inmensas de su espalda y emprendió vuelo en su dirección, mientras se acercaba podía sentir su aplastante aura y su gran sed de sangre, pero mientras más se acercaba mas se le dificultaba verlo y podía sentir como alguien gritaba su nombre desde su espalda pero se escuchaba muy baja como si estuviera muy lejos pero cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte

Cuando la armadura estuvo por alcanzarlo, sintió como alguien tomo la parte de atrás de su camisa y lo galo fuertemente hacia atrás

 **xXx fuera del sueño de Issei xXx**

Issei de levanto de golpe mientras respiraba agitadamente, estaba sudando y su Boosted Gear estaba activo, puso su mano en su cara con los dedos entre abiertos

-(que fue eso)-pensó mientras recordaba su sueño-(eso…..no fue un sueño)-sus pensamientos estaban fuera de control mientras su corazón latía a mil por segundo-(Ddraig….también lo viste…..verdad)-

 **-si…..lo vi, y estoy tan sorprendido como tú-** le respondió Ddraig desde la Boosted Gear

-y bien…..que crees que significa, crees que….-la voz de Issei parecía preocupada

 **-si no hay duda…..se están acercando-**

-entonces ya no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo Issei poniéndose de pie-habrá que empezar a moverse-

Horas después Issei ya estaba preparado para ir a la academia pero al abrir la puerta no pudo encontrarse con peor sorpresa al encontrarse con una sonrojada y muy muy muy muuuyyyyyy nerviosa Rias que se estaba moviendo en su lugar, este la miro por unos segundos poniéndolo aún más nerviosa

-h….ho….hol…..a-hablo intentando romper el incómodo silencio, Issei no dijo nada y simplemente la ignoro para irse-es….es…espera-Rias lo tomo del brazo intentando detenerlo pero solo recibió la mirada fría y el aura acecina de Issei

-sea lo que sea que quieras Gremory será mejor que lo digas ya o si no lárgate porque créeme que no me hace feliz verte-fue la fría respuesta de Issei

-eh…yo…bu…bueno-intento decir Rias pero sus nervios no la dejaban y empezó a moverse aún mas

Issei se cansó de esperar y continúo su camino con Rias siguiéndolo, al bajar en la entrada del edificio se encontraba el resto de los jóvenes demonios junto con Vali y el sequito de Rias, pero Issei estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio a pesar de que Sairaorg lo saludo

En el trayecto Issei seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que los jóvenes demonios empezaban a preocuparse ya que tropezó en el camino más de una vez y con más de una persona

 **-sabes deberías dejar de pensar en eso-** se escuchó la voz de Ddraig, Issei miro su mano izquierda para ver que la gema de la Boosted Gear estaba en el dorso de su mano

-Ddraig? Sabes no así falta que te materializaras pudiste hablarme mentalmente-dio Issei levantando su mano al nivel de su pecho y sin dejar de caminar

 **-desde que salimos lo he intentado pero no me hacías caso-** fue la respuesta de Ddraig **-no lograras nada así, mejor sigue el plan que te planteaste es la mejor opción-**

-jem, tienes razón pero esto es un asunto delicado, nunca nos hemos enfrentado a algo de esta magnitud, además no sabemos con quién esta aliado-hablo Issei

-(de que estarán hablando)-pensaron los jóvenes demonios mientras se pegaban literalmente a la espalda de Issei con la intención de escuchar mejor

 **-entonces deberías empezar a moverte….no queda mucho tiempo-**

-lo sé a partir de mañana iré por…-antes de continuar miro hacia atrás para ver como los jóvenes demonios intentaban escuchar-mejor hablamos de eso luego-dijo cortando la comunicación

 **xXx Lugar desconocido xXx**

Una mujer se encontraba volando a alta velocidad, era de piel blanca de finos y hermosos rasgos y su cabello era de color plata (lo siento iba volando muy rápido no a pude detallar XD si lo se soy malo) esta parecía estar siendo perseguida por cientos de personas

-tsk, estas basuras no se cansan-bufo esta

Se detuvo de golpe y volteo en dirección al ejército que la perseguía levanto su palma y un círculo mágico pareció en esta y un viento helado salió de este congelando al instante a más de la mitad del ejército, creo un círculo mágico con su mano libre y de este barios rayos plateados salieron disparados a los restantes matándolos al instante

-débiles-fue lo dicho por esta antes de retomar su vuelo

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera avanzar un centímetro una armadura se interpuso en su camino, era de color morado muy gruesa con gemas amarillas que estaban quebradas y en su espalda dos grandes alas, la peliplata mostro una cara de miedo al ver la armadura frente a ella

-as causado muchos problemas-dijo la armadura dando un paso adelante-pero no avanzaras más tu vida finaliza aquí-

La cara de la peliplata mostraba preocupación mientras que por cada paso a daba la armadura ella retrocedía tres

-no creas que te daré el gusto-la peliplata oriento sus manos hacia la armadura creando un círculo mágico y de estos salió una gran ráfaga de viento helado que produjo un huracán que congelaba todo a su paso incluyendo la armadura-supongo que eso me dará algo de tiem…-no pudo terminar de decir ya que el hielo que contenía a la armadura se cuarteo rompiéndose

-me decepciona que creas que eso pueda detenerme-hablo el hombre dentro de la armadura y en un rápido aleteo de sus alas se movió a una velocidad increíble colocándose al frente de la peliplata dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara enviándola al piso

La peliplata caía rápidamente pero de su espalda se desplegaron 6 pares de alas de demonio las cuales aletearon deteniendo la caída y elevando a la peliplata, pero al elevar la mirada noto que el hombre en la armadura estaba sobre ella y puso su mano a unos centímetros de su cabeza y libero una gran explosión

El hombre en la armadura con un rápido movimiento de alas retrocedió y fijo su vista en la bola de fuego producto de la explosión, al disiparse la peliplata estaba protegida por una barrera circular que estaba alrededor de su cuerpo

-eres muy problemática-hablo el hombre en la armadura

-no creas que me derrotaras tan fácil-respondió la peliplata

Ambos se quedaron mirando antes de que desaparecieran, el hombre en la armadura se acercaba peligrosamente a la peliplata que preparaba su ataque, el hombre cubrió un puño derecho de una energía rojiza e intento golpear a la peliplata pero esta creo un dragón tipo oriental hecho de hielo que envolvió al hombre con su cuerpo congelándolo

La armadura se rodeó de fuego derritiendo al dragón pero del cielo un rayo de color plata lo impacto electrocutándolo letalmente, pero pareció no hacerle nada ya que rápidamente se reincorporo buscado a la peliplata con la mirada sin hallar rastro

-no puedes esconderte de mí, te encontrare aunque tenga que destruir todo este bosque-las gemas de la armadura empezaron a brillar violentamente y su cuerpo era cubierto por un aura dorada

A unos metros la peliplata se escondía entre unas cavernas pero se mordió el labio al ver lo que el hombre iba a hacer y sin tener más opción se elevó a los cielos justo antes de que una explosión, que fácilmente destruiría media ciudad, acabara con todo el busque

El hombre al notar la presencia de la peliplata no perdió tiempo y entre sus manos formo una esfera morada del tamaño de un balón de basquetbol y apuntando directo hacia la peliplata la detono liberando un gran torrente de energía

La peliplata veía como el poder iba hacia ella, pero permanecía inmóvil, simplemente cerró los ojos y se concentró en la energía y con calma comenzó a hacer unos movimientos de manos y extendiéndolas recibió el torrente de energía y…lo desvió

El hombre rápidamente se acercaba a la peliplata que lo esperaba con sus puños extendidos, el hombre fue el primero en lanzar un golpe pero fue detenido por la palma de la peliplata que estaba cubierto por touki, al igual que le resto de su cuerpo

Ambos empezaron un intercambio de golpes y ninguno retrocedía, cada golpe de él hombre era fuerte y hacia escupir algo de sangre a la peliplata y los de la peliplata estaban llenos de touki haciendo grietas en la armadura. Ambos se alegaron tras un golpe y descendieron al piso

La peliplata formo un círculo mágico pero este estaba en su pies este libero una ráfaga de energía que empezaba a congelar el piso y todo lo que estuviera en él, el hombre al ver como el piso se congelaba este se cubrió con llamas impidiendo el avance del hielo y cuando noto que dejo de avanzar dejo de expulsar llamas para dirigir su vista hacia la peliplata que lo estaba apuntando con un círculo mágico

-no te rindes verdad-fue lo dicho por el hombre antes de que un frio viento lo azotara congelando algunas partes de su armadura pero no fue ningún problema para el

-(no puedo seguir así tengo que pensar en algo)-pensó la peliplata claramente agitada-(tal vez si uso eso…..pero es muy arriesgado…..aun así es mi única salida)-

-solo es cuestión de tiempo-dijo el hombre dando un paso adelante-tu magia se acabara y no tendrás ninguna oportunidad de ganar-y con una velocidad brutal apareció gusto a unos centímetros de la peli plata

-(ahora)-un círculo mágico apareció en el piso y unas cadenas de hielo salieron de este inmovilizando a la armadura, otro círculo mágico apareció esta ves a unos centímetros arriba de ambos

-que planeas hacer-pregunto el hombre cuando sintió como su magia empezaba a ser adsorbida por las cadenas

-ya no tienes escapatoria-hablo la peliplata

18 pilares de hielo los rodeo a ambos mientras que ambos círculos mágicos empezaban a cargar energía y la peliplata era envuelta en una aura celeste

-(no me digas que…..no puedo permitirlo)-pensó el hombre

Del guante izquierdo de la armadura salió una espada de doble filo con la hoja plateada y la empuñadura rorada y con ella rompió las cadenas

-(no)-pensó la peliplata al ver como el hombre se liberaba de las cadenas-(aun no estoy lista para liberarlo…..pero no tengo tiempo)-pensó la peliplata al ver como el hombre dirigía la punta de su espada hacia su cuello-(maldición)-y cerrando sus ojos libero una fuerte explosión que fácilmente podía destruir una ciudad, pero toda fue contenida por los 18 pilares de hielo que los rodeaba

El humo levantado por la explosión empezaba a disiparse, la peliplata estaba en el suelo su cuerpo está cubierto de heridas y quemaduras tenía los ojos entre abiertos y estos lentamente estaban perdiendo el color pero aún estaba consiente

-(lo logre?)-se preguntó esta al no ver rastros de la armadura dentro de su campo de visión, pero su emoción duro poco ya que entre el humo y la tierra veía como una figura se levantaba-(no…..como…no puede ser)-pensaba mientras lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos y empezaba a perder la conciencia-(alguien por favor…..ayúdeme)-y cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en la inconsciencia

-BOOST-

Fue lo último que escucho antes de caer inconsciente completamente

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, academia xXx**

En el salón 2-B Issei estaba en su escritorio las clases habían terminado y él era el único en el salón, durante todo el día no pudo concentrarse en nada y se perdía en sus pensamientos, tenía un mal presentimiento y un mal sabor en la boca, este suspiro cansado y se levantó dispuesto a irse pero cuando se dio la vuelta….

-veo que estas distraído si me acerque sin que te dieras cuenta-una voz en su espalda lo detuvo

Issei volteo violentamente hacia la ventana y lo que vi lo dejo sin aliento, era el, él estaba sentado en la ventana con una sonrisa, pero eso era imposible él estaba hay parado, entonces como…..

-veo que estas confundido, no te culpo, pensé que reaccionarias así al verme-dijo…Issei?

-quien eres….como-pregunto Issei con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

-yo, bueno no tengo nombre….pero puedes llamarme Ren-dijo el nombrado Ren con una sonrisa-respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, yo soy tu Issei Hyodo-

-que has dicho?-pregunto Issei confundido

-tal y como lo has escuchado, yo soy tu, o al menos una parte de ti, bueno solo quería conocerte y hablar contigo pero veo que no estás en las mejores condiciones, asique…no vemos luego-dijo desapareciendo como en fantasma

-espera quien…..-Issei no pudo terminar ya que Ren había desaparecido completamente

En las calles Issei caminaba en shock no podía entender lo que paso, y no hay que culparlo ya que hace unos minutos conoció a una persona parecida, no, idéntica a él. Ddraig tampoco entendía nada, ambos simplemente iban en silencio como si lo que acababa de ocurrir nunca pasó

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una energía, una muy extraña que nunca había conocido, luego de eso sintió una monstruosa en el mismo lugar y después una conocía y ahora…..nada todas las presencia desaparecieron

-(que abra sido eso, será mejor investigar)-pensó caminando a un callejón oscuro y teletransportarse en un círculo mágico al lugar donde sintió las firmas de energía

Al llegar encontró toda el área convertida en un cráter, como si hubiese ocurrido una explosión, incluso el suelo desprendía vapor pero en el centro del cráter se encontraba una persona, una mujer peliplata y parecía herida

Issei se acercó a ver, y al acercarse rápidamente reconoció a la mujer y corrió a ver como estaba

-que le paso, como es que esta así-dijo Issei tomándola entre brazos-aun respira, pero, quien le hizo esto-se preguntó-está anocheciendo, será mejor que la lleve a mi departamento-

Issei la cargo estilo nupcial y se teletransporto en un círculo mágico a su departamento, este fue a su habitación y la coloco en su cama, la observo por unos minutos

-debe estar preocupado será mejor que lo llame-dijo Issei mientras un círculo mágico se desplegaba cerca de él, y mostro un holograma de cierto pelirrojo

-oh Issei-kun, dime que puedo hacer por ti-el que estaba en el holograma no era nada más ni da menos que Sirzech Lucifer

-ya dejémonos de formalidades solo llamo para decirte que encontré a tu espo…-Issei se detuvo al notar que cierta persona estaba detrás de Sirzech y abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa, mira discretamente a su cama para cerciorarse de que estaba ahí y así era la peliplata estaba en su cama y miro nuevamente al holograma

-paso algo Issei-kun-pregunto Sirzech

-Lucifer quien está detrás de ti-pregunto Issei

-ah-dijo Sirzech volteando-es Grayfia porque preguntas-

Issei permaneció en silencio y simplemente miraba directamente a Grayfia a través del holograma

-¿Issei-kun?-dijo Sirzech

-no es nada, hablamos después disculpa las molestias-dijo Issei

-no te preocu…..-Sirzech no termino de hablar ya que Issei corto la comunicación

Issei camino hasta ponerse al lado de su cama y miro detenidamente a la mujer acostada en esta

-(si Grayfia Lucifer está en el infierno…quien eres tu)-penso Issei ya que en su cama ni estaba nadie más que Grayfia Lucifer la mujer que acababa de ver en el infierno junto con Sirzech Lucifer

 **FIN (LEER LAS NOTAS DEL AUTOR, ES MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN LO QUE ESTA ABAJO, ENSERIO NO BROMEO)**

 **HOOOOLLLAAAA Y BIEN Y BIEN, que les pareció, apuesto a que ninguno se esperaba esa verdad, como lo prometí Grayfia estará en el harem, pero esta es una Grayfia MUY diferente, se darán cuenta de que hablo en el próximo cap, bueno bueno dejando toda la emoción de lado, aquí está el cap 6 de él Infierno Del Sekiryuutei: El Renacer de un Imperio**

 **BUENO BUENO BALLAMOS A LO IMPORTANTE**

 **Estoy seguro de que algunos saben de qué tengo otro fic llamado Senshi No Tamashi (alma de Guerrero), y para quienes no lo sepan pues ya lo saben, la cuestión es que lo actualice hoy, si leyeron bien lo actualice hoy, el caso es que deje un pequeño juego (SIGAN LEYENDO LO QUE SIGUE SI ES IMPORTANTE) para todos en el último cap y me anime para hacerlo también en este, pero antes te are unas preguntas**

 **¿No te gustaría estar en este fic?**

 **¿Ser un personaje de gran influencia?**

 **¿Ser tal vez el héroe o villano?**

 **¿Lo quieres?**

 **PUES ENTONCES PUEDES, SI ASI LO QUIERES SIGUE LEYENDO (si no lo quieres mejor deja de leer)**

 **Si quieres aparecer en este fic como un personaje principal de la historia tendrás que ganar el juego el juego es sumamente fácil y muuuuuuy sencillo, es asi:**

 **Como sabrán Issei tendrá un escuadrón y como todo buen escuadrón necesita un nombre, si quieres aparecer en este fic, deja un nombre para el escuadrón de Issei en los comentarios, el que ponga el nombre el mejor nombre será elegido como el ganador del juego, el nombre será utilizado para el escuadrón de Issei y tendrá la oportunidad de aparecer en este fic, como un héroe o villano según lo decida.**

 **Peeeeeeero antes de comenzar a dejar comentarios con nombre algunas aclaraciones**

 **1ero: el nombre del equipo no debe ser ningún nombre pervertido o sádico, ni tampoco nombres de personas**

 **2do: los nombres serán elegidos por mí, yo elegiré cual es el mejor**

 **3ero: este no es ningún método para aumentar el número de lectores o algo parecido solo lo hago porque me parece divertido y quiero ver si la gente se anima a participar**

 **4to: si alguien no está de acuerdo con este juego y quieren quejarse pueden hacerlo pero sean discretos por favor les agradezco que no empiece con los insultos, o groserías**

 **5to: se pondrá el nombre real de la persona que gano el juego, el nombre del perfil o el nombre que este desee**

 **6to: este juego, concurso, premiación como quieran llamarle solo será válido hasta que el cap 7 sea publicado de ahí en adelante no hay más oportunidad**

 **7vo: si por alguna razón nadie desea participar o ningún nombre sea publicado el juego quedara anulado y yo elegiré el nombre del equipo de Issei**

 **8vo: por lo menos debe haber un mínimo de 10 personas jugando, de ser menos el juego queda anulado**

 **9no: este es muy importante, no quiero los nombres: Crimson Dragón o Dragón Forcé, no por el hecho de que no me justen solo es que están muy gastados**

 **10: en caso de que dos o más personas comenten el mismo nombre solo será válido el que lo pudo primero**

 **11 El último y uno de los más importantes: según el ganador no lo podre como un personaje de relleno ni seguiré su vida al pie de la letra, lo que quiero decir que, le personaje con su nombre y descripción (si quiere decirme su descripción y si no, no hay problema) será un personaje fuerte y uno de los principales sea héroe o villano**

 **BUENO ESO FUE TODO, no olviden dejar su review y el nombre para el que quiera participar y el que no quiere y quiere quejarse tiene todo el derecho pero recuerden, sin groserías y sin insultos BYE BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, apartamento de Issei xXx**

Issei permanecía estático y frente de él una inconsciente "Grayfia" estaba en su cama, Issei permanecía pensativo en estos momentos no sabía si matar a la persona frente a él mientras podía o esperar a que despertara e interrogarla.

Realmente matarla y ahorrarse los problemas no era mala idea pero su curiosidad le gano y prefirió dejarla vivir, pero claro no podía dejarla así nada más por eso le aplico un sello en su cuerpo que la inmovilizaba y le impedía el uso de magia

Seguidamente se sentó tranquilamente en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama y cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos

-(oye Ddraig que crees que esté pasando, primero me encuentro con quien podría ser mi hermano gemelo del cual mis padres no me hablaron y después me encuentro a la que podría ser….bueno tu sabes)-dijo Issei apareciendo frente a Ddraig

- **[yo estoy igual que tú, pero tengo una hipótesis del que dice ser tu]-** hablo Ddraig

-(entonces te escucho)-

- **[según mi opinión él podría ser un clon tuyo creado por Reizevim]-**

-(¿un clon?, ya entiendo eso tiene más sentido, pero ¿porque?)-

 **-[porque Reizevim es un maniático ambicioso de poder, el esta obsesionado con controlar todo por eso el constantemente busca controlarnos a mí y a Alvion ya que nosotros somos los únicos que podríamos hacerle frente al dios bíblico y a los mous originales juntos, y como no puede controlar a Ophis y a Gread Red el busca nuestro poder]-**

 **-** (entiendo pero porque hacer un clon de mí y no de ti)-

- **[creo que olvidas que mi cuerpo fue destruido hace milenios al punto de que no quedo ni polvo de él, y al no tener algo con que clonarme te clono a ti, pero….tal vez tu clon también tenga una Boosted Gear o por lo menos un derivado más débil]-**

-(pero…..si ustedes pueden contra los mous originales y el dios bíblico juntos porque perdieron el día que se enfrentaron contra ellos)-

 **-[es porque ese día no solo enfrentamos al dios bíblico y los mous del cielo, el infierno y grigory, si no que alguien más intervino en esa pelea]-**

-(¿alguien más? Entonces…eso quiere decir que si esa persona no hubiera intervenido ustedes….)-

 **-[si habríamos ganado pero….hasta este día Alvion y yo desconocemos la identidad de esa persona solo sabemos su nombre…pero lo olvide y tardare algún tiempo en recordarlo]-**

-(ya veo)-

 **-[Issei eso es un secreto que las fracciones bíblicas han ocultado por años, aun desconozco la razón, pero creo que esa persona no quiere que el mundo sepa de su existencia, solo 6 personas sabemos de él, Sirzech, Azazel, Michael, Alvion, yo y ahora….tu]-**

-(entiendo, pero cambiando de tema esa Grayfia es posible que….)-

 **-[si no hay duda ella no es de esta dimensión y ese sueño que tuviste….creo que están más cerca de lo que pensábamos lo que me lleva a preguntar…..que aras ahora]-**

-(que no es obvio….)

En el exterior Issei abría sus ojos, se paró de la silla y miro por unos segundos la cama donde "Grayfia" se encontraba

-supongo que está bien dejarla sola si tiene el sello puesto….pero por precaución-hablo Issei caminando hacia la pared poniendo su mano en esta, unos ondas de magia recorrieron toda la pared rebotando al piso y demás paredes sellando el departamento completamente-creo que con eso bastara-seguidamente en los pies de Issei apareció un círculo mágico rojo con el emblema de un dragón, teletrasportándolo fuera de la habitación

 **xXx Inframundo, Bosque de las mascotas xXx**

Issei salía del círculo mágico mirando a su alrededor por unos segundo para que después una enormes alas de dragón salieran de su espalda y despego. Issei llevaba varios minutos volando en el bosque de las mascotas adentrándose más en él, poso su vista hacia al frente a unos metros de distancia notando como el bosque estaba dividido en dos parte una verde y lleno de vida que es la que estaba sobrevolando y la otra mitad era negra y completamente muerta como si la misma muerte hubiera esparcido su esencia por todo el bosque

 **-[es hay adelante, estoy seguro de que debe estar hay]-** Issei escucho la voz de Ddraig en su cabeza

-(¿cómo lo sabes?)-pregunto Issei

 **-[digamos que conozco su marca cuando la veo]-** dijo Ddraig

Issei voló por unos segundos buscando alguna señal de lo que estaba buscando, hasta que….

 **-GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR-**

Un ruido se escuchó por todo el bosque causando que todo lo que pudiera moverse saliera disparado en dirección contrario de donde venía el rugido. En cambio Issei fue lo más rápido que pudo al lugar de donde provino descendiendo en una zona amplia sin árboles que estaba llena de cráteres

-con que aquí es donde se encuentra-dijo Issei mirando una caverna que se encontraba a una distancia considerable de él

Unos temblores empezaron a sacudir toda el área, pero estos temblores eran de hecho pisadas de algo sumamente grande, de la caverna salió un dragón negro tipo occidental con líneas roja por todo su cuerpo, con ojos totalmente rojos y de ellos caían unas líneas igualmente rojas, este dragón miraba a Issei y parecía molesto

-Bahamut el dragón violento el que se dice que podría ser el próximo….dragón celestial-dijo Issei mirando al monstruoso dragón frente de él

El nombrado Bahamut rugió con fuerza una vez más antes de extender sus alas y volar hacia Issei, que permanecía inmóvil

- **[Issei sé que ya lo sabes pero…se está acercando]-** le dijo Ddraig en su mente

Issei no respondió y seguía mirando en cámara lenta como Bahamut iba hacia el con una aura cargada de ira y rabia, Issei materializo su Boosted Gear y tomo a Bahamut del hocico y con un fuerza brutal lo estrello contra el suelo

-escucha Bahamut, yo soy Issei Hyodo el actual Sekiryuutei y tú vas a obedecerme-hablo Issei con seriedad mirando fijamente los ojos de Bahamut. Bahamut abrió su hocico mientras exhalaba una gran cantidad de fuego rojo que envolvió a Issei, al despejarse las llamas Issei aún se encontraba en su lugar con su mano en el hocico de Bahamut que lo veía con cierta curiosidad-bueno tu ganas serán por las malas-

La Boosted Gear de Issei brillo y de él un gran torrente de energía rojo oscuro con una ligera capa azul salió disparado arrastrando a Bahamut y no paso mucho tiempo para que después el torrente de energía explotara creando una explosión de la magnitud de una ciudad levantando una gran cortina de polvo y humo

Cuando el humo y el polvo se disipo se pudo ver un enorme cráter en el centro un muy herido y lastimado Bahamut yacía en el piso, Issei se acercó con mucha seguridad a tal punto de que su Boosted Gear desapareció, Issei se puso frente a Bahamut mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

 **-que…..demonios me hiciste escoria-** hablo Bahamut con una voz muy gruesa y rasposa

-eh, no mucho solo cargue mi magia con energía marta dragones-respondió Issei como si nada

 **-mata dragones dices, eres un dragón y aun así puedes usarla como si nada-** pregunto Bahamut

-digamos que he peleado con cierto dragón apocalíptico que no es nada fácil de herir-respondió Issei levantando los hombros-así que no te de vergüenza que te haya acabado con un golpe porque he usado la máxima energía mata dragones que pude-

- **htm y a qué esperas mátame ya, no pienso rogar por vida-** dijo Bahamut cerrando los ojos

-matarte, no creo que te confundes, yo no he venido aquí para matarte, e venido a proponerte algo-dijo Issei

 **-¿proponerme algo?-** pregunto Bahamut

-si-Issei levanto su mano derecha abriendo la palma de su mano y en esta apareció una pequeña figura de un dragón totalmente negro-quiero que te unas a mí y seas parte de mi grupo-

Bahamut estaba confundido, miraba la pequeña figura de dragón y raramente se sintió bastante familiarizado con esa pequeña figura

 **-que…..es eso, y porque debería unirme a ti-** pregunto Bahamut

-esto….-dijo Issei señalando la pequeña pieza de dragón en su mano-es una dragón piece, unas pieces echas por mí, son muy parecidas a las evil pieces que usan los demonios pero con una pequeña diferencia, solo funciona en dragones-explico Issei

 **-¿dragón…pieces?-** Bahamut estaba claramente sorprendido jamás había escuchado sobre pieces especialmente echas para dragones

 **-[ha pasado tiempo Bahamut]-** la voz de Ddraig salió de la gema de la Boosted Gear que se materializo en la palma de Issei

 **-Ddraig? Con que estas despierto, dime que es lo que planea tu portador-** pregunto Bahamut figando su vista en la gema de la Boosted Gear

 **-[solo puedo decirte una cosa Bahamut, una guerra peor que la de las tres fracciones bíblicas se acerca y todos los seres tanto naturales como sobrenaturales estaremos involucrados en ella, y yo no estaré del lado de ninguna fracción, no, yo estaré luchando junto con los míos, pero la pregunta es de que bando estarás tu cuando llegue ese momento]-** dijo Ddraig lo cual sorprendió a Bahamut

¿Guerra? ¿Bandos? ¿Todos serán involucrados? ¿El estará del lado de los suyos? Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Bahamut en estos momentos, realmente estaba confundido, pero estaba claro en algo, si algo como una guerra llegara a pasar el no defendería a ninguna rasa que no fuera la suya, fijo su vista nuevamente en Issei y pregunto

 **-dices que esas piesas funcionan solamente en dragones-** pregunto Bahamut recibiendo si simple si de parte de Issei **-entonces que planeas hacer con ellas, esclavizar a todos los dragones-**

-aaah, creo que no has entendido, mi plan no es esclavizar a los dragones, no, es lo contrario planeo liberarlos, somos los seres sobrenaturales más poderos que hay y Ophis, Gread Red y Trihexa son prueba de ello, así que porque no tener nuestra propia fracción-dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Bahamut-actualmente la fracción de los dragones solo nos tiene a Ddraig y a mí pero solo es por el momento, así que Bahamut de qué lado estas-

Bahamut permaneció en silencio por unos minutos hasta que…

 **-está bien me uniré a ti-**

-bien entonces empecemos-Issei dio un par de paso hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos y al instante un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Bahamut- **tu que naciste entre las sombras, tu que traes oscuridad al mundo y te mueves por las tinieblas de la noche, renace nuevamente y oscurece los cielos, levántate y as que el mundo se arrodille a tus pies y conviértete en mi dragón oscuro-**

Cuando Issei termino de decir esto la pequeña pieza de dragón en la mano de Issei cobro vida volando hasta introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Bahamut que fue envuelto en un manto de energía negra, permaneció así durante unos segundos cuando la energía que lo envolvía empezó a cuartearse y a romperse como cristal mostrando que el cuerpo de Bahamut había cambiado ligeramente, ahora estaba parado en dos patas en lugar de cuatro, líneas plateadas recorrían su cuerpo y en sus pies un círculo mágico negro con el emblema de un dragón

 **-qué es esto, me siento más….-**

-poderoso, si es normal las piesas están diseñadas para adaptarse al aura y magia del poseedor aumentando sus capacidades naturales-explico Issei-la pieza que te otorgue fue la de dragón oscuro, y como eres un dragón que se asemeja a un dragón maligno eso resulto muy beneficioso para ti-

 **-entiendo pero….que se supone que haga ahora, seré tu siervo y tendré que cumplir tu ordenes-** pregunto Bahamut

-no, claro que no, lo que aremos será….-Issei no puedo terminar de hablar ya que una esfera de magia envolvió su cuerpo encerrándolo-aahhh esa mujer-

 **-he acaso esto es un ataque-** pregunto confundido Bahamut

-no te preocupes, ahora quiero que vayas a la ciudad de Kuo y me esperes allí iré en un momento-dijo Issei al momento de que la esfera que lo encerraba desapareciera

 **xXx Lugar desconocido xXx**

Issei apareció en la misma esfera que encerraba en una habitación totalmente blanca miro a su alrededor encontrándose nada más que con un trono vacío, la esfera que lo aprisionaba se rompió y casi al instante sintió como dos brazos rodeaban su cuello y sentía dos GRANDES almohadas en su espalda

-ISE-KUN-

Fue el grito que escucha mientras que la persona que lo abrazaba apretaba más su agarre

-aaaahhh, que quieres Navi-pregunto Issei indiferente

-que malo Ise-kun siempre tan indiferente y porque no me visitas-se quejó la nombrada Navi inflando las mejillas haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno

-sabes que tengo otras cosas que hacer-respondió Issei

-eres malo-le dijo esta-que puede ser más importante que estar conmigo-le susurro en el oído mientras se lo mordía

Por su parte Issei permanecía estoico con su indiferencia, como si las provocaciones de Navi no funcionaran

-podrías decirme para que me trajiste-dijo Issei apartándose de Navi

-tan indiferente como siempre Ise-kun-respondió Navi alejándose un poco de Issei-solo quería saber si te llego mí regalo-

-¿regalo?-pregunto Issei confundido-a de que estas hablando-

-¿no sabes? Entonces te daré una pista, está en tu departamento ahora mismo-respondió en un tono juguetón

-no me digas que….-dijo Issei con los ojos abiertos como platos

-así es…yo traje a Grayfia-chan a esta dimensión-respondió Navi con una sonrisa

-es lo explica, pero….como y porque-pregunto Issei

-lo del cómo es fácil, es porque soy la chichigami, recuerda que puedo hacer lo que quiera-dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa-y lo del porque….pensé que te vendría bien una pequeña ayuda en tu lucha con cierto mal que se avecina-

Issei no respondió y simplemente le dio la espalda a chichigami

-llévame a mi dimensión-dijo Issei

-moooo porque no te quedas un poco más Ise-kun-dijo la diosa asiendo un puchero

-no lo diré otra vez-dijo Issei

-está bien pero me recompensaras más tarde-dijo Navi creando una esfera de magia alrededor de Issei teletrasportandolo nuevamente

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, apartamento de Issei xXx**

Issei apareció mediante la esfera de magia en la sala de su departamento, ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que predijo que solo pasaron unas horas desde que se fue, con calma camino hasta su cuarto encontrándose con una aun dormida Grayfia, este simplemente camino hasta ponerse al lado de la cama sentándose en la silla cerca de la cama

-(con que eras de otra dimensión….rayos creo que las cosas serán más complicadas a partir de ahora)-pensó Issei

 **-[te equivocas Issei….las cosas se complicaron el momento en que regresaste de la dimensión de Trihexa]-** le dijo Ddraig mentalmente

-(aun así, seres de otra dimensión y clones malvados, no era lo que esperaba enfrentarme….las cosas han salido más rápido de lo que esperaba)-pensó Issei mirando el techo de la habitación

 **-[htm, al menos ya tienes a un aliado, bueno yo diría que dos]-** le dijo Ddraig mientras Issei miraba a Grayfia y recordaba a Bahamut

-(me pregunto dónde se abra metido, le dije que me esperara aquí)-pensó Issei

 **-[y dime ya has pensado el nombre que tendrá tu…sequito]-** le pregunto Ddraig

Ante la pregunta Issei solo sonrió con cierta gracia

-(la verdad ya he pensado en uno)-le dio Issei con una sonrisa

 **-[y podría preguntar cuál sería]-**

 **-** Scarlet Infernal Legion-

 **-[Scarlet Infernal Legion, como Legion Infernal Escarlata, no es un mal nombre]-** le dijo Ddraig

-hem htm jem jem-rápidamente Issei fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oír como Grayfia empezaba a despertar

-(está despertando)-pensó Issei-(continuaremos esta conversación más tarde Ddraig)-pensó Issei cortando la comunicación

Grayfia lentamente miraba a su alrededor mirando a su derecha encontrándose con Issei

-hola mi nombre es Issei Hyodo, un gusto en conocerte Grayfia Lucifuge-

 **xXx lugar desconocido xXx**

En un bosque no muy lejos de la ciudad de Kuo, algo empezaba a pasar, una esfera de magia negra se originó de la nada de esta empezaron a salir rayos morados y adentro una figura humana envuelta en una armadura empezaba a salir

Esta armadura era de color morado con varios gemas de color amarillo que estaban agrietadas esta armadura extendió dos alas enormes de su espalda emprendiendo vuelo a una gran velocidad en dirección a Kuo, este se detuvo al ver la gran ciudad

 **-** (con que así era la ciudad de Kuo antes de ser destruida)-pensó el hombre en la armadura mientras que su casco desaparecía mostrando el rostro de un hombre joven, era un adolescente, su cabello era castaño con ojos amarillos sin vida-ahora en donde te escondes…..Grayfia-

 **FIN (leer notas de autor muy importante)**

 **HOOOOLLLLLLA mis queridos lectores como les trata la vida, aquí está el cap 7 de él Infierno del Sekiryuutei: El Renacer de un Imperio. Y bien y bien que les pareció, y lo se tal vez no fue tan emocionante como el cap 6, pero igual como estuvo**

 **En este cap conteste las dudas de algunos lectores sobre quienes son realmente el nuevo Issei y Grayfia, no solo eso sino que también parecer ser que alguien más apareció, es cierta persona con una armadura morada y de gemas amarillas, me pregunto quién podría ser (apuesto que si no fuera porque quieren saber el final de este fic ya muchos me abrían disparado)**

 **Y pasando a otro tema el ganador del juegos es JosDXDARK (se escuchan los abucheos de los demás jugadores que querían ganar) felicidades JosDXDARK cuando leas esto envíame un PM para acordar como será tu personaje**

 **Bueno bueno ya terminando con el tema, díganme que les pareció el cap y que sugerencias tienen para el cap 8, las críticas son bienvenidas**

 **Bueeeeeeeeeeeno eso fue todo no olviden dejar su review BYE BYE.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, departamento de Issei xXx**

Issei permanecía inmóvil mientras la peliplata despertaba lentamente y miraba a su alrededor con clara confusión, esta intentaba levantarse inútilmente ya que estaba inmovilizada, intento liberarse usando magia pero raramente tampoco podía, miro a su derecha encontrando a Issei

-hola mi nombre es Issei y…..-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Grayfia empezó a moverse intentando liberarse-podrías calmarte, tengo que decirte algo-

-nunca escuchare a alguien como tú-dijo violentamente Grayfia

Issei se extrañó por la respuesta de la peliplata, pero suponiendo de donde venían tal vez las cosas sean diferentes

-escucha no sé qué sepas de mí, o lo que crees sepas pero...-hablo Issei pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

-cállate no pienso escucharte, mátame si quieres pero no voy a….-esta vez fue Grayfia la interrumpida

Issei elevo ligeramente su aura y su ojo izquierdo de torno verdes y ambas pupilas se rasgaron como las de un dragón, ambos ojos miraban fijamente a Grayfia que se encontraba callada mientras le devolvía la mirada

-escucha no sé qué sepas de mí, o quien creas que soy, pero antes de siquiera decir otra palabra más quiero que sepas que….este no es tu mundo-dijo Issei con un tono sobrio

Grayfia abría los ojos ampliamente, "este no es tu mundo" esas simples palabras hacían eco en su mente, acaso ¿la estaban engañando? ¿Había muerto? ¿Una broma quizás? Eso es lo que pensaba, pero….al ver la mirada seria de Issei y sus inexpresivos ojos ahora bicolor sabía que no era ninguna broma

-que…..quieres decir-pregunto aun en shock

-es tan fácil como se escucha, ya no estás en tu mundo, esta es otra dimensión y créeme aquí las cosas son muy diferente que en tu mundo-explico Issei mientras su ojo izquierdo volvía a su color habitual

-mientes-

-hmp, si no me crees puedes verlo tú misma-con un movimiento de manos Issei libero los sellos que impedían a Grayfia moverse

La peliplata lo primero que pensó al poder moverse era escapar pero…..si lo que Issei decía era cierto eso significaba que estaba en un mundo al que no conocía con gente que podían ser igual o quizás más fuertes que en su mundo

Antes de poder hacer algo su vista fue segada por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, esta simplemente quedo mirando dicha ventana acercándose y mirando el cielo azul, sus ajos se abrieron a mas no poder y más aún cuando miro la gran ciudad de Kuo y a las personas que iban y venían caminando o en sus autos

La peliplata aun sin poder creerlo busco rastros de magia para asegurarse de que no era ninguna ilusión y para su sorpresa, no lo era

-(esto no puede ser posible)-pensaba Grayfia-(debe ser una mentira no puede ser…tiene que ser una ilusión tiene que serlo…pero)-pensaba Grayfia mirando de reojo a Issei-(que intenciones tiene con mostrarme esto, porque me engañaría, si quisiera matarme lo habría hecho cuando estaba inconsciente)-

Issei por su parte permanecía calmado, mantenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro, una que paso a una de desagrado y cierta ira cosa que noto la peliplata

-bueno supongo que si no me crees tal vez puedas creerle a tu amigo-dijo Issei cerrando los ojos

-¿amigo?-dijo Grayfia confundida-de quien hablas acaso alguien más vino con migo-

-no…..pero alguien más está aquí, y definitivamente no es de este mundo-dijo Issei abriendo los ojos y poniéndose de pie-por lo que creo…-no puedo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido. Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo legos causando que casa y edificios cercanos se derrumbaran

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, lugar de la explosión xXx**

Justo en el centro de la explosión se podía ver una gran destrucción, edificios, casas, tiendas, todo fue reducido a escombros, había hombres, mujeres e incluso niños muertos, el causante de esto se encontraba sobrevolando el cielo, vestía una imponente y gruesa armadura de color morado con gemas amarillas que estaban quebradas

Esta persona levanto nuevamente su brazo liberando un gran torrente de magia amarilla causando otra explosión aun mayor que la anterior

-vamos sal sé que estas aquí-dijo la persona dentro de la armadura que por el todo de su voz se podía decir que es un hombre

Este nuevamente empezó a reunir magia para realizar otro ataque, pero 5 círculos mágicos aparecieron frente de él, de ellos salieron, Rias junto con su sequito, Sona junto con su sequito, Sairaorg, Seekvaira y Vali

Los jóvenes demonios dieron un paso al frente encarando al hombre en la armadura, impresionándose al ver la armadura frente a ellos ya que era idéntica al anterior Balance Breaker de Issei solo que morada y con gemas amarillas

En un lugar más alejado apareció un círculo mágico y de él salían Issei junto con Grayfia ambos permanecían a una distancia considerable, Grayfia al ver la armadura morada de gemas amarillas abrió los ojos a mas no poder y miro nuevamente a Issei

-(realmente…..realmente dijo la verdad)-pensó está mirando a Issei y a la armadura

-será mejor que nos quedemos aquí-dijo Issei tomando asiento en uno de los escombros

-no….tenemos que ir y acabar con ese mal nacido-dijo Grayfia extendiendo sus alas pero Issei la sostuvo de la muñeca deteniéndola

-mira no sé tú, pero yo no sé nada acerca del enemigo, será mejor permanecer aquí y ver sus habilidades y si la situación lo amerita actuaremos, entendiste-dijo Issei

-pero…entonces quien luchara con el-pregunto Grayfia a lo que Issei solo señalo a los demonios frente a la armadura

Y de vuelta con ellos, todos se encontraban encarando a la armadura con una mirada seria y atentos a cualquier ataque

-quien eres y como te atreves atacar mi territorio-pregunto Rias con arrogancia

El hombre en la armadura no respondió permaneciendo callado mientras examinaba a los demonios frente a él con la mirada. Este simple les dio la espalda para con su continuar destrucción

-oye te hice una pregunta-le dijo Rias levantando la voz con molestia

-Rias, será mejor que no subestimes a esa persona, siento un gran poder proviniendo de él-le dijo Sona

-que dices Sona si yo sola podría con el-dijo Rias con un tono lleno de arrogancia mientras le lanzaba una bola del poder de la destrucción que impacto en la espalda de la armadura-lo ves ya se termi…..-los ojos de Rias se abrieron como platos al igual que su sequito al ver como su poder de la destrucción no le hizo y un rasguño a la armadura

El hombre en la armadura miro a Rias por encima del hombro, este se dio la vuelta encarando a los demonios que se pusieron en guardia, la armadura se movió a una velocidad colosal poniéndose en frente de Rias en menos de un segundo dándole un puñetazo que la mando directo a unos escombros pero gracias a un rápido movimiento de Kiba la atrapo antes de impactar

Sairaorg se puso al frente de la armadura intentado conectar un golpe paro sorpresa este bloqueo su puño con su mano derecha y lo golpeo con la izquierda pero gracias a su gran resistencia y a su touki logro resistirlo pero no pudo evitar ser arrastrado

Vali tampoco perdió el tiempo y activo su Balance Breaker volando a una gran velocidad hacia la armadura que lo esperaba sin moverse y cuando Vali estuvo por golpearlo una presión lo expulso en la dirección contraria

Detrás de la armadura apareció una serpiente de agua de unos 20 metros de largo y 3 de ancho, este iba a actuar cuando unas cuerdas echas de magia envolvieron ambos brazos

-te tengo-dijo Saji mientras tiraba de las cuerdas de la Absorción Line (¿se escribe así? Es que no me acuerdo)

La armadura se distrajo permitiéndole a la serpiente de agua tragarlo entre sus fauces, pero esto no fue nada para este ya que libero un poco de su aura haciendo explotar la cabeza de la serpiente de agua

La armadura miraba con enojo a los demonios pero en otro momento de distracción Vali apareció a un costado de él conectándole un derechazo en la cabeza, pero este no se movió ni un centímetro, de echo el guante de Vali se quebró ligeramente, este al ver esto retrocedió una distancia considerable

-es muy fuerte-dijo Vali con emoción mientras su guante se regeneraba

Vali iba a ir la ataque nuevamente pero Rias se le adelanto lanzándole una gran cantidad del poder de la destrucción pensando con arrogancia que había podido acabar con el viendo como su poder impactaba de lleno con la armadura, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la armadura intacta

En el cielo un círculo mágico apareció y de este salió un rayo producto de Akeno que impacto el rayo contra la armadura pero este ni se inmuto

-de que demonios esta echo esa armadura-se preguntó Seekvaira que hasta ahora no ha participado en la pelea

-no creo que eso importe ahora lo mejor es acabar con esto rápido para que nadie más salga herido-dijo Sona acomodándose los lentes

La armadura analizo a todos con su vista y sin darle tiempo de responder a nadie este ataco, el primero fue Saji este se acercó peligrosamente y antes de que Saji pudiera hacer algo la armadura conecto un golpe en su estómago este se dobló del dolor y recibió otro golpe en la cara, tomo su cabeza con ambas mano y la jalo hacia abajo impactándola contra su rodilla, le conecto una serie de patadas enviándolo al suelo dejándolo fuera de combate

El siguiente fue Vali quien lo esperaba con sus alas extendidas

 **-DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE-**

Y divido el poder de la armadura 4 veces pero pareció no haberle causado efecto ya que seguía acercándose a una gran velocidad, estos empezaron con un intercambio de golpes donde la armadura estaba dominando, Vali conecto un golpe en la cara de la armadura pero este lo modo del brazo jalándolo hacia el golpeando su frente con la de Vali rompiendo su casco

Sairaorg apareció justo al lado de Vali y la armadura lanzando un golpe lleno de touki que quebró ligeramente la armadura, Vali también lanzo un golpe justo en las costillas de la armadura creando otra grieta, Vali y Sairaorg lanzaban golpes a diestra y siniestra hacia la armadura que se estaba protegiendo con ambos brazos de los brutales golpes de Vali y Sairaorg

La armadura movió su cola que salía de su espalda tomando a Sairaorg por el tobillo y jalándolo hacia abajo, Vali en un momento de descuido no noto como la armadura se movió a una velocidad celestial tomándolo del cuello con un mano derecha y reuniendo energía en su mano izquierda golpeo el estómago de Vali rompiendo totalmente su armadura

Vali fue arrogado al piso cayendo justo sobre Sairaorg, ambos demonios miraron hacia arriba para ver como la armadura se encontraba reuniendo energía en la gema que estaba en su pecho y cuando por fin termino un gran torrente de energía amarilla fue directo hacia ellos que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar recibiendo todo el impacto de la explosión

Sona y Rias junto con sus sequitos al igual que Seekvaira miraban impresionados como aquella armadura dejo fuera de combate a Sairaorg y a Vali, que de todos ellos eran los más fuertes

La arrogancia de Rias fue cambiada por miedo mientras empezaba a sudar, Sona y Seekvaira analizaban la situación pensado alguna forma de hacerle frente a la temible armadura que tenían por enemigo

La cortina de humo generada por la explosión empezaba a dispersarse mostrando a un Vali y a un Sairaorg muy mal heridos que empezaban a ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad, ambos tenían quemaduras y heridas de las cuales salía mucha sangre, los dos escupían sangre y sus ropas estas totalmente destruidas.

-ejem ejem quien….ejem…..eres-pregunto Sairaorg con dificultad ya que a pesar de su gran resistencia ahora se encontraba gravemente herido y Vali estaba igual que el

-hmp, no tengo porque responderte, solo eres una basura que no conoce su lugar, yo solo vengo aquí por dos razones, una encontrar y matar a cierta persona y dos…-hablo por primera vez en hombre en la armadura mientras su casco desaparecía mostrando su rostro dejando a todos sin aliento y con los ojos abiertos como platos-preparar este mundo para ser conquistado-el que estaba frente a ellos no era nada más ni nada menos que Issei Hyodo el actual Sekiryuutei

-I…Is….sei-dijo como pudo Sairaorg

-Issei? No lo conozco-hablo "Issei" mientras todas las gemas de su armadura brillaban con intensidad

-¿porque?... ¿porque haces esto? Responde Issei -pregunto esta vez Sona

-ya lo dije, no conozco a ese tal Issei-hablo "Issei" levantando su brazo izquierdo-es hora de que todos mueran-su mano empezó a cubrirse con una poderosa y gran cantidad de energía-mue…-

-que divertida fiesta-hablo una voz interrumpiendo a "Issei"-no les molesta que me una verdad-el que había aparecido era Issei, o por lo menos él se encontraba mirando la pelea

Todos los demonios quedaron de piedra al ver a él otro Issei parado justo al frente del que estaban peleando, estaban confundidos y no sabían que decir, mientras que ambos Issei se miraban sin decir nada, solo se miraban a los ojos esperando a que el otro diga algo

-así que tú eres el yo de esta dimensión-hablo el Issei de armadura morada

-así parece, como estas mi otro yo-respondió el Issei de esta dimensión divertido

-hmp-el Issei de armadura morada no dijo nada y simplemente elevo su aura cosa que el otro Issei imito

-cuál es tu nombre, o ¿también te llamas Issei?-pregunto el Issei de esta dimensión mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por una aura roja

-eso no importara en unos minutos cuando te mate-respondió el Issei de armadura morada mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por un aura amarilla

-entonces como debería llamar a la persona que dice que me matara-pregunto el Issei de esta dimensión

-hmp, si tanto te importa mi nombre es Ryu que no se te olvide porque ese es el nombre de la persona que te matara-dijo el ahora llamado Ryu en un tono desafiante

Pero, desde el cielo callo algo levantando una cortina de humo de ella se podía ver que salía una persona

-eso suena interesante, y si no les molesta…-dijo persona que salía de la cortina de humo, era castaño y de ojos morados-les importa si me uno también-de la cortina salió Ren, el clon de Issei

Los presentes ahora sí que estaban en shock y a punto de desmayarse al ver a un tercer Issei, los tres Issei se encontraban mirándose seriamente mientras sus auras chocaban, marcando el comienzo de una guerra

 **FIN**

 **PUUUUNNNN QUE LES PARECIO ESO, apuesto a que esa no se la esperaban, bueno bueno bajándole un poco a la emoción, aquí está el cap 8, y bien y bien, díganme díganme que les pareció. Antes de seguir les voy a aclarar algo que muchos tal vez no han entendido, en este fic hay tres Issei (si, hay tres), el de la dimensión normal, es decir, el protagonista de esta historia, ya saben, el que fue traicionado por ias y se fue al infierno, se enfrentó a Hades, fue salvado por el Trihexa, etc etc etc, el Issei de otra dimensión que es Ryu (significa dragón para quienes no lo sepan) como ya dije el viene de una dimensión que yo llamo la Dimensión Oscura (bautizada por mi) el digamos que Ryu es …. (No les diré nada de él, si lo se soy maaaaaaaalo) la Grayfia que esta con Issei (el de la dimensión normal) viene de la misma dimensión que Ryu, es decir, la Dimensión Oscura, y por ultimo (pero no menos importante) Ren el clon de Issei, como lo dije, él es el clon de Issei creado por Reizevim porque…. (Bueno ni yo sé que pasa por la cabeza de Reizevim a veces)**

 **Ahora algo que no hago en mucho tiempo…..Responder Review**

 **1ero Juanes, normalmente no tengo ninguna fecha o día en especial para actualizar, intento actualizar cada vez que puedo.**

 **2do , As you see the character of the purple armor is the issei of another dimension, and sorry if you do not understand something, is that I do not speak English and had to translate the answer (note: if you deserve to write me in Spanish I would appreciate it). Traduccion: como ves el personaje de la armadura morada es el issei de otra dimensión, y disculpa si no entiendes algo, es que no hablo inglés y tuve que traducir la respuesta (nota: si puedes escribirme en español te lo agradecería)**

 **3ero Godz 1987, realmente no sé si Bahamut sea o no parte de la nobleza de Sirzech, solo sé que en un anime Bahamut es llamado el dragón violento y me pareció que sería buena idea que formara parte del grupo de Issei (nota: si alguien sabe algo con que Bahamut sea parte del sequito de Sirzech le agradecería que me lo informe, gracias)**

 **Bueno eso fueron todas, tal vez no fueron muchas preguntas y tampoco fueron muchas respuesta, pero algo es algo y no importa cuántas sean yo as responderé**

 **BUENOOOOOOOO creo que eso fue todo hasta el próximo cap, no olviden dejar su review, BYE BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo xXx**

Todo estaba es silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada estaba tan silencioso que se podía escuchar el aleteo de las alas de una mosca, la razón, frente a ellos estaban tres Sekiryuuteis, los tres se miraban unos a los otros elevando sus auras peligrosamente esperando a que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento

Ren sonrió mientras su aura paso de 10 a 100 en menos de un segundo, Issei y Ryu imitaron la acción. Los jóvenes demonios sintieron la presión de las auras mientras sus cuerpos se hundían unos centímetros en el suelo

Ryu se movió a una velocidad divina apareciendo frente a Issei en menos de un parpadeo y lanzándole un golpe que Issei detuvo fácilmente tomando su brazo impidiendo que se zafara, Ryu no hizo ningún tipo de forcejeo simplemente concentro energía en su brazo libre formando una esfera de energía de color amarilla

-DRAGON SHOT-grito Ryu golpeando el dragón shot liberando el gran torrente de energía

Issei ni se movió recibiendo de lleno el dragón shot de Ryu que permanecía inexpresivo, pero, Ryu volteo de golpe a su derecha encontrándose con Ren que le dio una fuerte patea en el rostro enviándolo directamente hacia unos escombros

-espero que no se hallan olvidado de mi-dijo con una sonrisa

Ryu se levantó de los escombros claramente molesto iba a atacar pero se detuvo al sentir el aura de Issei, el cielo y todo el alrededor empezó a cambiar, ahora estaban en una dimensión de bolsillo, era la ciudad de Kuo pero esta estaba completamente en ruinas, como si el apocalipsis hubiera llegado y el cielo era totalmente rojo

Tanto Ryu como Ren voltearon en dirección donde se encontraba Issei notando que no se había movido ni un centímetro, como si el dragón shot de Ryu no le hubiera afectado en nada

-ahora podremos pelear sin tener que preocuparnos de destruir todo-hablo Issei

Ni Ryu ni Ren respondieron ante lo dicho por Issei y simplemente se pusieron en guardia, Issei fue el primero en atacar apareciendo en menos de un parpadeo frente a Ren que lo esperaba en guardia ambos empezaron un intercambio de golpes pero de un momento a otro Ryu apareció al costado ambos tomándolos de las cabeza e impactándolas con una fuerza brutal contra el suelo rompiéndolo

Ryu emprendió vuelo y reuniendo energía libero un poderoso dragón shot contra Issei y Ren causando una poderosa explosión y levantando una gran cortina de humo, Ryu permanecía en el cielo mirando como lentamente la cortina de humo se despejaba

- **BOOST-**

 **-BOOST-**

La cortina de humo se despejo de golpe y en el suelo se podía ver a Issei y a Ren ambos envueltos por grandes capas de magia, Issei tenía la Boosted Gear materializada en su mano izquierda que ahora esa idéntica al guante del Juggernaud Drive, Issei este miro a Ren que en su brazo izquierdo tenía un guante parecido a la Boosted Gear que Issei tenía anteriormente, excepto que era de color negra con gemas azul marino

-(conque esa es su Sacred Gear)-pensó Issei mirando el guante de Ren

Ren noto la mirada de Issei en su guante y este solamente le sonrió levantando su mano izquierda

-mira Issei Hyodo esta es mi Boosted Gear, tal vez no sea la original pero…..-la gema del guante de Ren grillo con intensidad

 **-BOOST-**

Una gruesa voz salió del guante y la gema que se encontraba en el dorso de este brillo mientras el cuerpo de Ren era envuelto por una intensa aura celeste

-te aseguro que es tan fuerte como la que tú tienes-dijo Ren con una sonrisa confiada

Issei no dijo nada y simplemente paso su mirada a Ryu que le devolvía la mirada

-aaah-Issei dio un gran suspiro-veo que tendré que ponerme serio-

Issei separo las piernas y levanto su brazo izquierdo al nivel de su cara

-Balance….Breaker-dijo Issei mientras un pilar de poder carmesí se elevaba al cielo

-yo no planeo quedarme atrás, Balance Breaker-Ren fue envuelto por un aura celeste que se elevó al cielo

- **Welsh Dragón Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Crimson Hell (Dragón Gales Engranaje Impulsador Infierno Carmesí)**

El Balance Breaker del Sekiryuutei se mostró, los guantes eran exactamente idénticos a los de la Juggernaud Drive con grandes y afiladas garras con las puntas de oro, de su espalda salían 2 pares de grandes alas de dragón que tenían pequeñas gemas con cierto toque de azul, el casco parecía la cara de un dragón con cuernos de oro en su cabeza orientados hacia adelante, una cola salía de la parte baja de su cintura que tenía una delgada linera de oro al igual que la punta que era igualmente de oro, pero el cambio más resaltante era la gema de la Boosted Gear que se avía transformado ahora era una gema verde de cristal semi trasparente y dentro se encontraba una pequeña esfera de poder de color naranja del tamaño de una pelota de golf y de esta salían barios rayos de color verde que terminaban al tocar la gema de cristal semi trasparente que los contenía, más que una gema aprecia un núcleo, estaban en sus guantes, pecho, hombros, dos en sus alas, a los lados de su cintura y a los lados de sus pantorrillas.

 **-Blood Dragón Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Blood Rain (Dragón de Sangre Engranaje Impulsador Lluvia de Sangre)**

Ren mostraba su Balance Breaker, era de color negro con gemas azul marino a diferencia del color de la armadura y las gemas todo lo demás era idéntica a él primer Balance Breaker de Issei

Ryu no se quedó atrás y su armadura se regenero en menos de un segundo, asiendo unos aumentos su aura se elevó al cielo mientras las gemas amarillas brillaban con intensidad

Los jóvenes demonios no podían respirar, sentían las intimidantes auras de los Sekiryuuteis, sus cuerpos se hundían ligeramente en el suelo, Rias y Sona con sus respectivos sequitos al igual que Seekvaira estaban arrodilladas en el suelo exhalando grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca, Vali y Sairaorg que fueron curados por Asia estaban agitados ya que el sudor bajaba por sus caras pero aún se mantenían de pie con algo de dificultad.

-(que poder tienen)-pensaron ambos demonios

Los tres dragones se miraban unos a los otros, cada uno seguía elevando peligrosamente sus auras haciendo temblar la dimensión de bolsillo. Los tres desaparecieron en un parpadeo, acercándose peligrosamente, Issei era el más rápido de los tres acercándose a Ryu tomándolo del cuello, Ren lanzo un golpe hacia Issei que tomo su brazo, Issei desplego sus alas descendiendo peligrosamente deteniéndose a unos metros de tocar el suelo soltando a Ryu y Ren que continuaron la caída creando un pequeño cráter

Issei extendió sus alas y estas brillaron de un color rojo sangre y de ellas salieron varios torrentes de energía roja que fueron directo a Ryu y Ren, Ren concentro energía en la gema de su pecho y Ryu en sus cuerno, ambos dispararon contra el ataque de Issei causando que se cancelaran unos a los otros creando una gran explosión

Ren emprendió vuelo contra Issei, este lo golpeo e hizo retroceder a Issei que se repuso rápidamente y lanzo una patada directo al estómago de Ren, ambos empezaron un intercambio de golpes pero Ryu se interpuso entre ambos dándole un golpe a Ren en las costilla enviándolo hacia atrás y tomando a Issei del ante brazo y detrás de su cuello, Ren a la distancia apunto sus dedos pulgar, índice y meñique hacia Ryu lanzando un delgado rayo negro, Ryu sujeto a Issei con fuerza y girando sobre sí mismo coloco la cara de Issei gusto en la trayectoria del rayo que lanzo Ren que impacto gusto en su cara agrietando su casco

Issei se liberó del agarre de Ryu y lo tomo de la cara, la gema en su guante grillo y de su mano salió un torrente de energía que exploto en la cara de Ryu que salió disparado e impacto con uno de los edificios en ruinas que se derrumbó sobre él.

Después de eso Issei miro a donde estaba Ren, el simplemente le devolvía la mirada y creo una pequeña esfera de energía azul en su mano y mirando a Issei disparo, Issei veía el torrente de energía venir hacia él y extendiendo sus alas…..

- **DIVIDE-**

El torrente de energía fue reducido a la mitad, Vali abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que Issei había robado el poder de la Divaig Divide pero según escucho de Azazel no podía usarla ya que su uso podría reducir su tiempo de vida

 **-DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE DIVIDE-**

Y el torrente de energía lanzado por Ren se redujo a nada mientras que las pequeñas gemas en las alas de Issei estaban envueltas por una ligera capa de azul

Issei nuevamente elevo su aura, pero esta vez era diferente, estada llena de seriedad y sed de sangre, todos pudieron sentirla a través de su cuerpo, esa presión y aura, cualquiera ya estaría en el suelo pidiendo por su vida

Pero aun así Ryu salió de los escombros apareciendo justo en el medio de Issei y Ren, todas las gemas de su armadura brillaron y de su cuerpo se liberó una enorme explosión destruyendo gran aparte de la ciudad y enviando a volar a Issei y Ren

Los demonios que presenciaban la pelea desde un lugar mucho más alejado estaban altamente sorprendidos, no podían creerse lo que estaban mirando, el nivel de pelea de los tres dragones que estaban frente a ellos, era algo que nunca habían visto

-(con que así es una pelea entre Sekiryuuteis)-fue lo único que sus cerebros pudieron pensar

Issei, Ren y Ryu ya se encontraban a una distancia muy considerable, los tres se miraban, sus armaduras se regeneraban lentamente y los ojos de sus cascos brillaban con intensidad y de un momento a otro sus auras estallaron

- **BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST-**

 **-BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST-**

 **-BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST**

Los aumentos no se hicieron esperar y las gemas de cada uno salió la voz gruesa de un dragón, de sus cuerpos salieron torrentes de energía que se elevaron al cielo y haciendo temblar toda la dimensión de bolsillo

Sus auras no paraban de crecer y la figura de un dragón remplazaban el lugar de las figuras de los Sekiryuuteis, donde se encontraba Ryu apareció un dragón occidental morado con gemas amarillas por todo su cuerpo grandes fauces con muchos colmillos grandes garras y ojos amarillos y parecía muy molesto, en el lugar de Ren apareció un dragón occidental de piel y escamas negras con gemas azules por todo su cuerpo largos colmillo que sobresalían de sus fauces una larga cola que terminaba en un tridente sus ojos azul marino mostraban ira y odio, ambos dragones rugían con fuerza liberando una gran ráfaga de aire

Los jóvenes demonios estaban estupefactos frente a ellos estaban dos dragones con posible nivel de dragón celestial pero lo que realmente casi hizo que se desmayen y posiblemente los dejaría marcado para toda su vida era lo que se encontraba en el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Issei

Un enorme dragón occidental fácilmente más grande que los otros dos, era de un color rojo carmesí con gemas verdes que parecían núcleos similares al del Balance Breaker de Issei, grandes garras como dagas, con dos pares de alas tan grandes como su cuerpo, ojos que brillaban de un intenso verde, en su cabeza había dos grandes cuernos dorados orientados hacia adelante, una larga cola con una delgada línea dorada, y todo su cuerpo era envuelto por un fuego verde, no parecía estar intimidado por el rugido de los dragones frente a él ya que permanecía calmado y callado, hasta que….

 **-GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-**

Rugió a todo pulmón opacando el rugido de los dos dragones frente a él, su rugido era tal que todos los escombros fueron expulsados por la ola de viento que origino el rugido, al igual que algunos edificios que aun permanecía en pie colapsaron por la fuerte ráfaga de viento que los golpeo

 **xXx Lugar desconocido xXx**

En alguna parte del mundo cierta niña se encontraba mirando el cielo con unos inexpresivos ojos

Esta niña tenía el pelo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ojos grises inexpresivos vestía un traje de lolita gótica, esta se encontraba mirando el infinito espacio, pero algo parecía que llamo su atención ya que sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente

-esta aura es….-dijo la niña mientras sentía la enorme aura

Miro hacia el frente un círculo mágico apareció frente de ella y este empezó a mostrar cierta escena de lo que parecía ser una ciudad en ruinas, pero lo que realmente la impresiono y lo que realmente llamo su atención era la presencia de tres dragones en el centro de la ciudad mirando específicamente el más grande de todos

Al darse cuenta de quién era ese dragón abrió sus inexpresivos ojos ampliamente, ya que el dragón que se encontraba en dicha ciudad es uno que no creyó volver a ver, o por lo menos no en carne y hueso

-Ddraig-fue lo único que dijo la pequeño niña-que te paso….cambiaste pero en definitiva…eres tú-

Aunque quisiera no podía dejar de mirar al dragón carmesí pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quien se trataba verdaderamente

-Issei-dijo al ver como Issei estaba en esa forma de dragón carmesí no pudo evitar sentir cierto pinchazo en su pecho al ver a Issei en esa forma rugiendo salvajemente

 **xXx Dimensión de bolsillo xXx**

 **-GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-**

 **-GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-**

El dragón rojo seguía rugiendo haciendo temblar toda la dimensión de bolsillo mientras que los otros dos dragones lo imitaban. Los demonios intentaban permanecer en el piso usando magia y protegiéndose con círculos mágicos de los escombros que iban hacia ellos y se tapaban los oídos intentando protegerlos del gran ruido, pero de un momento a otro hubo silencio, miraron al frente de ellos para encontrarse nuevamente con los tres Sekiryuuteis

Issei, Ryu y Ren estaban envuelto de una intensa aura y sus armaduras expulsaban varios rayos que recorrían todo su cuerpo, ninguno decía nada hasta que…

Ryu apareció a un costado de Ren tomándolo de los hombros, las gemas amarillas en los guantes de Ryu brillaron y un manto amarillo cubrió a Ren cuarteando su armadura

Ren intento liberarse pero al ver que era inútil tomo a Ryu de los guantes y la gema en el pecho de su armadura brillo liberando un torrente de energía, Ryu salió disparado hacia una montaña de escombros, estaba a punto de ir en contra de Ren pero un círculo mágico color celeste que estaba justo sobre el líbero una esfera de energía del tamaño de una pelota de playa, esta exploto gusto sobre de Ryu creando un gran explosión

Un círculo mágico apareció en la mano de Ren y de él salió una espada de un metro de largo y 8 centímetros de ancho de color plata con bordes negros y de doble filo, Ren giro sobre sí mismo violentamente deteniendo la hoja de Ascalon que estaba siendo empuñada por Issei

Issei movió a la derecha y desviando la espada de Ren hacia la izquierda, Ren apretó los dientes agachándose permitiéndole a la Ascalon de Issei pasar sobre su cabeza chocando con ¿otra Ascalon? Si, definitivamente era otra Ascalon estaba siendo empuñada por Ryu

Issei y Ryu sostenían sus espadas con fuerza ninguno retrocedía ambos estaban forcejeando y no parecían querer retroceder, ninguno noto que Ren estaba a solo unos metros de distancia y se encontraba reuniendo energía en la hoja de su espada

Ren tomo su espada con ambas manos y haciendo una estocada libero una ráfaga de energía en forma de media luna, Ryu quien actuó rápidamente se separó de Issei y de una estocada libero una ráfaga de poder que paso sobre el ataque de Ren y dirigiéndose directamente hacia él

Por su parte Issei cerró su mano izquierda y apretándola fuertemente la golpeo contra el suelo liberando un torrente de energía

Los tres ataques explotaron sobre sus objetivos liberando una masiva explosión que se unieron formando una gran bola de fuego. Los demonios tuvieron que retroceder para que la explosión no los alcanzara pero ya era tarde, todos fueron atrapados por la inmensa bola de fuego

Segundos después la bola de fuego empezaba a ceder mostrando que el lugar había quedado en total destrucción y un gran cráter abarcaba toda la zona de la dimensión de bolsillo y el cielo tenia grietas y pedazos empezaban a caerse

Issei, Ren y Ryu estaban hundidos en profundos cráteres y estaban separados a metros de distancia, los tres se levantaron mostrando que sus armaduras estaban completamente destruidas

-jaja…jajajaja….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Ryu se reía fuertemente parecía que había perdido la cabeza-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y YO QUE CREY QUE ESTO SERIA MUY ABURRIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA LOS MATARE LOS MATARE A TODOS-

El aura de Ryu se tornó negra y empezó a elevarse peligrosamente y su armadura ser regenero en menos de un segundo excepto por su casco, Issei y Ren no se quedaron atrás y rápidamente elevaron su aura y sus armaduras se regeneraron

Ryu estaba por atacar pero un círculo de comunicación apareció en su oído

-qué es lo que pasa, ahora no puedo hablar estoy ocupado-dijo Ryu al círculo de comunicación con irritación, este se calló unos segundos escuchando la respuesta de la persona que estaba del otro lado del circulo de comunicación-eso no me importa puedes decirle a Dark que se encargue de eso-respondió Ryu escuchando la respuesta que lo cual lo hizo abrir los ojos ampliamente-está bien…voy para halla-dijo cortando la comunicación y mirando a Issei y Ren fijamente para después sonreír sádicamente y señalarlos-ustedes por el momento me iré porque tengo otras cosas que hacer pero les aseguro….para la próxima vez sus cabezas serán mías-dijo extendiendo sus alas atravesando el cielo de la dimensión del bolsillo que empezó a colapsar

-bueno eso fue curioso-dijo Ren con una sonrisa mirando a Issei-por el momento yo también me retiro nos vemos luego-dijo Ren despidiéndose con la mano y desapareciendo como un fantasma

-(como demonios hace eso)-pensó Issei mirando como la dimensión de bolsillo que creo se desmoronaba-(será mejor salir de aquí)-

Issei extendió sus alas y traspaso el cielo

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, fuera de la dimensión de bolsillo xXx**

Issei aparecía en el centro de la ciudad, aún estaba la destrucción echa por Ryu pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Este descendió mientras su casco desaparecía mirando la destrucción que había a su alrededor, pero varios círculos mágicos llamaron su atención

Eran Sirzech, Serafall y Ajuka y detrás de ellos se encontraban los jóvenes demonios, todos miraban a Issei con una cara seria e Issei les devolvía la mirada

-Issei-kun podrías decirnos que pasa-Issei miro a su izquierda encontrándose con Michael y Azazel

-que hacen todos aquí-pregunto Issei con seriedad

-vimos que Kuo estaba bajo ataque y vinimos tan pronto como pudimos-respondió Azazel

-queremos una explicación-pregunto Sirzech con una cara molesta, era obvio que estaba molesto debido a que de no haber intervenido su querida hermanita pudo haber muerto y obviamente también los otros jóvenes demonios

-no estoy de humor para aguantar tu aptitud siscon, si quieren saber que pasa nos acaban de declarar la guerra-dijo Issei fríamente

Sirzech se molestó por el comentario de siscon pero se impresiono más por lo que dijo después "nos acaban de declarar la guerra"

-a…a que te refieres-pregunto Michael con una clara sorpresa

-que Reizevim nos acaba de declarar la guerra, pero lo más importante…..-Issei hizo una pausa y mirando al piso antes de continuar-una dimensión alterna nos acaba de declarar guerra-dijo Issei mirando a los presentes que estaban con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder

 **xXx Dimensión Oscura, lugar desconocido xXx**

Era de noche y nos encontramos en un frio y desolado desierto, una luna roja era la única fuente de luz, no se veía nada aparte de destrucción en todo el alrededor, a simple vista solo era montañas de escombros, arena del desierto y el suelo estaba cubierto por miles de cadáveres

En una de las tantas ruinas se encontraba una persona, un adolescente por lo que se podía ver, su piel era clara, cabello negro pero se podían notar algunos mechos castaños sus ojos eran cafés y se podían notar rasgos occidentales en su rostro, vestía una chaqueta de cuello alto color negro con líneas plata y debajo una camisa azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros con una cadena del lado derecho, y botas de combate igualmente negras

Estaba recostado en el suelo, su cara mostraba fastidio y aburrición mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser un teléfono

-que aburrición….me pregunto que estará haciendo Ryu ahora aaaahh-suspiro cansadamente el pelinegro mirando la pantalla del teléfono

Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que una persona estaba gusto detrás de él, parecía llevar lo que era un espada en sus manos, este corrió rápidamente en su dirección intentando atravesarlo con la espada pero cuando su espada estaba por tocarlo el chico desapareció

-aaah creo que se me olvido uno-dijo el chico que estaba parado a unos metros del hombre que quiso matarlo

-AAAAAAAHHHH-el hombre dio un grito lanzándose hacia el pelinegro

- **DESTRUCCION-**

 **Fin**

 **HHOOOOOLLLLLLAAAAA como están mis lectores, aquí les traigo el cap 9 del Infierno del Sekiryuutei El Renacer De Un Imperio, yyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¿qué les parece? y bien y bien que tal la pelea de Issei, Ren y Ryu, si lo se tal vez fue algo corta y querían más, pero no puedo darles todo en un solo capitulo, así no tiene chiste, así que vamos vamos dejen su Review (pero claro, como no tiene lemon, ecchi y ni hentai apuesto a que no dejaran ningún Review (TT_TT))**

 **Tal vez querían una pelea más larga, prefiero torturarlos lentamente mientras se preguntan ¿Qué pasara después? Jejejejejejejeje. Por cierto ¿Quién será el chico misterioso que apareció en el final del capítulo? ¿Qué relación tendrá con Ryu? ¿Quién es ese dark del que Ryu habla? Apuesto a que cierto lector ya lo sabe y estará dando saltitos de felicidad en estos momentos jejejejeje (okey tal vez no)**

 **Pero de igual forma a ustedes que les pareció el cap? Y antes de que lo pregunten, tal vez muchos de ustedes se pregunten porque el clon de Ddraig es de color negro con gemas azules, pues la respuesta es más simple de lo que creen, PORQUE ASI LO QUIERO YO Y PUNTO, jejejejeje está bien bueno la verdadera razón es simple, lo explicare en algún capítulo, solo diré que es por Reizevim, no diré más. Y sobre la descripción de Ddraig y tienen preguntas resérvenselas porque planeo explicar todo eso….en algún capitulo XD**

 **Por cierto un día cierta persona me escribió un PM acerca de que tenía un fic de HighSchool DxD en mente y quería que yo la escribiera, aunque mi principal prioridad es el Infierno del Sekiryuutei El Renacer De Un Imperio, no he dejado de pensar en la historia que quería que escribiera y he tenido un montón de ideas de cómo escribirla y mejorarla y etc etc etc, y quería que ustedes me dieran su opinión**

 **Bueno el fic empezaba a partir de los tomos 11 y 12 de la novela, y la idea principal de la historia era que:**

 **Shalba Belcebú en el momento de su muerte ataca a Issei con una flecha sumergida en la sangre de Samael que aniquila el cuerpo de Issei. Pero la historia cambio, cuando Azazel, Fafnir, Tanin y Vali abren la puerta del dragón para convocar a Issei solo Ophis responde al llamado, Issei va a la brecha dimensional con su alma contenida en el Balance Breaker, pero una voz sale de las evil pieces que aún permanecen con él, la voz dice ser el Lucifer original cuya esencia había estado presente en las evil pieces, el Lucifer original le dice a Issei que ninguno de ellos tiene mucho tiempo ahora por lo que el funde las evil pieces que contienen su esencia en el alma de Issei, dándole un cuerpo generado de su poder y convirtiéndolo de un demonio pudo, el más puro de todos ya Lucifer fue el demonio original, y además de tener el poder de la destrucción de los Bael y el aura de los Gremory, una vez que Issei se acostumbra a su nuevo cuerpo y poder el Lucifer original se despide de Issei y se desvanece**

 **Esa era el concepto del fic que envió. Y ahora esta es mi versión:**

 **La vida a veces elige a personas para que cumplan grandes destinos, castigándolos de la peor manera y poniéndoles pruebas imposibles de cumplir, en el caso de Hyodo Issei nada de eso es diferente, su vida fue marcada cuando despertó la Boosted Gear una Longinius de gran poder, pero el destino le tenía algo más grande que ser solo el Sekiryuutei, Issei fue puesto a prueba de la peor manera, y a veces para obtener algo, debes dar algo de igual valor, pero aun así Issei supero todas esas pruebas despertando un gran poder que cambiara al inframundo para siempre.**

 **Eso es lo que tengo, si lo sé es muy corto, pero eso solo es el encabezado del fic, y que les parece, ¿Cuál creen que es mejor? Claro que mi versión vendría siendo en base de la descripción original. Y díganme, realmente debería escribirla, cabe de mencionar que esta no sería una historia de traición ni de engaños, sería una historia totalmente diferente a esta y de la mayoría que he leído ya que no me gusta hacer cosas que ya se haya echo**

 **Y ahora respondiendo a unas preguntas**

 **Antifanboy: sobre Issei, Ren, Ryu y Grayfia (de la dimensión oscura). Quien es el malo, quien es el bueno y quien es el feo, y qué relación tiene Grayfia (de la dimencion oscura) con Ryu**

 **1ero: Issei, digamos que es el bueno de la historia aunque como lo han notado le bale madres lo que digan u ofrezcan los líderes de fracciones solo esta aliado con ellos porque no puede enfrentar solo a la dimensión oscura, lo que lleva a preguntarme ¿Que ara después que la guerra contra la dimensión oscura termine? Je-je-je-je-je-jeeee**

 **2do: Ryu, como ven es la contraparte de Issei, él es el malo, no se deja intimidar por nada ni nadie, solo sigue las ordenes de una persona, pero aun así es muy rebelde y siempre quiere hacer lo que le plazca**

 **3ero: Ren, el clon de Issei, no se si decir si es el feo, por lo que dire que también es malo, como abran notado a pesar de ser un clon no es nada parecido a Issei, su aptitud es calmada y despreocupada, tiene extrañas habilidades, y su Boosted Gear a pesar de ser una copia es tan fuerte como la original, sus objetivos son desconocidos (por lo menos para ustedes)**

 **4to: Grayfia (de la dimensión oscura), bueno tu pregunta era que relación tenía con Ryu, pues para que arruinárselos, lo descubrirás en uno de los próximos capítulos XD**

 **FGD92:**

 **Tu: ¿Serafall estará en el harem de Issei?**

 **Yo: ¿Goku es un saijan? XD (si no entendiste, la respuesta a los dos es sí)**

 **BUENOOOOOOOOO eso fue todo, hasta el próximo cap, nos leemos luego, no olviden dejar su Review, hasta la próxima BYE BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

-de que estas hablando Issei-kun-pregunto saliendo de su sorpresa Michael

-tal y como lo escuchas Michael, ahora no solo estamos en guerra contra Reizevim si no que al parecer una dimensión alternativa nos acaba de declarar guerra-respondió Issei mientras su Balance Breaker desaparecía

-debes de estar bromeando, es imposible que existan otras dimensiones aparte de esta…..verdad-dijo Serafall

-de hecho, es posible que exista más de una dimensión-respondió Ajuka-pero aun asi….es imposible que estas lleguen a cruzarse, y si así fuera en que te basas para decir que están aquí y como nos declararon la guerra-pregunto con bastante seriedad

La mirada de todos los presentes estaban dirigidas hacia Issei, todas estaban llenas de incredulidad, Issei estaba por responder cuando sintió como algo o alguien lo abrazaba desde la espalda

-eso lo explicare yo-Issei miro por encima de su hombro para ver Navi que lo abrazaba por la espalda

-quien eres-pregunto Azazel alerta al notar la presencia de Navi ya que su aura era enorme

-yo….-dijo Navi mientras se señalaba así misma-soy Navi pero muy pocos me conocen como Chichigami es un placer Azazel–respondió Navi con una sonrisa divertida

-hmt chichi…ja…ja…chichi….jejeje chichigami jajajajaja-dijo Serafall intentando inultamente contener la risa ya que frente a ella se encontraba la diosas de los pechos

-así es también es un placer conocerte…Serafall Leviatán-Navi le sonrió y elevo su aura de golpe callando a Serafall

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos mientras sus cuerpos se hundían unos centímetros en el suelo, claro que Issei era la excepción, Serafall en estos se lamentaba el haberse reído de Navi ya que su sola aura la estaba aplastando, sin duda Navi era por mucho más fuerte que ella o algún otro mou presente

-Navi a que has venido-pregunto Issei seriamente sin siquiera voltear a ver a Navi

-pues pensé en venir y explicar la situación actual-respondió Navi con una sonrisa juguetona-y de paso venir a saludarte Issei-kun-

-tu solo explícales que es lo que está pasando, yo tengo a alguien con quien hablar-dijo Issei apartándose de Navi

Seguidamente una grieta dimensional se abrió ante Issei el cual este atravesó, los overlord presentes se sorprendieron ligeramente ya que no esperaban que Issei tuviera la habilidad como para abrir una grieta dimensional

-bueno, bueno, bueno, como ya les dije yo soy Navi ahora déjenme explicarles la situación en la que se encuentran-hablo Navi llamando la atención de los overlord

-por favor-hablo Sirzech

-pero primero vamos a otro lugar no creo que este sea un buen lugar-seguidamente un semicírculo lila semi transparente envolvió a todos los que estaban presentes que lentamente comenzaban a desaparecer

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, Departamento de Issei xXx**

Issei aparecía en la sala de su departamento a través de una grieta dimensional este miro a su alrededor buscando algo o alguien. Puso una mirada pensativa por unos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos concentrándose, segundos después una grieta dimensional se abrió ante él y una persona salía de este

Era la Grayfia de la dimensión alterna quien salía con una mirada confundida de dicha grieta, esta miraba a su alrededor parecía que no sabía en donde se encontraba hasta que fijo su vista en Issei esta dio un salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardia

-tranquila no soy el loco desquiciado con armadura morada-dijo Issei despreocupadamente

-que es lo que quieres, porque me trajiste aquí-pregunto "Grayfia", por su parte Issei no respondió y simplemente se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la sala

-cálmate no te are nada, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, te traje aquí porque quiero preguntarte algo-respondió Issei tomando

-que es lo que quieres preguntar-volvió a preguntar "Grayfia" con duda, Issei no le respondió y solo miro el sofá frente a él, segundos después de pensarlo "Grayfia" decidió tomar asiento

-primero cómo te llamas, mi nombre es Hyodo Issei-dijo/pregunto Issei

-para que quieres saber mi nombre-pregunto aun con desconfianza

-solo es curiosidad-

"Grayfia" no decía nada y solo miraba a Issei el cual le devolvía la mirada, pasaron algunos minutos y el silencio aun reinaba Issei no decía ni una palabra al igual que "Grayfia" quien ya estaba algo incomoda

-Krista…-dijo "Grayfia" a lo cual Issei levanto una ceja-mi nombre es Krista Lucifuge-

Issei no decía nada solo permanecía pensativo

-(parece que hay algunas cosas que no son iguales en la otra dimensión)-fue el rápido pensamiento de Issei-aaaahh-soltó un suspiro cansado y procedió a hablar-bien Krista primero que nada quisiera saber cómo son las cosas en tu mundo-

Ante la pregunta la ahora nombrada Krista levanto una ceja

-porque quieres saber algo como eso-pregunto ahora Krista

-solo responde-dijo Issei dándole una mirada fría a Krista que se estremeció

Krista permaneció pensativa por unos minutos, realmente no sabía o se negaba a creer cuál era su nueva realidad, aunque su cara mostraba seguridad y frialdad estaba asustada, no, estaba aterrada, estaba en una dimensión desconocida, era casada por una de las personas más poderosa y despreciable de su mundo, persona que casualmente estaba sentada frente a ella, y para rematarla había un tercero del cual no conocía nada, no sabía que hacer no tenía a donde ir o donde esconderse, ahora su única opción de supervivencia era obedecer a la persona frente a ella

Resignada a su realidad cerró los ojos y suspiro hondo, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ámbar de Issei

-en mi dimensión…-

 **xXx Lugar desconocido xXx**

En una habitación totalmente blanca y bacía, Navi junto con los overlord del infierno, cielo, grigori y parte del equipo DxD hacían acto de presencia, todos mirando alrededor algo confundidos

-bienvenidos a mis dominós-dijo Navi a los presentes

-donde estamos-pregunto Rias mirando en todas direcciones encontrándose con un espacio totalmente blanco

-esta es…..digamos mi oficina y mi mundo personal-dijo Navi caminando para mirar nuevamente a los overlord y el grupo DxD por encima del hombro-por favor tomen asiento-

Tras lo dicho por Navi unas sillas de materializaron frente al grupo DxD y unas más adelante junto con una gran mesa redonda, los overlord tomaron asiento a las sillas frente a la mesa redonda y el grupo DxD más atrás todos con la mirada puesta en Navi que estaba sentada en una especie de trono

-ya que todos estamos aquí de que información querías darnos-pregunto Azazel

-bueno como sabrán por parte de Issei una dimensión les está declarando la guerra, déjenme decirles que no es una broma-dijo Navi pero fue interrumpida por Sona que levanto la mano en señal de pregunta

-disculpa Navi-sama si es cierto, como es que usted lo sabe y los demás overlord no están al tanto de esto-fue la pregunta de Sona

-es una buena pregunta y a la vez una muy estúpida Sitri-san, como lo dije anteriormente yo soy la chichigami y como tal mi deber es vigilar y asegurarme de que no suceda nada extraño o que personas intenten destruir o dañar de alguna manera una o más dimensiones o…que una dimensión se acerque tanto a otra que se pueda viajar entre dimensiones-respondió tranquilamente Navi a lo cual todos asintieron

-entonces si tu deber es proteger las dimensiones, con todo respeto, como dejo que una dimensión se acercara tanto a esta como para que pudieran llegar hasta aquí-pregunto Ajuka

-eso es de lo que quiero hablarles, a veces hay individuos muy poderosos, extremadamente poderosos, la persona que logro unir ambas dimensiones es uno de esos individuos, intente por todo los medios frenar su avance, absorbía constantemente su energía, le concedía poder a guerreros que deseaban acabar con él, selle su alma y la separe de su cuerpo, incluso luche contra él, pero nada de lo que hacía serbia no tuve más opción que sellar esa dimensión para que no escapara, pero de igual manera logro romper el sello y enviar a uno de sus soldados para que acabara con todo el mundo humano y lo preparara para su llegada, ese soldado es conocido como Ryu y es el Hyodo Issei de su mundo y la persona que lo trajo aquí no es nada más ni nada menos que el Lucifer original-explico Navi

Todos en la sala estaban total y absolutamente sin habla, Ryu, Issei, el Lucifer original, esos nombres hacían eco en sus mentes, tenía que estar bromeando algo como eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

-está bromeando verdad?-pregunto Azazel algo nervioso-tiene que ser una broma el Lucifer original murió en la antigua guerra entre fracciones-dijo levantando un poco la voz y poniéndose de pie golpeando fuertemente la mesa con las palmas de sus manos

-tal vez en esta dimensión si murió pero en la otra dimensión el sobrevivió en su última batalla contra Elohim, aunque quedo muy herido y debilitado, pero aun en ese estado sobrevivió, no puedo decir lo mismo de Elohim, una vez que el Lucifer original recupero su fuerza y sin Elohim para interponerse este fue al cielo usando el poder sacro que logro robar a Elohim durante su batalla, una vez hay…destruyó completamente el cielo-ante lo dicho por Navi Michael quedo en blanco-el Michael de esa dimensión organizo y dirigió a todos los serafines con el fin de acabar con el pero ningún ángel o serafín pudo hacerle frente, el poder sacro y la luz ya no funcionaban en el por el poder de Elohim que corría dentro de él….tal vez el Lucifer original de esta dimensión fuera alguien que pensaba las cosas 3 veces antes de hacerlas y nunca de dejaba llevar por la ira y el odio, pero el de la otra dimensión es muy distinto, es un ser cuya alma esta sumergía profundamente en la oscuridad, tanto que ya no puede ser salvada por nadie-dijo Navi con algo de tristeza en su voz

-y que paso con el inframundo y grigori entonces, los demonios ganaron la guerra, y que hay del mundo humano-pregunto Sirzech a lo que Navi negó

-todo fue destruido por él, había algunos demonios entre ellos las casas Gremory y Bael que eran las principales en creer que su forma de hacer las cosas no eran las correctas, y no solo ellos varios demonios pensaban los mismo, por lo cual le quitaron el título de Lucifer y este paso a Grim Lucifer (soy un asco poniendo nombres), el Sirzech de esa dimensión, pero Lucifer no estaba contento con eso, pensaban que lo habían traicionado por lo cual arraso con todo el infierno, luego fue por grigori quienes eran los únicos que quedaban que podían usar el poder sacro, Lucifer los vio como amenaza y arraso igualmente con grigori, luego el mundo humano el lugar donde Lucifer creo su castillo y el **Imperio Oscuro** su…digamos organización, Lucifer vio más que como una amenaza vio a los humanos con asco, ellos eran la creación de Elohim no solo su creación si no su más preciada creación, Lucifer solo veía a los humanos como escoria que no podían usar magia y que solo deberían servir a los que si podían, la revelación del mundo sobrenatural al mundo humano fue un gran golpe y una gran conmoción para la humanidad, gran parte del mundo fue destruido y los humanos que sobrevivieron fueron convertidos en esclavos por el **Imperio Oscuro** , pero en medio de la destrucción del mundo Lucifer encontró a Ryu Hyodo el Sekiryuutei y el Issei Hyodo de ese mundo, el vio un gran potencial y un gran soldado en él, por eso lo acogió le dio poder y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora, no conozco a nadie más leal y fiel a Lucifer que Ryu Hyodo-

-pero que paso con Asgard, el Olimpo, los vampiros y demás seres sobrenaturales-pregunto Michael

-todo ellos y los que se oponían a Lucifer fueron destruidos, los dragones aniquilados por el ejército del **Imperio Oscuro** , Ophis asesinada por Ryu, Gread Red fue sellado y privado de su poder por Lucifer y Trihexa aún permanece sellado-respondió Navi

Todos en la sala permanecían callados procesando la información adquirida, era realmente increíble cómo se suponía que iban a enfrentar a un enemigo con esas capacidades y que de seguro no está solo, el cerebro del equipo DxD estallo, algunos incluso estaban temblando con tan solo pensar que tendrían que enfrentar a un enemigo como ese, los overlord no estaban tan diferentes a ellos, realmente no sabían que hacer o que pensar

-pero aún hay esperanza-la voz de Navi los saco de su trance-aunque parezca que todo está perdido aún podemos hacer algo para evitar que Lucifer llegue aquí no se apodere de todo-

-y que podemos hacer-pregunto Michael con rapidez, Navi está por responder cuando una grieta dimensional se abrió a un costado de la mesa

De la grieta dimensional salía Issei y detrás de el de acercaba Grayfia y ¿Bahamut?, los overlord rápidamente dirigieron su mirada a Issei pero Sirzech noto la presencia de cierta persona

-Grayfia que haces aquí-pregunto Sirzech algo confundido pero notaba algo extraño en "su esposa" algo que no podía notar que era

-Sirzech, Ajuka, Serafall, Michael, Azazel, lo demás los cuales no me molestare en decir su nombre, ya deben de estar al tanto de la situación por lo cual espero que esto no les sorprenda-dijo Issei mientras se movía hacia un lado-ella es Krista Lucifuge, es la Grayfia de la otra dimensión-revelo Issei a impresionando de sobre manera a todos en especial a Sirzech y el grupo Gremory

Toda la sala esta en silencio y todas las miradas estaban puestas en Krista, la miraban detalladamente, su mirada penetrante y analítica, sus pose que se notaba que estaba a la defensiva, sus músculos tensos alertas a cualquier peligro, incluso podían escuchar su respiración

Por su parte Krista también miraba con suma atención a cada persona en la habitación, incluso se impresiono de ver algunas caras conocidas, pero intuyo que eran de la dimensión de Issei, pero aun así estaba sorprendida no esperaba que lo dicho por Issei fuera cierto, al menos no todo.

-bien como dijo Issei ella es Krista Lucifuge, la Grayfia de su dimensión, yo fui quien la trajo porque pensé que podía ayudarnos en la derrota de Lucifer, tranquilos ella está de nuestro lado-revelo Navi, lo dicho por ella calmo a todos los presentes que estaban pensando en atacar a la recién llegada por si se trataba de algún ataque de la otra dimensión

Navi poso su mirada en Grayfia cosa que esta noto, Navi le dirigió una sonrisa sincera cosa que extraño a Krista

-supongo que Issei ya te conto la razón por la que te traje verdad-pregunto Navi a lo cual Krista solo asintió-bien, sé que tal vez no entiendas nada de lo que está pasando y tal vez estés asustada pero nosotros queremos lo mismo que tú, que haya paz, por eso te pido que por favor confíes en nosotros, que confíes en Issei, sé que será difícil pero por favor, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-le dijo Navi mientras se acercaba y le daba una sonrisa y le colocaba su mano en el hombro

Krista miro a Navi por unos segundos y luego paso su mirada a los overlord y al equipo DxD para finalizar en Issei que la miraba por encima del hombro esperando su respuesta

-desde que llegue aquí solo me he llevado sorpresas, sé que ya no estoy en mi mundo y realmente no sé qué hacer o si pueda confiar en ustedes, pero una cosa si se, odio a Lucifer y quiero acabar con él, sé que yo sola no podre pero…tal vez con su ayuda pueda lograrlo, por eso confiare en ustedes y espero que ustedes puedan confiar en mi-respondió Krista con seguridad

-bien es hora de prepararse-dijo Navi mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa y levantaba la mano

-prepararnos? Para qué?-pregunto Serafall que hasta ahora permanecía callada

-no es obvio-pregunto Navi

-para la guerra-dijo Issei de manera sombría

-entonces que tenemos que hacer-pregunto Michael

-hay que….-

Navi estaba por responder pero de repente una aura se hiso presente y todos las miradas fueron en dirección al lugar de donde venía esa aura para encontrarse con un chico peli negro con mechones castaños de ojos cafés claramente era occidental por los rasgos en su rostro, vestía una chaqueta de cuello alto color negro con líneas plata y debajo una camisa azul oscuro pantalones negros con una cadena del lado derecho y botas de combate

Dicha persona desprendía un aura amenazante y fría y permanecía estático, todos tenían una única pregunta en sus mentes, como llego hay, pero se notaba una mirada de preocupación en las caras de Navi y Krista e Issei miraba al recién llegado de manera seria y este le devolvía la mirada

-hmp si no me equivoco tú debes Issei Hyodo verdad-pregunto el recién llegado mirando de manera neutra a Issei

-si lo soy-respondió Issei

-hmp, eso está bien yo soy Dark tercero al mando del **Imperio Oscuro** y….vengo aquí para matarte-dijo el nombrado Dark cerrando los ojos

Al decir eso en menos de un segundo Vali activo su Balance Breaker y Sairaorg cargo sus puños con touki y se lanzaron al recién llegado con intenciones de matarlo, Krista no fue la excepción y creo varias lanzas de hielo que fueron hacia el nombrado Dark

Dark abrió los ojos con pereza y veía en cámara lenta como Vali, Sairaorg y las lanzas de Krista iban hacia el

-típico-fue lo dicho en voz baja por Dark antes de que sus dos manos brillaran y en ellas aparecieron dos guantes de color negro que cubrían sus manos hasta el codo y en dicho guantes de podían apreciar líneas rojas, Dark levanto la mano derecha con fastidio antes de…

 **-DESTRUCCION-**

 **FIN**

 **HOOOOOOOOLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA mis queridos lectores, he vuelto y con un nuevo y brillante plan para conquistar al mundo JEJEJEJEJEJEJE, okey okey bajémosle dos, bueno sé que tarde mucho (en realidad demasiado), sé que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos (de hecho no tengo ningún trabajo bueno) y tal val no sea el más lar (YAAA DEJEN DE JUSGARME), bueno bajémosle otras dos (mejor 7 por seguridad)**

 **Bueno respondamos algunas preguntas**

 **1ero Juanes: Rias y su sequito posiblemente pueda reconciliarse con Issei y sean amigos, pero serán esos amigos que uno está molesto con el otro y le deja de hablar**

 **2do….**

 **3ero…..**

 **4to…**

 **Y esas fueron todas las preguntas, ahora como habrán notado es tal Dark no es un personaje cualquiera, es uno especial y uno que es muy importante en la trama de la historia, además de que es el personaje del ganador del juego que hice hace dos cap.**

 **Bueno mi gente eso fue todo (realmente no tenía mucho informar ni muchas preguntas que responder), este fue el cap 10 (por cierto are una celebración en honor a que llegue al cap 10, y no, no están invitados…mentira la fiesta es en *********** en la calle ********** casa numero ** es a las 08:00 el día sábado, no olviden ir)**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo cap, nos leemos luego, no olviden dejar su Review y sugerencia para el próximo cap BYE BYE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Vali y Sairaorg se lanzaron contra el recién llegado al igual que Krista quien lanzó varias lanzas de hielo pero todo fue repelido por una explosión que hiso retroceder a todos. Vali avía perdido su Balance Breaker y Sairaorg recibió algunas quemaduras pero nada grave, mientras que los demás quienes avían permanecido estáticos retrocedieron para no ser atrapados por la explosión.

Rápidamente el Balance Breaker de Vali se restauró y Sairaorg recargo nuevamente sus puños con touki, ambos miraban al recién llegado de manera amenazante, el nombrado Dark simplemente los miraba a todos con cara de gran fastidio.

Krista cuya cara reflejaba cierto temor y preocupación miraba al nombrado Dark con cierto odio cosa que no fue pasada por alto por nadie, esta estaba atenta ante cada movimiento que pudiera hacer el recién llegado, hasta que si mirada paso a Issei quien camino hasta ponerse a su costado

-dime Krista, ¿quién es él? ¿Es...de tu dimensión?-

Krista miro a Issei con una mirada dudosa pero al ver la mirada seria de este sus pensamientos dudosos desaparecieron

-si...él es Dark, es parte del Imperio Oscuro-

-Dark?-dijo Issei con duda ante el extraño nombre

-nadie sabe su nombre, la gente empezó a llamarlo Dark desde que unió al Imperio Oscuro no sé porque-le aclaro Krista-pero que su título no te engañe es fuerte, muy fuerte-

Vali y Sairaorg asiendo caso omiso ante lo dicho por Krista nuevamente se lanzaron contra Dark, Vali quien era más rápido que Sairaorg llego primero a donde estaba Dark quien lo esperaba en guardia. Las líneas de los guantes que portaba Dark empezaron a brillar con intensidad este esquivo con suma facilidad el golpe lanzado por Vali y con rapidez dirigió su puño hacia el pecho de este y apenas su puño toco la armadura de Vali esta se hizo pedazos dejando a Vali sin protección ante en el puño de Dark quien impacto en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder

Vali abrió los ojos ampliamente y escupido algo de saliva mezclada con sangre, ese golpe le avía dolido, realmente le avía dolido, intento restaurar su armadura pero esta extrañamente no se lo hacía para su sorpresa y preocupación

Sairaorg apareció a un costado de Dark y con su puño cargado de touki intento golpearle la cara pero su puño fue fácilmente detenido por la mano de Dark este aplico algo de presión en su agarre e instantáneamente las líneas de sus aguantes brillaron con mas intensidad

Sairaorg intentaba librarse del agarre de Dark pero no podía, Vali quien estaba unos metros alejados de ellos, su Balance Breaker se restauraba muy -muy- lentamente

-(¿qué pasa Albión porque mi Balance Breaker aún no se restaura?)-le pregunto mentalmente Vali a Albión

 **-[no lo sé, lo que haiga echo ese sujeto daño gravemente el Balance Breaker, eso te pasa por confiarte ten cuidado a partir de ahora ese sujeto es peligroso]-** le respondió mentalmente Albión a Vali **-[(¿quién es ese sujeto? ¿Qué poder tiene? sea lo que sea parece que también me afecta)]-** pensó para sí mismo Albión

Nuevamente con Vali apenas la mitad de su Balance Breaker y sus guantes de avía restaurado, mientras que Sairaorg aun intentaba liberarse del agarre de Dark que si no fuera por su touki su mano ya se hubiera roto

De golpe el Balance Breaker de Vali se restauró completamente y este con una mirada confiada desplego sus alas y fue directo a Dark que se encontraba distraído con Sairaorg como para notar su presencia

En un parpadeo Vali ya estaba en la espalda de Dark que volteo se cara en cámara para ver como Vali lanzaba un golpe intentando herirlo, este sin tiempo a nada simplemente solo a Sairaorg que dio un ligero salto hacia atrás, Dark levantando ambas manos al nivel de sus hombros su guantes nuevamente brillaron pero esta vez de un intenso rojo

 **-EXPLOSSION-**

Y una explosión nuevamente cubrió toda la sala pero no tan grande como la anterior pero si lo suficiente como para herir tanto a Vali como Sairaorg

Con Issei este trago en seco y abrió ligeramente sus ojos y casi al instante la Boosted Gear se materializó en su mano izquierda llamando la atención de todos

 **-[Issei... ¿lo sentiste?]-** fue la voz de Ddraig quien salió de la gema

La mirada de Issei pasó a una de seriedad mientras miraba la cortina de humo provocada por la explosión de Dark

-si-fue la simple como cortante respuesta de Issei

Azazel quien también tenía puesta su mirada en la dirección donde se suponía estaba Dark -y digo suponía porque la cortina de humo no le dejaba ver- caminaba en dirección a Issei y Krista con una mirada seria

-eh...Krista? ¿Cierto? quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo Azazel llamando la atención de Krista

-hmp que es lo que quiere preguntar-fue la respuesta por parte de Krista

-ese chico, Dark, ¿quién es? y ¿que son esos guantes que tiene?-pregunto Azazel esperando la respuesta de Krista al igual que los que estaban cerca

Krista miro por unos segundos a Azazel pensando en la mejor manera de responder la pregunta

-en mi mundo, los pocos humanos que quedaban empezaron a desarrollar armas para poder combatir a Lucifer, parte de estos humanos ya sabían la existencia del mundo sobrenatural mucho antes de que Lucifer atacara, muchos experimentos se llevaron a cabo con la esperanza de crear un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir a Lucifer, con el tiempo los pocos seres sobrenaturales que quedaban se unieron a la causa de los humanos y aportaron mucha información para la creación de dichas armas, parte de esas armas era la Destruction Boosted, una Sacred Gear artificial, basada en la Boosted Gear, tiene la capacidad de aumentar el poder destructivo del usuario cada 10 segundos, pero su alcance es desconocido, esa Sacred Gear fue implantada en muchos sujetos, hombres, mujeres incluso bebes y niños todos con el mismo resultado, la muerte del sujeto, el experimento se iba a clasificar como un fracaso hasta que hubo un sujeto, un niño, hibrido de humano y otra especie, desconozco cuál, ese niño era Dark, el cuerpo de Dark acepto la Destruction Boosted, por desgracia Lucifer consciente de los experimentos de armas no se quedó de brazos cruzados, encontró el laboratorio donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas y destruyo todo, pero, vio algo que le intereso en Dark y decidió dejarlo vivo, lo recluto como soldado y lo convirtió en lo que es ahora-termino de explicar Krista dejando a todos sumamente impresionados

Azazel no sabía que pensar, estar impresionado al ver en te una Sacred Gear artificial creada por humanos o aterrado por saber el origen de dicha Sacred Gear

Por su parte Issei aun permanecía con la mirada puesta en el lugar donde estaba Dark, la cortina de humo y polvo empezaba a dispersarse mostrando a un Vali con su Balance Breaker echo pedazos y algunas quemaduras nada grave ya que su armadura se llevó gran parte de daño por contrario Sairaorg estaba en peores condiciones ya que su touki no fue suficiente para protegerlo completamente ya que tenía varias heridas y quemaduras

-ustedes son patéticos-dijo Dark con fastidio causando algo de enojo en ambos demonios

Vali estaba por ir nuevamente hacia Dark pero Issei se puso delante de él impidiendo que avance

-Issei vas a pelear, ten cuidado los golpes de ese sujeto no son normales-le dijo Sairaorg a Issei cosa que este ignoro

-oye Hyodo no es momento de confiarse hay que atacar en serio no hay que tomar este tipo a la ligera-dijo Vali para ser ignorado nuevamente por Issei

 **-[Ddraig tu portador debe tener cuidado no sé qué clase de poder tenga ese tipo pero sus golpes también me afectan y no dudo que también puedan afectarte a ti también, tengan cuidado]-** la voz de Albión salió de las alas de la Divaig Divadig

Ddraig no respondió solamente se mantenía callado al igual que Issei, Dark miraba a Issei con cautela le avían dicho que tuviera extremo cuidado con el, ahora sabia porque, tan solo con estar parado a unos metros de él podía sentir su pesada e intimidante aura no solo la de él sino también el aura que salía de la Boosted Gear lo estaba ahogando

-dime Dark, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?-pregunto Issei a Dark quien levanto una ceja

-¿disculpa?-dijo Dark confundido ladeando su cabeza

-no creo que estés aquí por gusto creo que estas aquí por órdenes y para cumplir una misión, dime ¿cuál es?-volvió a preguntar Issei

-ya te lo dije, estoy aquí para matarte-

-no creo que eso sea cierto, si quisieran matarme hubieran dejado que el lunático de Ryu lo hiciera-

-está bien que le digas lunático sabiendo que son iguales-

-él y yo no somos iguales-

-pero si son la misma persona-

-...-

-...-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente, la gema de la Boosted Gear brillaba al igual que los guantes de Dark, parecían que ambas Sacred Gear estaban sincronizadas

-si no vas a decirme porque estás aquí tendré que hacer que me lo digas por la fuerza-dijo Issei elevando su aura

 **-Welsh Dragón Boosted Gear Balance Breaker Crimson Hell (Dragón Gales Engranaje Impulsador Infierno Carmesí)-**

El cuerpo de Issei fue envuelto por un pilar de llamas verdes, lentamente las llamas fueron disminuyendo mostrando el Balance Breaker de Issei, los Overlord se sorprendieron al sentir el inmenso poder que desprendía el Balance Breaker de Issei, los jóvenes demonios al igual que Krista también se sorprendieron pero no tanto ya que lo habían sentido antes pero aun así era sorprendente, mientras que Navi solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y mirar la pelea

-oh, pelearas con el Balance Breaker de una-pregunto Dark

-no soy estúpido, por lo que escuche tu Sacred Gear está basada en la Boosted Gear a diferencia que la tuya aumenta el poder destructivo cada 10 segundos-dijo Issei poniendo se guardia-ya pasaron un total de 348 segundos desde que la invocaste lo que equivale a casi 35 aumentos de tu poder destructivo, no sé qué alcance tenga tu Sacred Gear o que tanto la dominas, pero para mí anteriormente 35 aumentos era suficiente para causar gran daño a varios demonios de clase alta-explico Issei sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Dark ya que no se esperaban que Issei estuviera contando los segundos desde que invoco su Sacred Gear

Sonrió discretamente y miro a Issei con algo de emoción al igual que los ojos verdes del casco de la armadura mantenían la mirada puesta en él, pero de un momento a otro Issei despareció de la vista de todos reapareciendo frente a Dark quien estaba tan sorprendido por tal velocidad que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar

Issei golpeo con una fuerza devastadora el rostro de Dark y justo en medio del puño de Issei y la cara de Dark todo el aire de agrieto como vidrio, como si el mismo espacio se hubiera roto, Dark retrocedió ante la frutal fuerza de Issei que lo tomo el hombro derecho antes que continuara su marcha hacia atrás

Con dificultad pudo ver como en brazo libre de Issei era envuelto por rayos negros cosas que lo sorprendió, rápidamente Dark puso una mano derecha en su hombro derecho justo sobre la mano de Issei y cerrando la mano izquierda formando un puño repelió el golpe de Issei antes de que lo tocara

El puño de Dark y el de Issei chocaron repeliéndose uno al otro mientras luchaban por ganar terreno, el guante de Dark brillo nuevamente causando que el guante de Issei comenzara a agrietarse y de un momento a otro los rayos de Issei cedieron ante la fuerza destructiva de Dark

Issei no tuvo más opción que soltar el hombro de Dark antes de que su guante de destruyera completamente hasta el hombro y salir disparado con fuerza hacia atrás

Issei levanto la vista para encontrarse con Dark quien ya estaba frente a él con su guante brillando de rojo intensamente casi parecía estar en llamas, pero para horror de todos los que presenciaban la pelea, el puño de Dark pasaba a través de la cabeza de Issei, y después el brazo, luego su hombro, su cara, y la final todo el cuerpo de Dark atravesó a Issei como si este fuera un holograma

-pero que carajos-se dijo para sí mismo Dark volteando para ver a Issei quien dio un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia

-un poco más y no la cuento, si ese golpe me hubiera dado posiblemente me hubiera arrancado la cabeza-dijo Issei con una ligera gota de sudor bajando por un lado de su cara

Dark no sabía que pensar al igual que el resto, sabían que no era idea suya o era una ilusión, lo que habían visto era real, Dark había atravesado por Issei como si este fuera un fantasma

-no tengo idea de que rayos hiciste, pero realmente quiero saber-dijo Dark con una ligera sonrisa

-y yo quiero saber porque estás aquí-

La sonrisa de Dark desapareció y se puso en guardia nuevamente, el Balance Breaker de Issei ya estaba restaurado.

-vamos a ver si aguantas esto-dijo Dark cerrando los ojos y empezaba hacer unos movimientos como si fuera taichí o algún tipo de karate, pero muy lento, con cada movimiento dejaba un reflejo, sus guantes empezaron a rodearse con magia y brillaban intensamente

 **-EXPLOSSION-**

Dark fue envuelto por un aura dorada y abriendo los ojos fijo su vista en Issei, este se lanzó hacia él, el suelo debajo de sus pies se cuarteo y en menos de un parpadeo Dark ya estaba frente a Issei

Dark lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas a Issei quien ni siquiera podía seguirle el paso, su Balance Breaker empezaba a quebrarse por los golpes de Dark, ni siquiera porque aumento la velocidad de su restauración esta logro resistir y termino cediendo ante los golpes de Dark, la armadura de Issei se rompió completamente dejándolo descubierto y sin protección ante los brutales golpes de Dark quien cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad y su Sacred Gear aumentaba su poder destructivo dañando más a Issei que ya estaba sangrando por la boca, nariz, eso y además de que muchos de esos huesos ya estaban rotos y empezaba a perforar sus órganos internos.

Sairaorg, Vali, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Irina, Xenovia, Bahamut, incluso, Seekvaira, Sona y su sequito, al igual que Sirzech, Serafall, Ajuka, Azazel, Michael y hasta la misma Krista querían ir a ayudar a Issei pero Navi se interpuso diciéndoles que no intervenga, cosa que nadie quería obedecer pero con una sola mirada de esta basto para hacer que todos obedecieran

Dark todo a Issei del cuello de su camisa y dándole un último golpe directo en la cara lo envió unos metros a tras dando fin a su ataque, Dark se notaba algo agitado y el sudor bajaba por su frente, este miraba a Issei esperando algún contrataque o respuesta

Issei estaba tirador en el piso con graves heridas y sangrando, estaba boca arriba mirando a la nada con los ojos perdidos, Dark pensó que este ya no daría pelea y estaba listo para irse pero…

-con que es una distracción….solo nos estas distrayendo-fue lo dicho por Issei quien empezaba a levantarse, Dark al escuchar lo dicho por Issei volteo rápidamente con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-Issei-san déjame curarte-dijo Asia quien se arrodillo frente a Issei y los anillo de su Sacred Gear aparecieron en sus dedos listos para curar al castaño pero este se puso de pie antes de que Asia pudiera curarlo

Issei camino unos pasos mirando fijamente a Dark que estaba mirándolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos

-Issei cálmate deja que Asia te cure así no puedes pelear-le dijo Azazel mirando el lamentable estado del castaño el cual lo ignoro

-todo esto es una mentira, su verdadero objetivo es Tokio ¿verdad?-dijo Issei mirando fijamente a Dark quien permanecía callado, Asia iba a acercarse a Issei para curarlo pero sus heridas empezaron a sanar por si solas y la sangre en su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer

-de que hablas Issei-pregunto Sirzech

-ponte a pensar un momento Gremory, primero Ryu el Sekiryuutei de su mundo-dijo Issei señalando a Dark-no sé qué nivel tenga pero por lo que escuche de Krista es muy fuerte, tanto que pudo con la Ophis de su mundo, si realmente quisieran matarme hubieran dejado que él lo hiciera y no le hubieran ordenado retirarse, lo que me dice que le tenían otra misión, una más importante-

-y cuál es esa misión-pregunto Michael

-según mi hipótesis su principal objetivo es Tokio hogar de los Youkais que pesar de no ser sumamente fuertes, son los únicos o por lo menos los que tiene más contacto con el mundo humano-

-y eso que tiene que ver-pregunto Sirzech

-que en la guerra esto representa que todo ataque que Lucifer haga contra el mundo humano no solo los Youkais serán los primeros en saberlo y los primeros en actuar en defensa, sino que también pueden saber cuándo y dónde atacaran antes de que ocurra-

-como harían eso-pregunto Azazel

-hace tiempo descubrí que los Youkais pueden ocultar y disfrazar sus auras haciéndola parecer a la de otras personas e incluso otras razas, con eso fácilmente pueden infiltrarse entre el ejército de Lucifer sin ser reconocidos y filtrar información-

-pero entonces Dark no debería estar atacando Tokio también-fue la pregunta de Navi

-atacar directamente Tokio sería estúpido y no una muy buena idea ya que con la alianza entre fracciones los Youkais pueden pedir ayuda a los demonios, ángeles o ángeles caídos, en eso entra Dark, su misión es distraernos lo suficiente e impedir que seamos informados de la situación hasta que Ryu destruya Tokio o parte de ella, ahora dime Dark, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

Dark permanecía callado y sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello. Los 5 overlord presentes quedaron impresionados por la deducción de Issei, el grupo Gremory, Sitri y Seekvaira estaban más sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que el castaño tuviera tal inteligencia como para deducir eso, Vali y Sairaorg miraban a su rival con nuevos ojos, Krista con cierto respeto y Navi con una sonrisa

-sabes cuándo me dieron el informe de quien eras y leí tu historia pensé que serias peor que un mal chiste, ese fue mi error-dijo Dark interrumpiendo los pensamientos de todos y poniéndose en guardia-ahora entiendo que eres peligroso, representas una verdadera amenaza y que hay que acabar contigo-

-entonces es cierto-dijo Sirzech abriendo ampliamente los ojos-hay que ir a Tokio inmediatamente-

-creo que no lo entienden, no los dejare salir de aquí-dijo Dark mientras que la habitación pasaba de blanco ha negro rápidamente-con esta barrera nadie podrá salir de aquí solo yo puedo quitarla y si muero quedaran atrapados aquí para siempre-

-no tenemos tiempo para esto hay que acabar con el rápido-dijo Azazel mientras sacaba la lanza donde estaba encerrado Fafnir

-hmp, yo no me preocuparía Azazel, no creo que Ryu pueda poner un solo pie e Tokio-dijo Issei el cual ya estaba totalmente curado

-de que hablas Issei-pregunto Azazel confundido

-recuerdan el momento en que Dark que atravesó-pregunto Issei a lo que todos asintieron-pues esa es una técnica espacio tiempo que aprendí se llama Kage (Sombra), me permite enviar mi cuerpo a otro lado mientras que mi sombra se queda en el lugar, se puede decir que lo que queda es un reflejo de mi cuerpo y mi conciencia-explico Issei lo cual sorprendió a todos-mientras explicaba cuál era el verdadero motivo de que Dark estuviera aquí, envié mi cuerpo a Tokio, más específicamente al templo donde se encuentra Yasaka e hice la misma técnica pero en mayor escala-

-no entiendo….. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Serafall

-yo lo puedo explicar sarafall-dono-una voz llamo la atención de todos, Serafall al igual que todos los presentes en la habitación voltearon al lugar de origen de la voz encontrándose con Yasaka la líder Youkai-Issei-san fue a mi templo y me explico lo que estaba pasando, después realizo el Kage en todo Tokio enviando toda la ciudad a otro lugar dejando nada más que le reflejo de la misma-

Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos y miraron a Issei nadie pensó que podría mover toda una ciudad y mucho menos que tuviera una técnica como esa que permitiera dejar un reflejo en el lugar de donde se trasladó, ahora no había duda el Hyodo Issei que conocían había desaparecido

-entonces eso explica porque está aquí Yasaka-dono-dijo Navi a lo cual Yasaka asintió

-¿cómo?…-dijo Dark llamando la atención de todos-¿cómo lo descubriste? ¿Cómo sabias que íbamos a atacar a Tokio?-

Dark miraba fijamente a Issei con una miraba seria y de total incredulidad, Issei simplemente alzo los hombros

-desde que Ryu recibió la orden de retirarse empecé a pensar que podría ser tan importante como para ordenarle retirarse, aun cuando podría no solo haberme matado a mi sino también al Hakuryuuku y los herederos de las casas Gremory, Sitri, Bael y Agares, nada de lo que pensaba encajaba hasta que tu apareciste con la excusa de matarme aun cuando aquí hay 5 Overlords y una diosa además de dos dragones celestiales y varios demonios, simplemente pensé que era algo estúpido o era una distracción y hay todo encajo-rebelo Issei-solo era cuestión de pensarlo un poco-

Dark miraba de manera penetrante a Issei para después sonreír

-interesante, será muy divertido luchar contra ti Hyodo Issei-dijo Dark mirando de manera desafiante a Issei-por el momento me retiro, no veremos luego, Sekiryuutei **-** sin más Dark desapareció en una estela de oscuridad

 **FIN**

 **HOLAAAAA mis lectores, aquí está el cap 11 de El Infierno del….. (ha! ya hasta me da flojera decirlo solo suban hasta arria, hay esta lo demás) bueno como iba diciendo, lo siento si tarde mucho en actualizar, es que con las vacaciones, y el tiempo libre, ver anime y las horas sin hacer nada me han dejado sin mucho tiempo para escribir XD**

 **Bueno volviendo al tema, que tal el cap, y el nuevo poder de Issei el Kage (Sombra) genial no, de echo me lo robe de Naruto XD jeejejejejej solo le cambie el nombre de Kamui a Kage lo modifique un poquito –de echo casi nada- y le di unas mejoras y listo nacio el Kage (espero no vallan a demandarme por eso)**

 **Bueno mi gente como ya abran notado la guerra acaba de comenzar, pero, ¿Qué pasara con el harem? ¿Serán estos sus últimos días de Issei en la academia? ¿Cómo carajos saco hipótesis tan extrañas y más difíciles de entender que las clases de matemáticas? ¿Algún día Issei se reconciliara con las Gremory? ¿Que pasara en el próximo cap? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?**

 **No se preocupen todo eso será respondido…algún día XD**

 **Por cierto para quienes aún no entiendan (créanme aún hay quienes no lo hacen) hay varias dimensiones de echo miles, pero en este fic solo habrá dos nada más, la dimensión de Issei y la de la Dimensión Oscura**

 **Y para los lectores de mi otra historia Senshi no Tamako…..Tamiki…..Takima….ya hasta se me olvido el nombre, bueno mi otro fanfic el que es de Bleach (es de Bleach cierto, debería ir a revisar…na! me da flojera mejor lo dejo así, después lo editare….algún día) quería decirles que la voy a cancelar….NA! es mentira solo bromeo, quería decirles que esa será la próxima en actualizar así que estén atentos muy pronto volverán a saber de mí.**

 **Bueno eso es todo nos leemos lue…OH OH OH ESPEREN aún no se vallan, quería preguntarles algo, recuerdan la historia esa que querían que escribiera, pues recientemente he pensado mucho (la verdad ni me deja dormir) en esa historia y tal vez la escriba (si es que aún está disponible), aun no sé, tal vez cuando llegue por lo menos al cap 15 o 18 de este fic tal vez comience a escribirla realmente he estado pensado en esa historia últimamente y de cómo hubiera cambiando mi vida si la hubiera escrito….peeeeeero luego recuerdo que ya tengo dos fic, uno que actualizo cada milenio (este) y uno en la que no doy ni señales de humo (el de Bleach), y si agrego otra historia ahora sería tres que tendría que hacerme responsable (sin contar que tengo otras 2 historia en Wattpad, también retrasadas por cierto, pero al menos voy por el capítulo 19 en una yyyyy otra que ni he escrito el 2)**

 **Pero quien sabe tal vez cuando termine uno de las mis fic, tal vez empiece a escribir ese fic**

 **Bueno ahora si, nos leemos luego BYE BYE**

 **(Post Data: no me odien por no hablar seriamente en las notan que dejo)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 **xXx Ciudad de Kuo, academia xXx**

Ya avían transcurrido dos días desde la lucha con Dark y la declaración de guerra de la Dimensión Oscura, las tres fracciones bíblicas se encargaron de informar a las demás fracciones sobre esta nueva guerra con la intención de pedir un apoyo en caso de ser necesario, la mayoría de las fracciones se negaron a prestar ayuda o participar en dicha guerra aun sabiendo que ellos también se verían afectados, las únicas fracciones que realmente decidieron ayudar fueron Asgard y los Youkais.

Issei; quien se encontraba recargado en su asiento estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada figa en la ventana sin prestar la más mínima atención a la clase, a pesar de los constantes llamados de atención del profesor este ni se indignaba a levantar la vista a la pizarra. Y esto no viene siendo desde ahora, no, desde el enfrentamiento con Dark este se mantenía pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo, no prestaba atención a nadie por más que este se cansara de intentar hablarle

-Hyodo, Hyodo, HYODO…..-grito el profesor delante del asiento de Issei quien volteo su mirada con flojera y desinterés-presta atención, si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte-

Antes lo dicho por el profesor Issei se levantó tomando su bolso y camino en silencio hasta salir del salón ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Issei se encontraba en la azotea recostado en el barandal parecía que algo le molestaba

-(Ddraig…..)-llamo Issei mentalmente

 **-[¿qué pasa?-**

-(¿crees que puede haberle ganado a Dark?)-

 **-[a que viene la pregunta]-**

-(es solo curiosidad)-

 **-[siéndote sincero, no estoy seguro, el nivel de poder de ambos estaban muy parejos no puedo decirlo con seguridad, además, no creo que Dark estuviera peleando enserio]-**

-(¿no?)-

 **-[se nota que no has cambiado mucho, puedes ser un genio, pero aun no te das cuenta de las cosas más simples]-**

-(¿cómo de qué?)-

 **-[según Krista, la Sacred Gear de Dark está basado en la Boosted Gear, con la diferencia de que esta aumenta el poder destructivo del usuario]-**

-(eso ya lo sé)-

 **-[entonces los guantes con los que peleo se podría decir que son el estado base del Sacred Gear, como la Boosted Gear]-**

-(a dónde quieres llegar Ddraig)-

 **-[ya voy a eso….si realmente su Sacred Gear está basado en la Boosted Gear entonces también debería tener un Balance Breaker]-**

Y en ese momento es que todo encajo para Issei

-(entonces estuvo jugando todo el tiempo, ni siquiera mostro un 100% de su poder)-dijo/pensó Issei cansado

 **-[la verdad, creo que ni uso un 50% de su poder]-**

-(debí quedarme con Trihexa un par de años más aaahhh)-

Con un suspiro Issei corto la comunicación, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las campanas sonaron dando fin a la primera hora de clases, todos los alumnos empezaron a salir de sus salones para ir a la cafetería o a algún lugar para comer su bento. Por su parte Issei estaba por irse en busca de algo con que distraerse, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando cierta aura le llamo la atención, una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa apareció en su rostro, seguidamente un círculo mágico apareció en sus pies llevándoselo del lugar

 **xXx Apartamento de Issei xXx**

Issei apareció mediante un círculo mágico en medio de la sala de su departamento, y frente a él sentada en uno de los sofás se encontraba Krista Lucifuge quien tenía una mirada pensativa con los ojos cerrados

-ya tienes la respuesta a mi propuesta-pregunto Issei mirando de manera seria a Krista

Krista no dijo nada y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, se puso de pie y abriendo los ojos miro a Issei igualmente seria

-esa propuesta tuya, no diré que no me llama la atención, pero realmente que cambios me traerá-pregunto de manera seria

-tu vista, oído, olfato, tacto, todos tus sentidos aumentaran, ya no serás afectada por los elementos sacros, pero en cambio cualquier herida causada por un arma slayer podría ser fatal, aparte de eso casi más nada cambia-le explico Issei

-entonces no habrá ningún cambio resaltante acepto lo de los elementos sacros y las armas Slayer-dijo Krista-prácticamente cambiare mi naturaleza y pasare a servirte, no veo ningún beneficio para mí en eso-

-básicamente tienes razón, pero yo solo quiero tu ayuda, por más fuerte que sea, no puedo ganar esta guerra solo, y menos ganarle a Lucifer-le dijo Issei cansado-ahora es mi turno de hacer una pregunta-ante esto Krista levanto ligeramente una ceja-serás parte de mi equipo o prefieres estar de parte de alguna otra fracción-

La pregunta de Issei dejo a Krista muy pensativa, si formaba parte del grupo de Issei no tendría que preocuparse por Dark o Ryu ya que Issei podría tener el mismo nivel o quizás uno mayor, pero si formaba parte de alguna otra fracción quienes tiene un mayor número de soldados podría tener una mayor ventaja numérica. Pero, Krista no era tonta sabía que el número no importa si no la habilidad, eso lo aprendió muy bien al ver como Lucifer acababa con suma facilidad a decenas de ejércitos sin ayuda.

-está bien Hyodo Issei, aceptare tu propuesta, seré tu Rey Dragón-Issei sonrió ante la respuesta de Krista

Issei procedió a acercarse a Krista y un círculo mágico apareció en su mano del cual salió una pieza en forma de dragón, Issei levanto su mano a la altura del pecho de Krista y empezó con el cantico

 **-tú que te has levantado sobre los otros, tu presencia causa temor y miedo, baña el suelo con la sangre de tus enemigos, renace nuevamente y trae la destrucción al mundo y convierte en mi Rey Dragón-**

Al terminar de pronunciar el cantico la pequeña pieza de dragón se introdujo en el cuerpo de Krista y un manto de aura celeste cubrió completamente su cuerpo, los 6 pares de alas de Krista se extendieron, estas cayeron echas pedazos y fueron reemplazados por una par de alas de dragón color gris. Krista miro sus nuevas alas para mirar a Issei nuevamente

-y ahora que, debo servirte en todos tus caprichos y llamarte amo?-pregunto Krista

-no es necesario, con Issei está bien y con servirme solo espero que hagas lo que diga cuando sea necesario y no todo el tiempo-le respondió Issei-ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver a clases, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, adiós-una vez que se despidió Issei desapareció en un círculo mágico

 **xXx Academia de Kuo xXx**

Issei se encontraba en la segunda hora de clases y como en la anterior este no prestaba ni la más mínima atención, solamente estaba perdido mirando por la ventana, como esperando a que algo pasara, lastimosamente nada iba a pasar por lo que Issei puso su mirada en la pizarra antes de que le llamaran la atención como en la clase anterior

Después de dos horas de castigo las clases avían culminado, y como ya se le iba siendo costumbre, Issei espero a que todos salieran quedándose completamente solo, Issei se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta deteniéndose justo antes de salir, y cerrándola dio vuelta mirando el interior del salón

-ya no hace falta que te escondas, sé que estas hay…..Ren-dijo Issei de manera seria

-parece que me descubriste-fue lo dicho por Ren apareciendo de la nada

-que haces aquí-pregunto Issei de manera seria y amenazante

-vamos deja esa aptitud, solo quiero saber más de la persona de la cual nací, es eso un crimen-pregunto Ren de manera divertida

-no, pero acosar a alguien si, y yo odio ser acosado-

-que coincidencia yo también-

Issei comenzó a elevar su aura de forma amenazante mientras un ceño fruncido adornaba su rostro, estaba por atacar a Ren, pero una nueva presencia en la habitación lo alerto, miro por encima de su hombro para ver a Bahamut quien aparecía mediante un círculo mágico

-Bahamut? Que haces aquí, espero que no sea a intervenir-dijo Issei mientras miraba nuevamente el lugar donde estaba Ren para ver que ya no estaba hay-ese maldito se fue-

-de quien habla Issei-san-pregunto Bahamut

-no importa, dime que pasa, supongo que bienes por algo-

-así es, creo que deberías ver algo-

-y que es eso algo-

-creo que será mejor que lo ves tú mismo-

Issei no dijo nada más la mirada seria de Bahamut le basto para entender que era algo muy serio, por lo cual se pare a un lado de él seguidamente un círculo mágico los teletrasporto del lugar

 **xXx a las afuera de Kuo xXx**

Issei junto con Bahamut asían acto de presencia en un cráter a las afueras de Kuo, dicho cráter era enorme y no se encontraba muy lejos de Kuo, lo que le extraño que al ver la tierra aun fresca y aun blanda, lo que le quiso decir que ese cráter no lleva mucho tiempo de haber sido echo. Dejando de un lado el suelo, puso su mirada en Bahamut quien tenía la mirada puesta seriamente adelante, a lo cual Issei también puso su mirada adelante abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Frente a ellos es encontraba una especie de brecha dimensional, pera esta ella totalmente negra y una inmensa oscuridad la rodeaba

-qué demonios es eso-pregunto Issei en total sorpresa

-un Black Hole-le respondió una voz ajena a él y Bahamut

Issei volteo encontrándose con Navi quien estaba a uno pasos detrás de él y Bahamut, esta estaba con una mira seria

-Navi, sabes que es-pregunto Issei

-sí, eso es como te dije es un Black Hole, es por donde Ryu y Dark llegaron a esta dimensión-le respondió Navi con total seriedad –lo he estado buscando desde que Ryu y Dark llegaron para cerrarlo-

Issei no dijo nada y miro nuevamente el Black Hole perdiéndose en esa oscuridad casi infinita, incluso juro haber escuchado voces salir de dicha brecha, este cerro los ojos con pesadez

-entonces solo ciérralo, quien sabe que más podría salir de esa cosa-dijo Issei mientras le daba la espalda e iba en dirección a Navi

Bahamut retrocedió de igual manera mientras que Navi se acercaba a dicha grieta y extendía su mano en la cual apareció un círculo mágico y empezó a pronunciar un cantico. Pero sin previo aviso una mano de oscuridad se formó del Black Hole, esta se estiro con una velocidad impresionante pasando a los lados de Navi y Bahamut llegando a Issei en menos de un parpadeo

La extraña y deforme mano tomo a Issei de un hombro y con una velocidad y fuerza brutal arrastro a Issei hacia el Black Hole sin que Navi o Bahamut pudieran hacer algo

-ISE-grito Navi que intento ayudar a Issei pero era tarde, ya Issei había traspasado el Black Hole que se cerró casi al instante

Navi y Bahamut quedaron en silencio sin decir nada, por unos segundos hasta que Bahamut decidió romper el silencio

-que…..deberíamos hacer-pregunto Bahamut

Navi apretó los puños con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior

-debemos avisar a los líderes de las fracciones y pedir ayuda, iremos por Issei

 **xXx Lugar desconocido xXx**

Issei abría los ojos con molestia, se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor notando que estaba en una extraña habitación de paredes totalmente negras, era realmente extraña, no había nada más que una cama y una ventana, si la habitación no tuviera puerta juraría que está en una celda

Con cautela salió de la habitación para ver como un gran pasillo de paredes negros con una alfombra roja se encontraba fuera de esa habitación, con algo de duda empezó a caminar por los amplios pasillos, cada uno de sus músculos estaba tenso preparados para cualquier tipo de ataque, camino por lo que creyó fueron horas, no sabía cuánto había caminado y si realmente estaba avanzando ya que todos los pasillos que recorrían eran exactamente iguales

Pero encontró algo que le llamo la atención era una gran puerta de color rojo sangre de 3 metros de alto, Issei se acercó a dicha puerta la cual se abrió por si sola, sin que él la hubiese tocado, por curiosidad miro el interior de la habitación para ver cómo estaba adornada con barias pinturas, columnas de mármol se alzaban hasta el techo, paredes tapizadas con un hermoso y seguramente costoso papel tapis, y en el centro de la habitación un trono imponente de oro en el cual se encontraba sentado una persona un hombre que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su mano

El hombre en cuestión era peli-plateado, de hermosos ojos purpuras, cuernos salían de su cabeza, piel clara, vestía un extravagante traje digno de cualquier demonio de clase alta con colores negros, azul oscuro morado y dorado, y en su espalda se extendía 4 pares de alas de murciélago, 2 pares de alas de ángel y 2 pares de alas de ángel caído formando un cual de 8 pares de alas, este lo miraba con una sonrisa

-te estaba esperando Hyodo Issei, yo soy Lucifer, encantado de conocerte-fue lo dicho por el hombre frente a el

 **FIN**

 **Hola mi querido publico aquí una vez más es Ichigo Mugetsu trayéndoles un nuevo cap del infierno del Sekiryuutei, bueno háblenme, díganme algo, déjenme decirles que tenía un bloqueo brutal en este cap, pero como estos últimos días he tenido demasiada creatividad e inspiración la he aprovechado para salir del bloqueo mental, y de camino cree dos nuevos fics**

 **Bueno mi gente no quiero decirles mucho ya que estoy actualizando a las 2 de la mañana y estoy jodido por el sueño, así que nos leemos luego, BYE BYE**

 **Post Data: Perdonen si fue muy corto el cap**


End file.
